The Proposition
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Com seu trigésimo aniversário se aproximando, o relógio biológico de Hermione Granger está correndo e seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante ainda não apareceu. Mulherengo convicto, Rony Weasley sempre consegue o que quer, especialmente no quarto. Quando Hermione rejeita seus avanços, ele fica determinado a tê-la, não importa a que preço. Resumo completo no 1º capítulo.( )
1. Chapter 1

**_The Proposition - _**_Série The Proposition #1 _

**_ Uma adaptação do livro de Katie Ashley_**

**Sinopse: Com seu trigésimo aniversário se aproximando, o relógio biológico de Hermione Granger está correndo e seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante ainda não apareceu. Ela está ficando sem opções, principalmente depois que seu melhor amigo desiste de ajuda-la. Naturalmente, há sempre a possibilidade de recorrer ao banco de esperma, mas Hermione teme que um doador desconhecido possa engravidá-la com a desova de Satanás.**

**Mulherengo convicto, Ronald Weasley sempre consegue o que quer, especialmente no quarto. Quando Hermione rejeita seus avanços, ele fica determinado a tê-la, não importa a que preço.**

**Depois que Rony descobre a situação de Hermione, ele faz uma proposta que irá beneficiar a ambos. Apesar de relutar, Hermione não resiste a seu charme, juntamente com seu intenso desejo pela maternidade, e acaba aceitando. Será que este plano tem chance de dar certo?**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione Granger se afastou para admirar o resultado do seu trabalho pesado. Um breve sorriso de satisfação cintilou em seu rosto. De uma forma quase milagrosa, ela conseguiu transformar o quarto sujo e encardido do quarto andar em uma requintada sala de reuniões rosa.

Ela estava especialmente orgulhosa de si mesma, considerando que planejamento e decoração de festas não eram exatamente seu forte.

É claro que quando se trata de vender a imagem que qualquer grávida deseja em um chá de bebê, sua posição em uma das agências de publicidade mais premiadas em propagandas de Atlanta ajudou muito.

Inclinando a cabeça, ela notou que a bandeira "É UMA MENINA" que estava pendurada um pouco para a esquerda. Depois de fixá-la corretamente, seus dedos acariciaram suavemente os presentes, uma toalha rosa pálido delicadamente embrulhado com uma bebida refrescante e colorida, para entregar aos convidados.

Ela soprou um fio errante de cabelo castanho do rosto e tentou alisá-lo de volta para o coque. Sim, isto é exatamente o que ela quer para o seu chá de bebê... Se ela chegar a ter um. A dor aguda cruzou o caminho do seu peito até chegar ao coração.

Era uma sensação que ela estava ficando muito familiarizada, com seu trigésimo aniversário chegando e pairando sobre ela como uma nuvem escura, enquanto a maternidade, juntamente com o Sr. Homem Certo, continuavam se esquivando.

Ser uma mulher sem marido e sem filhos era ainda mais doloroso depois da morte de seus pais. Depois de perder a mãe, há dois anos, ela tinha jurado que iria substituir o amor que tinha perdido por um marido e um filho. Infelizmente, nada em sua vida parecia ajudar a alcançar este objetivo cuidadosamente planejado em sua cabeça.

Lutando para sair destes pensamentos deprimentes, ela olhou seu relógio, que tinha pertencido à sua mãe, para verificar quanto tempo ainda restava. Apenas 15 minutos antes dos convidados, principalmente seus colegas de trabalho, começarem a chegar. Ok, então é hora de colocar no rosto uma imagem de confiança.

A anfitriã da festa não poderia deixar o monstro do ciúme consumi-la e fazer com que ela comece a virar as mesas e os presentes, jogando tudo pela sala, como uma Hulk enfurecida. Força! Vamos lá!

A conversa interior de autoconfiança pouco adiantou para acalmar as emoções revoltas que a percorriam.

Ela agarrou a mesa até os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos. Enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela rapidamente enxugou o rosto. Levantando seus profundos olhos castanhos para o teto, pensou: — Por favor me ajude a passar por isso.

— Você sabe, eu tenho uma lixa de unha na minha gaveta da mesa se você quiser cortar os pulsos. Seria um inferno e muito mais rápido do que o que você está fazendo agora!

Ela pulou, agarrando seu peito. Virou-se para ver sua melhor amiga, Angelina, sorrindo para ela. Ela freneticamente limpou a lágrima remanescente dos olhos com as costas da mão.

— Caramba, Angelina, você quase me matou de susto!

— Desculpe. Eu acho que você estava tão perdida no sofrimento e na sua auto desvalorização que não me ouviu dizer o seu nome.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela respondeu: — Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu estava apenas checando para ter certeza que tudo estava perfeito, antes de todo mundo chegar aqui.

Angelina revirou os olhos. — Mione, no que você estava pensando quando concordou em fazer isso? Isto é um lento suicídio emocional.

— Como eu poderia recusar? Teresa que me ajudou a arrumar o trabalho aqui. Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei. Ela passou por três rodadas de Fertilização In Vitro. Se alguém merece um chá de bebê, é ela.

— Sim, mas você não era a única que poderia fazer este evento. Quer dizer, ela teria compreendido totalmente, especialmente depois de tudo que aconteceu recentemente entre você e Harry.

Seu telefone zumbiu sobre a mesa. Ela olhou para a tela e fez uma careta. — Falando do diabo.

— Ele ainda está ligando e mandando mensagens de texto sem parar? - Angelina perguntou.

— Sim. Sorte a minha.

— Deixa eu responder. Eu vou dizer aquele bundão que você vai entrar com uma medida cautelar ou algo assim.

— Ele é inofensivo, Angelina.

— Você só precisa dizer a ele para quando virar homem, lhe dar um pouco de esperma.

Um riso escapou dos meus lábios.

— Por mais tentador que isto seja, eu realmente prefiro dispensar. O esperma e um bebê que começou toda esta confusão, para falar a verdade.

Angelina deu um grunhido frustrado.

— O fato de você estar pensando em alguém para doar esperma é ridículo. — Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros de Hermione. — Você é tão linda e adorável, quando menos esperar, vai se surpreendida por um cara legal que vai te dar um filho.

— Você manda muito bem nos elogios. Alguma vez você já pensou em trabalhar com publicidade? - Ela refletiu.

— Ha, ha, espertinha. Eu não estava tentando te vender coisa alguma. É apenas a maldita verdade. Eu não sei quando você vai finalmente acreditar nisto. Na verdade, eu gostaria de saber quando os homens desta cidade vão tirar a cabeça da bunda e ver isto também! — Ela jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada.

— Angelina, considerando a velocidade que meu relógio biológico está correndo, eu acho que é um pouco tarde para tudo isso.

— Mas você não tem nem 30 anos! — protestou Angelina.

— Eu sei disso, mas eu queria um bebê desde que eu tinha 20 anos. Eu quero, não, eu preciso ter uma família novamente. Perder meus pais e não ter irmãos ou irmãs... — sua voz sufocou com a emoção.

Angelina esfregou o seu braço com simpatia.

— Você ainda tem muito tempo para os bebês. E um marido que possa vir junto também.

Revirando os olhos, ela disse:

— Posso lembrá-la do desfile de idiotas que eu tive a infelicidade de sair nos últimos seis meses?

— Oh, por favor, não eram assim tão ruins.

— Só se sua classificação não observar curvas extremas ou algo assim? Em primeiro lugar, temos Andy o contador que — ela fez aspas no ar com os dedos — estava praticamente separado, e cuja esposa rastreou nosso encontro e baixou no restaurante no meio da refeição.

— Merda, eu me lembrei dele agora. Os policiais não foram chamados?

— Ah, sim. E eu tive que chamar Harry para me buscar porque ambos foram presos por perturbar a paz!

— Eu tenho que reconhecer que a semente era podre. — argumentou Angelina.

— Em seguida, houve o agente funerário que me agraciou durante todo o jantar sobre os prós e contras de embalsamamento, para não mencionar que eu acho que ele tinha um apego não muito saudável por alguns de seus clientes que haviam partido.

Angelina fez um barulho de engasgo.

— Ok, eu admito que necrofilia poderia adiar um novo encontro por algum tempo.

— Algum tempo? Que tal uma maldita vida, Angie? — Ela estremeceu. — Graças a Deus, foi apenas um encontro, e ele não me tocou.

— Portanto, duas sementes ruins. Há uma cidade inteira cheia de homens lá fora, Hermione.

Eu coloquei as mãos em meus quadris.

— E eu acho que você está tendo amnésia seletiva sobre Barry, o dentista?

Angelina franziu o rosto como se estivesse com dor.

- Ele ainda está preso sob as acusações de voyeurismo?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Felizmente, o estado é muito duro na condenação de quem monta câmeras escondidas nos vestiário da academia!

— Bem, esses são os casos extremos.

— Francamente, algumas das meninas de nosso departamento acham que eu preciso escrever um livro sobre más experiências de namoro!

— Agora, espere um minuto. Você já saiu com alguns rapazes decentes, também.

Eu suspirei. — E no instante em que percebiam que eu não estava indo para a cama com eles, antes do aperitivo chegar, já corriam porta afora. E se realmente não faziam isso durante o jantar, então o fedor de um casamento e de um bebe, os enxotaria.

Angelina sorriu. — Veja, você está lidando com isso da maneira errada. Você precisa dar uma ideia de jogar a precaução ao vento e ter sexo sem o objetivo de conceber.

— Eu não penso assim. — Eu sacudi a cabeça. — Só porque Harry desistiu da ideia de doação de esperma, não significa que eu vou desistir. De alguma forma, de alguma maneira, eu vou ter um filho para amar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald Weasley esfregou os olhos azuis borrados. Ele espiou através de seus dedos o relógio na tela do computador. Porra, já passou das sete. Mesmo se ele quisesse terminar o projeto, o seu cérebro estava muito frito. Ele mal conseguia distinguir as palavras na frente dele.

Ele desligou o computador, seguro com o pensamento de que sua recente promoção à vice-presidente de marketing, significava que ele poderia esperar até amanhã e não teria nenhuma cadela enchendo seu saco por faltar.

Com um gemido, Rony levantou de sua cadeira e esticou os braços sobre sua cabeça.

Ele agarrou sua carteira e se dirigiu para a porta. Quando ele desligou as luzes de seu escritório, seu estômago roncou. Provavelmente não havia nada em casa para comer, então ele teria que pegar algo no caminho. Por um breve instante, ele desejou que houvesse uma mulher esperando por ele com uma deliciosa refeição caseira. Ele deu de ombros rapidamente para este pensamento distante.

Algumas boas refeições não valiam o incômodo de um relacionamento a longo prazo.

No final, ele estava muito feliz implorando jantares para qualquer uma de suas irmãs casadas. Pelo menos até que elas começassem a lançar suas tiradas sobre como ele não poderia ser um solteiro para o resto de sua vida, e aos 32 anos, era a hora dele se acalmar e ter uma família.

— Grande besteira! — ele murmurou baixinho com o pensamento.

A atraente faxineira que estava no corredor levantou a cabeça. Ela lhe deu um sorriso sedutor. — Boa noite Sr. Weasley.

— Boa noite Paula — ele respondeu, apertando o botão para o elevador, lutando contra o desejo de fechar a lacuna entre eles e iniciar uma conversa. Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo ruivo e balançou sua cabeça.

Falar com Paula provavelmente levaria a um encontro no armário de despensa, e tanto quanto ele gostaria disto, ele também estava ficando um pouco velho para esse tipo de aventura. O elevador parou no primeiro andar. Vozes aquecidas bateram em Rony no momento em que ele saiu, fazendo-o grunhir de frustração.

Porra, a última coisa de que precisava agora, depois de trabalhar até tarde e dispensar uma trepada com a faxineira, era entrar em alguma disputa doméstica. E pelo tom de voz do homem e da mulher, isso era exatamente o que estava lhe esperando.

— Harry, eu não posso acreditar que você me encurralou aqui no trabalho! — A mulher assobiou.

— O que eu deveria fazer? Você não responde às minhas ligações ou emails. Eu tinha que ver se estava tudo bem.

— Quando eu lhe disse para me deixar em paz, eu queria dizer exatamente isso!

— Mas eu te amo, Hermione. Eu não quero perder você.

O som da mulher brigando subiu o tom: — Pare! Não se atreva a me tocar!

O lado protetor de Rony agitou com o tom da mulher, e o enviou violentamente ao encontro dos dois, virando a curva do corredor.

- Ei! Tire suas malditas mãos dela! - ele gritou.

O casal se assustou com a visão dele. As lágrimas manchavam o rosto da mulher que agora estava vermelho carmim com a visão dele e ela abaixou a cabeça para evitar o intenso olhar de Rony.

Imediatamente, ele a reconheceu. Era Hermione Granger, da área de publicidade do 4º andar, e a mesma mulher que ele tinha tentado, sem sucesso, levar para casa depois da festa de natal da empresa. Do jeito que ela se recusou a olhar em seus olhos, ele sabia que ela também o reconheceu.

Rony voltou sua atenção para o cara, Harry, cujos olhos estavam arregalados de medo. Ele rapidamente deixou cair as mãos dos ombros de Hermione e deu vários passos para trás. Harry parecia que estava pronto para fugir pela saída mais próxima. Rony então percebeu o quanto ele devia estar intimidante, aparecendo com os punhos cerrados ao seu lado, seu queixo duro definido.

Ele tentou relaxar a sua posição, mas o seu sangue bombeava ainda tão duro em seus ouvidos que ele não conseguiu. Harry ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Eu não tenho certeza do que você achou que estava acontecendo, mas nós estávamos apenas conversando.

Rony estreitou os olhos. — Eu acho que do jeito que ela estava chorando e implorando para você parar de tocá-la, era muito mais do que falar. — Ele começou a perguntar para Hermione se ela estava bem, mas ela explodiu por ele e fugiu para o banheiro.

Ele olhou para Harry.

— Olha cara, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu...

— O que eu não entendi? Você obviamente não pode deixar sua ex-namorada ou ex-mulher ou o que ela for, partir, mesmo que ela não quisesse mais nada com você!

Riso nervoso irrompeu de Harry. Ele silenciou em minuto quando Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e deu um passo adiante.

— Confie em mim, você está errado, muito errado. Hermione não é a minha ex.

— Então qual é o problema?

Harry limpou a garganta.

— Tudo bem, você quer a verdade? Aqui está. Eu sou gay, e Hermione tem sido minha melhor amiga desde o ensino médio. — A boca de Rony caiu aberta.

— Sério?

— Sim.

— Huh... Então eu realmente entendi errado. Desculpe por isso.

Harry deu de ombros. — Está tudo bem. Eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa se eu achasse que um idiota estivesse incomodando uma mulher. Bem, eu provavelmente não faria, se ele fosse duas vezes o meu tamanho como você. Ele olhou para Rony e depois para o banheiro e fez uma careta.

- Droga, eu odeio quando ela fica brava comigo. Mas acho que ela nunca esteve tão zangada e ferida antes. Eu só não sei o que fazer para deixar tudo direito de novo, sabe?

Rony mudou em seus pés, sentindo que a conversa estava entrando em território emocional, coisa que ele tentava evitar a todo custo. Ele segurou uma das mãos.

- Ei, cara, eu acho que é particular, não é da minha conta me meter.

Mas no momento em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, ele tinha certeza de que tinha caído em ouvidos surdos. A expressão angustiada no rosto de Harry disse que ele não ficaria sem ouvir uma longa e dramática história, a menos que ele literalmente tentasse correr dele.

Com um suspiro, Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro. Em uma voz baixa, ele disse:

- Ela é louca por crianças, e seu relógio biológico despertou nestes dois últimos anos, e tudo que ela pensa é em achar um pai para seu bebe. Como eu a amo muito, eu tinha prometido a ela que eu seria o pai e doaria um esperma a sua causa.

Ok, talvez não fosse essa a história que Rony esperava.

— Não me diga. E você se acovardou quando ela desceu para fazer a escritura?

Harry fez uma careta para ele.

— Ha, ha, idiota, realmente engraçado. Para sua informação, tudo seria feito em uma clínica.

— Onde está a diversão nisso? — Rony ponderou, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Cara, eu sou gay, lembra?

— Desculpe. — Por razões que não poderia possivelmente imaginar, Rony ficou tão intrigado com a história que ele sentiu a necessidade de levar Harry a continuar a contar

— Então o que aconteceu?

— Meu parceiro não está pronto para ter filhos. Eu lhe prometi que Hermione já tinha avisado que eu não teria que me envolver depois, mas ele não vai ceder. É infernal escolher entre o homem que eu amo e minha melhor amiga.

— Por que ela não pode simplesmente ir a um banco de esperma ou algo assim?

Harry riu. — Hermione enfiou na sua cabeça que haverá uma horrível confusão, onde a sua escolha de amostra de um doador principal será trocados por outro de um serial killer.

Rony sorriu. — Eu acho que eu posso entender o ponto dela.

Um zumbido explodiu no bolso de Harry. Ele pegou o telefone, em seguida, gemeu ao olhar o identificador.

— Merda, é o Draco. Ele vai explodir se souber que vim aqui e estou tentando falar com Hermione. Eu realmente tenho que ir. Seu olhar foi mais uma vez ao banheiro. — Eu odeio deixá-la assim ...

— Você pode ir. Eu vou acompanha-la até seu carro e verificar se ela ficará bem.

— Sério? Isso seria fantástico. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Foi um prazer te conhecer ...

— Rony. Rony Weasley.

— Harry Potter.

Depois que apertaram as mãos, Harry sorriu.

— Obrigado por toda sua ajuda e desculpe pela má interpretação da situação.

Rony riu. — Foi um prazer quase chutar sua bunda.

— Ei, sacanagem! — Harry respondeu. Quando o telefone tocou, ele estremeceu e deu uma balançada no ombro, antes de leva-lo a orelha.

— Querido, sim, desculpe, eu não vi suas mensagens. Eu estou no meu do caminho para casa agora. — Ele empurrou a portas de vidro e desapareceu na noite.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Rony começou a atravessar o lobby para a banheiro. Ele bateu na porta. Com uma voz estridente, Hermione gritou:

— Vá embora, Harry! Não tenho mais nada a dizer a você! Para não mencionar que você simplesmente me deixou fodidamente embaraçada na frente de um dos maiores idiotas da empresa!

— Maior idiota, não é? — Ele murmurou baixinho. Não era exatamente um título que ele estava orgulhoso, especialmente vindo de uma mulher. Ele estava acostumado a ouvir das mulheres descrições muito mais lisonjeiras de si mesmo. Bem, pelo menos no início, antes que ele se afastasse. Depois disso, as coisas geralmente tomavam um rumo desagradável. — Eu não vou sair daqui até você ir embora!

Rony suspirou. Ela estava certamente determinada, para não mencionar que era teimosa demais. Sua mente retornou para a festa de natal, como ela estava bonita e sexy em um vestido verde justo, que fluía pelas suas curvas, a deixando irresistível.

Quando ele a viu na sala com algumas amigas, ele estava determinado a passar a noite com ela. Seus sorrisos tímidos e seus olhares para ele através dos cílios, haviam o chamado a fechar o pequeno espaço entre eles. É claro que, no momento em que ele conseguiu chegar ao seu lado, suas amigas já haviam interferido e informado a ela sobre sua reputação duvidosa como um destruidor de corações e mulherengo.

— Mulheres — ele murmurou sob sua respiração enquanto empurrava a porta do banheiro. Hermione estava esparramada no sofá, com uma toalha de papel úmida sobre os olhos. De um lado, a saia estava levantada até quase o quadril, lhe dando uma vista fabulosa de pernas e coxas.

Ao ouvir o som de passos, ela deu um gemido frustrado. Ela esfaqueou o ar na frente dela com o dedo indicador.

— Eu juro que se você não me deixar em paz, eu vou te chutar tão forte nas bolas que não haverá mais qualquer pergunta sobre se é possível você ser pai de meus filhos!

Rony riu. Seu cabelo castanho profundo já previa sua ardente personalidade, que ela tinha lhe mostrado na festa de Natal. Toda a sua timidez tinha evaporado em um instante, quando ela lhe disse, em termos inequívocos, que não tinha o menor desejo de ser uma de suas conquistas ou um ficada.

— Na verdade, não é Harry.

Ao som da voz de um estranho, Hermione afastou a toalha de seus olhos. Horror espalhou pelo seu rosto com a visão de Rony diante dela. Rapidamente, ela puxou a saia e passou a mão através de seu cabelo desgrenhado.

— Eu não esperava vê-lo, Sr. Weasley. — disse ela, humildemente.

Um sorriso espalhou em seu rosto. — Não, eu imagino que você estava esperando castrar Harry.

As bochechas e o pescoço de Hermione coraram até a raiz do seu cabelo.

— Sinto muito você que tenha ouvido isso, e eu também sinto que você teve que entrar no meio da nossa discussão. Foi tudo extremamente embaraçoso e eu aprecio o que você tentou fazer.

Ele deu de ombros. — Não foi nada demais.

— Bem, eu estou grata. E eu sinto muito por estragar a sua noite.

Nunca renunciando a uma boa oportunidade, Rony sorriu. — Você não arruinou a minha noite. Na verdade, a noite é uma criança, então por que você não deixa eu te pagar uma bebida?

Ela torceu a toalha de papel em suas mãos antes de jogá-la na lixeira.

— Hum... você é muito gentil em oferecer, mas foi um longo dia. Eu provavelmente devo ir para minha casa.

— Nós poderíamos ir bem aqui na frente, no O'Malley.

Em sua clara hesitação, ele riu.

— Eu prometo que não é uma oferta para tentar te embebedar com álcool e em seu debilitado estado emocional e te convencer a ir até a minha casa comigo.

Secretamente, ele esperava que uma ou duas bebidas pudessem ser capaz de descongelar seu verniz gelado e dar-lhe a chance de partir para o ataque e finalizar. Ele não ficou muito surpreso quando o choque inundou o rosto de Hermione.

— Sério?

Ele cruzou os dedos sobre o coração. — Palavra de escoteiro, ele mentiu.

Os cantos de seus lábios curvaram-se como se ela estivesse lutando com um sorriso.

— Ok, então. Depois do dia que tive, eu poderia tomar uma bebida com certeza. — Ela se olhou no espelho. — Ah, eu estou uma bagunça. Você poderia me dar alguns minutos para jogar uma água no rosto?

- É claro. Eu estarei lá fora.

* * *

**Bem, demorei mas voltei. Espero que vocês gostem desta história tanto quanto eu gostei. **

**Os capítulos postarei dependendo dos comentários, se estiverem com alguns ou muitos(espero) posto mais rápido, então deixem sua opinião.**

**Até a próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Rony, Hermione lançou todo o ar que estava segurando, em uma lufada muito exagerada. Sem fôlego, ela encostou-se ao balcão do banheiro. Tomar uma bebida com Rony Weasley.

— Você está louca? — Toda mulher no prédio sabia da sua reputação e conhecia seu lema de "ame-as e deixe-as" e, a menos que ela quisesse que seu coração fosse partido, ela o evitava completamente.

Os pensamentos do seu encontro com ele na festa de Natal brilharam como uma tempestade de raios em sua mente. Ele era novo na empresa, e ela mantinha seus olhos abertos para qualquer homem solteiro em potencial. Depois de pegá-lo olhando para ela várias vezes, ela tinha inocentemente perguntado a Angelina sobre quem ele era. Ela tinha sacudido a cabeça tão rápido, que Hermione tinha certeza que ela ia ficar com uma vértebra solta no pescoço.

— Ele é extremamente sexy, Mione, então você precisa ficar bem longe dele a menos que você queira ser mais uma da lista. — Ela respondeu. As outras mulheres entraram na conversa com descrições detalhadas de algumas das façanhas infames de Rony com mulheres diferentes à empresa. Então, quando ele veio em sua direção com seu papo de galinha, ela o dispensou tão duramente, que ele saiu com o rabo entre as pernas, pelas suas duras palavras.

Ela puxou sua bolsinha de maquiagem para fora da bolsa. Se olhando no espelho, reaplicou um pouco de pó solto no rosto. Com o resultado das lágrimas, foi necessário reaplicar novamente o delineador, rímel, e sombra. Com um toque de acabamento, ela passou um batom rosa nos lábios.

Ela olhou seu reflexo e gemeu. Por que ela estava se incomodando com seu rosto?

Tudo o que ele se preocupa é como ela está do pescoço para baixo, de preferência, a área da cintura! Deus, de todos os homens no prédio, tinha logo que ser Rony para vir em seu socorro.

Senhor Qualquer Uma Serve Weasley.

Ele era o tipo de homem que não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado, por isso ele devia ter contas a acertar com ela. Hermione jogou a bolsinha de maquiagem de volta na bolsa. Com uma respiração profunda, ela foi para fora.

Fiel à sua palavra, Rony estava sentado em um dos bancos fora do banheiro. Ele levantou se no momento que a viu.

— Pronta?

— Claro.

Ele empurrou as portas giratórias e saíram pela calçada. Os seus saltos clicando ao longo do caminho. A corrente de ar quente do tráfego pesado passou correndo por eles, agarrando no fundo da sua saia curta e ela lutou durante todo o caminho para não dar uma de Marilyn Monroe na avenida.

— Você vai sempre ao O'Malley? — ela perguntou, tentando puxar conversa.

Rony assentiu. — Algumas noites por semana eu e alguns dos caras do meu departamento, vamos tomar uma cerveja. Talvez pegar o último jogo. — Ele apertou o botão de faixa de pedestres. — E você?

Ela franziu o nariz enquanto atravessavam a rua.

— Não muito. Eu não gosto muito do clima lá. — Quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ela disse rapidamente:

— Eu quero dizer, é bom ir com você esta noite. É apenas um lugar que eu e minhas amigas não gostamos muito de ir.

Com seu habitual sorriso arrogante Rony segurou a porta aberta do O'Malley, para ela entrar.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Desde que você está comigo, você não terá que se preocupar com um bando de idiotas bêbados tocando em você.

— Exatamente. Bem, talvez só um idiota bêbado. — Ela olhou para ele. — Depende de quanto você bebe.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram antes que ele desse uma risada.

— Bem, eu vou tentar me controlar.

Uma jovem loira estava na recepção. Ela sorriu com a visão de Rony e ajustou o decote da camisa para lhe dar uma visão melhor de seus seios. Ele recompensou os seus esforços com um sorriso.

— Podemos ter uma mesa, Jenny?

— Claro Rony. Siga-me.

Enquanto Jenny quebrava seus quadris na frente deles, Hermione revirou os olhos para Rony que piscou em resposta. Jenny os indicou uma pequena mesa na parte de trás do balcão. Ela entregou um menu, e depois olhou diretamente para Rony. — Até mais!

Ele deu um breve aceno e então voltou sua atenção para o menu.

Provavelmente sentindo seu olhar, ele olhou para cima.

— O que foi?

— Nada. — ela murmurou.

— Se o seu nada é sobre Jenny, eu te disse que eu vinha muito aqui.

— Eu não disse nada. — Ela respondeu.

— Você não tem que dizer. O brilho deste olhar mortal que você estava me dando é o suficiente. — Ele sorriu para ela.

— Como eu já sei o que você quer perguntar, Jenny não é uma das minhas conquistas, e eu nunca a encontrei em qualquer lugar fora de O'Malley. Além disso, seu pai é dono desse lugar, e ele não hesitaria em chutar a minha bunda!

Por alguma razão, ela descobriu que achava aquela declaração reconfortante. Ainda assim, Hermione conseguiu manter a sua melhor cara de jogadora e encolheu os ombros.

— Não é da minha conta.

Ele só riu quando um garçom veio até a mesa.

— O que posso fazer vocês esta noite?

Rony acenou para ela.

— Eu vou querer uma margarita com gelo e com sal, por favor. - ela disse.

— Uma garrafa de Heineken.

O garçom anotou nosso pedido em sua caderneta e voltou ao bar. Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e colocou a cabeça entre suas mãos. Um suspiro longo, exasperado escapou de seus lábios.

— Dia ruim, hein?

Ela levantou a cabeça, e um sorriso triste cintilou seu rosto.

— Não foi um dos meus melhores. Eu realmente não posso culpar apenas Harry pelo péssimo dia que tive. Ele já começou infernal com o chá de bebê que dei para Therese.

— Sua chefe? — ele perguntou, e ela assentiu. O garçom voltou com as bebidas. Ela tomou um gole da deliciosa margarita e Rony tomou um gole generoso de sua garrafa. Um sentimento ansioso a abateu quando viu sua expressão curiosa, e ela temia que ele estivesse prestes a fazer uma pergunta pessoal.

— O que aconteceu de tão errado no chá de bebê? Alguma maluca cravou um soco na mesa porque não acertou aqueles jogos bobos de adivinhar "o que está na fralda"?

Ok, então não era a pergunta que eu estava esperando.

— Como diabos você sabe o que se passa em um chá de bebê?

Ele fez uma careta.

— Eu tenho quatro irmãs mais velhas. Confie em mim, eu passei algum tempo no inferno de um chá de bebê.

Ela sorriu. — Eu acho que você realmente conhece.

— Então o que aconteceu? — Ele cutucou. Com um encolher de ombros, ela respondeu:

— Nada realmente. Foi apenas mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria.

— Porque você quer ter seu próprio bebê?

Ela engasgou e quase cuspiu toda a margarita.

— Espere, como você poderia ...?

— Harry me falou. — Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto um vermelhidão quente dançava sobre suas bochechas e pescoço.

— E... Ele falou? O... O que mais ele disse?

Rony tomou outro gole antes de responder.

— Que era para ele ser supostamente o pai de seu bebê, mas ele desistiu.

Mesmo que ela só tivesse tomado um gole da sua bebida, a sala inclinou e girou em torno dela. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se ver livre desse pesadelo que era o rumo que esta conversa tinha tomado. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

— Eu vou matá-lo!

— Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Você está brincando comigo? — Sua voz subiu uma oitava.

— Já foi ruim o suficiente quando ele ficou me mandando emails e ligando o tempo todo. Agora ele aparece no meu trabalho para me assediar. Mas o pior de tudo, de todas as pessoas, ele escolhe você para contar tudo, os detalhes mais privados da minha vida pessoal!

Rony se inclinou para frente, batendo os cotovelos contra os dela.

— Eu, de todas as pessoas ... o que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela abaixou a cabeça. — Nada.

— Oh, não. Você não vai sair desta tão fácil.

— É apenas o tipo de homem que você é, você não poderia entender meus problemas e os meus desejos.

Rony bufou.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Por causa da minha alegada reputação de mulherengo, eu não posso entender o que deve ser para você, desejar tão desesperadamente ser mãe, que você tente com seu melhor amigo gay, que ele transe com você?

— Não foi isto o que eu quis dizer.

— Então, me fale.

Ela se inclinou até seus rostos estarem a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Desde que você pensa que sabe tudo, diga-me se você pode entender isso. Você sempre quis algo tão desesperadamente que você achou que fosse morrer se você não conseguisse? Que este simples pensamento te mantém acordado durante toda à noite. Você não pode dormir, você não pode comer, você não pode beber. Você está tão consumido por esse desejo, que nada mais importa, e você não tem certeza se vale a pena viver se você não puder consegui-lo .

Lágrimas amargas ameaçavam descer pelos olhos dela, e ela mordeu o lábio para não chorar na frente dele. Enquanto Rony permanecia em silêncio, ela sacudiu sua cabeça e se inclinou de volta na cadeira.

— Vê? É este o meu caso. Um homem como você não pode querer entender o que é este meu desejo por um bebê.

— Não, eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Eu realmente duvido que você esteja falando sério.

— Talvez em certa medida ... — Um lento sorriso lascivo deslizou em seu rosto que enviou um calor em suas bochechas e a fez contorcer na cadeira.

— Eu queria tanto você na festa de Natal que eu pensei que fosse morrer quando você se recusou a voltar para casa comigo.

O tom rouco de sua voz a assustou.

— Perdão?

Ele puxou sua cadeira tão perto da dela, que ela lutou contra o impulso de recuar. Ela engoliu em seco com sua proximidade. O brilho lascivo piscando em seus olhos o fez parecer o Lobo Mau sobre a chapeuzinho vermelho.

— Quanto mais claro que eu posso falar isto? Você estava tão sexy com aquele vestido verde. Seu cabelo estava solto e caia em ondas em torno de seus ombros. E você me manteve em suspenso, me dando aqueles sorrisos inocentes no salão.

Sua respiração chamuscou contra meu rosto antes que ele sussurrasse em meu ouvido.

— Eu nunca quis tanto foder alguém como eu queria foder você.

Ela o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

— Deus, você é um bastardo de um egoísta! Estou abrindo a minha alma para você sobre o desejo de uma criança e você me diz que você me queria para ... para ...

Rony cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Você já é bem grandinha, Hermione. Não pode dizer a porra da palavra?

— Você é realmente nojento. — Ela agarrou as bordas do seu copo e estreitou os olhos para ele. — Se eu não precisasse tão desesperadamente do resto da minha margarita, eu jogaria na sua cara arrogante!

Ele riu de sua indignação.

— Agora isto são modos de falar com o futuro pai de seu filho?

Ela voou em seu assento como um elástico.

— Perdão?

— Estou falando de uma proposta para nós, boa para os dois, para conseguirmos algo que realmente, realmente queremos. Eu dou um pouco, e você dá um pouco.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu estou falando sobre oferecer meu DNA para você. Harry disse que você se recusa a ir a um banco de esperma, porque você pode acabar tendo Satanás desovando do seu útero, então eu acho que seria um bom candidato.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando as ondas de choque rolaram violentamente contra ela.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Sobre qual parte: eu ser um doador, ou que eu sou a melhor escolha do que a semente de Satanás? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

— As duas ... mas, principalmente, que você gostaria de ser meu doador de esperma.

— Sim, eu estou falando sério.

— Você tem alguma idéia do que exatamente implica ser um doador de esperma? — Ela questionou.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Eu tenho uma idéia muito boa.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

— Como você pode agir de forma leviana sobre isso? É um enorme compromisso.

— Me dê um tempo. Nós estamos falando sobre masturbação em um copo de plástico e não doação de um órgão.

— É um pouco mais do que isso, na verdade.

— Eu tive alguns amigos que fizeram na faculdade. Nada muito intenso. — Rony deu de ombros. — Além disso, não é como se eu concordasse em casar com você e depois te desse um garoto. É apenas um pouco de DNA compartilhado entre conhecidos. E eu tenho certeza que Harry teria que assinar algo dizendo que ele não iria levar o garoto, certo?

— Sim, nós tínhamos discutido um contrato quando Draco não permitiu que Harry se envolvesse.

— Eu aposto que eu sou um candidato muito melhor do que Harry era.

— E como é isso?

— Todo mundo quer um filho saudável, inteligente e atraente, certo? Bem, eu tenho que fazer exames na empresa anualmente. Minha família não tem histórico de quaisquer doenças graves ou doença mental. Eu me formei como um dos melhores alunos da minha classe, da Universidade da Geórgia, e eu tenho meu MBA. — Ele piscou para ela. — E eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu traria alguns poderosos genes, olhando para o quadro geral.

Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

— Qual seu objetivo? Sem ofensa, mas além de trabalharmos na mesma empresa, eu mal te conheço. E o que eu sei não é muito lisonjeiro. Independentemente de como você está displicentemente oferecendo uma parte de sua essência, é um enorme sacrifício para qualquer pessoa. E eu não posso imaginar a razão para você agir de forma tão altruísta.

Rony passou a mão sobre o coração.

— Porra, Emma, você realmente está me machucando. Quer dizer, eu coloquei minha vida em risco há menos de uma hora atrás, quando você e Harry estavam brigando, mas eu ainda sou um maldito egoísta.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Basta responder a pergunta.

Ele sorriu. — Ok, ok, você está certa. Meus motivos não são completamente altruístas.

— Eu sabia! — Ela bufou.

— Aqui esta minha proposta. Eu me ofereço para ser pai do seu filho, e você por sua vez, promete concebê-lo comigo naturalmente.

O medo irradiou sobre dela, fazendo a tremer.

— Naturalmente? Como... eu e você... fazendo sexo?

— A maioria das mulheres estariam achando esta ideia muito mais atraente, do que você esta demonstrando. - ele meditou.

Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

— Eu não posso fazer sexo com você!

— Por quê?

— Eu simplesmente não posso.

— Você vai ter que me dar uma razão.

Ela torcia o guardanapo de papel em suas mãos, coisa que normalmente ela estava propensa a fazer quando ficava nervosa.

— É que eu acredito que o sexo é algo sagrado e especial para ser feito entre duas pessoas que estão profundamente comprometidas uma com a outra e que se amam.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

— E quantas vezes você passou pelo sexo profundamente comprometido com alguém?

Ela se recusou a encontrar a expectativa em seu olhar.

— Uma vez. — ela sussurrou.

— Puta merda! — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Isso é inacreditável.

Hermione atirou seu olhar ao encontro dele.

— Eu tenho certeza que é difícil para você compreender alguém que não transa com tudo que se move! Bem, eu não transo com qualquer um. E sim, eu tinha vinte anos quando eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara que eu estava namorando há mais de um ano, que mais tarde tornou-se o meu noivo.

— Eu não sabia que você era divorciada.

— Eu não sou. Ele morreu em um acidente de carro seis meses antes da data do nosso casamento.

Ela lutou contra o dilúvio de emoções que surgiram com a lembrança de Viktor.

Mais arrependimento do que dor. Quantas vezes ela se torturou por sempre adiar a data do casamento? Na época, ela pensava que estava sendo prática e sensata. Ela queria terminar a faculdade, e então ela queria esperar que se ele formasse em medicina.

Foi assim que eu conheci Angelina. Nate, o namorado dela, era o melhor amigo de Viktor em Emory.

Rony a arrancou dos seus pensamentos. Fazendo uma careta, ele disse:

— Jesus, Em, eu sinto muito.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou.

— Há quanto tempo foi isso?

— Quatro anos.

Ele engasgou com a cerveja que tinha acabado de tomar. Depois que ele se recuperou do acesso de tosse, ele perguntou:

— Você não tem sexo há quatro anos?

— Não... — ela sussurrou, correndo seu dedo ao longo de uma das profundas ranhuras na madeira da mesa.

Ela odiava ter que admitir isto a Rony, mas ele tinha que entender por que sua proposta era tão absurda. Mesmo com sua desesperada necessidade de um bebê, ela não estava desesperada o suficiente para justificar ter sexo casual com um notório mulherengo.

Ou...

— Puta que pariu. — ele murmurou. — Como você aguenta?

Ela estreitou os olhos para sua expressão incrédula.

— Quando os últimos quatro anos de sua vida estão um inferno, o sexo realmente não entra no alto escalão da sua lista de prioridades.

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O que você quer dizer? — Ela olhou para o guardanapo, que agora estava desfiado em seu colo, e tentou manter suas emoções sob controle. A última coisa que queria fazer era ficar histérica na frente dele pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

— Depois que Travis faleceu, eu me fechei por um ano. Acho que você poderia afirmar que eu estava como um zumbi. Eu levantava, ia trabalhar e voltava para casa. Então, assim que eu comecei a ver a luz do sol de novo, minha mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer. Ela era o meu mundo, e pelos próximos 18 meses, minha vida inteira estava sendo consumida cuidando dela. — As lágrimas turvaram seus olhos. — E então ela simplesmente se foi.

À vista da expressão aflita de Rony, Hermione deu um riso nervoso.

— Eu só posso imaginar agora que você estava desejando nunca ter me chamado para uma bebida, muito menos me feito qualquer proposta.

— Isso não era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

— Ah, e o que era?

- Se você quer saber, eu estava pensando como eu nunca conheci uma mulher como você antes.

— Supostamente deveria ter um elogio ai?

— É claro que há. Eu não sou um idiota tão grande assim, você sabe.

Depois que ela revirou os olhos com ceticismo, ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

— Você é como um paradoxo para mim. Um minuto você é como uma flor frágil e em seguida, você é dura e inflexível como o aço.

Ela não poderia evitar manter a boca escancarada.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer algo tão profundo e sensível.

— Eu tenho meus momentos. — ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

— Por todos os meios possíveis, por favor, tente ter mais deles.

A expressão jovial de Rony ficou séria.

— Eu realmente sinto muito sobre tudo que você passou nos últimos anos. Ninguém deveria ter que suportar tanto e fazer isso sozinha.

— Obrigada. — ela murmurou, enquanto tentava não olhar para ele como se, de repente, tivessem crescido chifres. Era realmente possível que, por baixo sua personalidade egocêntrica houvesse realmente um bom coração? Um que realmente se preocupava com tudo o que eu tinha passado?

— E eu também gostei muito das coisas que você falou sobre seu tempo sem sexo, depois de tudo que passou. É muito refrescante encontrar uma mulher com ideais a moda antiga.

— Você está falando sério?

Rony deu um sorriso tímido.

— Sim, eu estou. Também foi bom saber que sua rejeição pública na festa de Natal não foi apenas sobre mim, mas mais sobre suas crenças pessoais.

— Honestamente, você poderia ser mais egoísta? — Ela respondeu, mas não pode deixar de sorrir para ele.

— Piadas à parte, eu posso ver porque você quer ter o bebê.

— Oh, você pode? — Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Você já teve tanta morte e perda que você decidiu que quer um pouco de vida em você. — Ele apertou a mão dela. — Certo?

Ela respirou rouca, enquanto suas palavras ecoavam nela. Como era possível que alguém como Rony conseguisse explorar tão fundo seu coração e suas emoções, quando mesmo Angelina, às vezes não entendia seu desejo profundo pela maternidade?

— Sim. — ela murmurou.

— Então me deixe te dar isso. Me deixe te dar um bebê.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de se beliscar com o absurdo da situação. Como ela deixou de ser um desastre emocional desejando um bebê e chegou ao ponto de pensar em negar uma oferta masculina para cumprir meus sonhos?

O lado racional de sua mente protestava contra seu coração.

— Você tem alguma ideia de como isso soa louco? Eu não te conheço! Por que você, de todas as pessoas, esta oferecendo uma parte de si mesmo para eu alcançar meu sonho?

— Eu já lhe disse por quê.

Ela soltou um gemido frustrado.

— Então você quer dormir comigo. E esta é a sua única motivação?

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Você subestima o seu fascínio e apelo sexual.

— Se você quer realmente que eu comece a levar a sério a sua ideia, você vai ter que me dar uma razão melhor do que essa.

Rony se contorceu um pouco na cadeira e limpou a garganta antes de responder.

— Bem, há outra razão...

— E?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu prometi a minha mãe quando ela estava morrendo de câncer que eu teria filhos algum dia. Dessa forma, eu acho que posso manter a minha promessa com o mínimo de compromisso necessário.

Embora ele tentasse esconder, eu podia ver a dor fervendo nos olhos de Rony. Era óbvio o quanto ele amava a sua falecida mãe.

— Eu sinto muito sobre sua mãe. — Ela murmurou.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Aconteceu há cinco anos.

— Mas por que ela fez você promete ter filhos? Quer dizer, ela simplesmente não assumiria que você gostaria de ter seus filhos um dia?

— Na verdade, não.

Ela deu uma sacudida de nojo na cabeça.

— Eu aposto que você sequer consegue ficar perto de crianças.

- Para sua informação, eu tenho nove sobrinhos e sobrinhas e um sobrinho-neto de três meses de idade. Se você falar com qualquer um deles, irá descobrir o ótimo tio que sou.

Ele pegou seu iphone e rolou por algumas fotos antes de empurrar a tela em minha frente.

— Oh! — Ela murmurou, enquanto observava os rostos sorridentes.

— Eu não sabia que tinha uma família tão grande.

— Quatro irmãs, lembra? Além disso, somos católicos irlandeses.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Você não é um pouco jovem para ter um sobrinho neto?

Ele apontou para uma mulher de meia-idade atraente.

— Angela é 15 anos mais velha do que eu, e Megan não estava realmente esperando ser mãe aos 22.

Hermione sorriu para o recém-nascido nos braços da jovem.

— Ele é lindo.

— Em nove meses, esta foto poderia ser você. — Rony disse suavemente.

Emoções incharam em seu peito, e ela sentia como se não pudesse respirar. Ela fechou seus olhos momentaneamente, tentando desesperadamente manter agarrado o fio frágil da sua sanidade. A resposta para todos os seus problemas estava sentado bem na sua frente. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era dizer sim, e ela finalmente poderia ser mãe. Era tudo muito complexo, e ela precisava desesperadamente se afastar de Rony para pensar claramente.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos de novo, encontrou Rony olhando fixo para ela.

Hermione sorriu se desculpando.

— Hoje eu tive um dia com muita coisa sendo lançada sobre mim. Eu vou precisar de algum tempo para pensar sobre isso.

— Eu entendo. Leve o tempo que você precisar. Você sabe onde me encontrar.

Ela assentiu e então se levantou.

— Obrigada pelas bebidas... e por me ouvir.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— A qualquer hora.

E então ela fez algo que surpreendeu até a ela mesma. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha.

Quando Hermione se afastou, os olhos de Rony estavam arregalados.

— Boa noite. — ela murmurou antes de sair rapidamente do bar. O calor da tarde de verão bateu contra seu rosto, enquanto a noite se aproximava. Drenada emocionalmente e fisicamente, sentindo suas pernas bambas, ela tropeçou levemente sobre o pavimento irregular, ela tinha acabado de entrar no estacionamento iluminado, em direção a sua vaga, quando alguém agarrou seu braço. Ela se virou, usando toda sua força para socar o rosto do assaltante.

— Porra, você tem um bom gancho de direita. — Rony gemeu, trazendo sua mão para o olho direito.

— Oh Deus, eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia que era você! — ela se desculpou.

— Não, está tudo bem. Eu fui um idiota em não chamar seu nome primeiro nome. — Ele a espiou através de um olho.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Você fez na empresa o curso de Defesa Pessoal para Mulheres?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Sim! Bem, eles te ensinaram bem. Estou feliz por você não tentar o velho método SING.

— Oh, o método Soco no peito e Chute com o pé no Nariz e na Virilha? — Rony assentiu.

— Chutando minhas bolas, a minha oferta poderia ser prejudicada.

Desesperada para mudar de assunto e se afastar das suas partes masculinas, ela perguntou: — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Meu carro está aqui.

— Ah, esta certo. — ela murmurou se sentindo uma idiota.

— E eu prometi ao Harry que eu iria te acompanhar até seu carro e confirmar com certeza que você estava bem.

Ela tentou resistir a vibração de seu coração com seu ato de bondade.

— Obrigada. Isso foi muito doce de sua parte. Eu estacionei mais para lá.

— Eu posso levá-la. — Quando ela olhou para ele com ceticismo, ele sorriu.

— Você sabe, para provar que o cavalheirismo não está morto e etc.

— Ok, então.

Seus sapatos ecoavam na calçada, enchendo o estacionamento silencioso com seu barulho.

— Então, hum, você mora aqui perto? — Ele perguntou.

— Não, eu estou a cerca de trinta minutos daqui, em East Cobb.

— Isso não é muito longe dirigindo. Quer dizer, você sabe, quando não tem transito.

Ela abaixou a cabeça para não rir na frente dele de sua péssima tentativa de conversa fiada. Hermione não devia ter escondido sua diversão tão bem, porque de repente ele perguntou:

— O que é tão engraçado?

Ela sorriu.

— Ah, eu só estava me perguntando quando você iria mencionar sobre o tempo.

— Eu estava tão ruim assim, né?

— Está tudo bem.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Eu acho que estou fora de meu jogo, eu normalmente não preciso conversar muito com as mulheres que normalmente saio.

Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Confie em mim, Mione, isto foi um elogio.

— Oh, ali esta meu carro! — Ela apontou seu Accord. — Bem, chegamos. Harry estaria orgulhoso de saber que estou sã e salva. — Ela grunhia, enquanto pegava a chave na bolsa.

— Se ele estiver vivo amanhã, depois de fofocar tudo para você, como ele fez. Vou ficar surpresa se ele não tiver colocado um outdoor na I-75, dizendo: "Por favor, Transem com minha Amiga!"

Rony riu.

- Vá devagar com ele. Ele se preocupa com você.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa com a ternura no seu tom.

— Eu sei que ele se preocupa.

Eles ficaram meio sem jeito por um momento, sem se encararem.

— Bem, obrigada novamente por esta noite e por me trazer até meu carro.

— Foi um prazer.

Enquanto ela desligava o alarme no botão do chaveiro, Rony começou a ir embora, mas então ele parou. Ele se virou para trás e balançou a cabeça.

— Oh Merda! Foda-se!

Ele a pegou totalmente desprevenida, a empurrando contra o carro. Passou os braços em volta da sua cintura, colando-a contra ele. Eletricidade vibrava nela com seu toque, e o seu cheiro invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a sentir vertigens.

Ela se contorcia em seus braços.

— O que é você est...

Ele a silenciou, inclinando-se e esmagando seus lábios contra os dela.

Ela protestou, empurrando suas mãos contra seu peito, mas o calor de sua língua deslizando pelos seus lábios abertos a deixaram fraca demais para reagir.

Os braços de Hermione caíram molemente pelo seu corpo.

As mãos de Rony varriam a sua cintura e de volta para cima. Ele emaranhou seus dedos através do seu longo cabelo, enquanto sua língua mergulhava em sua boca, acariciando-a e provocando. As mãos dela subiram para envolver seu pescoço, puxando-o ainda mais perto.

Deus tinha passado um longo tempo desde que alguém a beijou, e ele tinha tomado de uma vez, o que Viktor levou uma semana para ter coragem de fazer. Rony a manteve presa contra o carro, usando seus quadris, enquanto continuava o ataque a sua boca.

Apenas quando Emma pensou que não conseguia mais respirar e poderia desmaiar, ele largou seus lábios. Olhando para ela com os olhos semiabertos e bêbado com o desejo.

Rony sorriu.

— Talvez isso irá ajudá-la com sua decisão. — E então ele se afastou e caminhou de volta pelo corredor, deixando a quente, chateada e sozinha contra o carro.

* * *

** Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. **

**Até a próxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Durante o dia seguinte na hora do almoço, Angelina passou pela porta do escritório de Hermione e jogou sua carteira em cima da mesa.

— Não me devolva e sob qualquer circunstância não me deixe aproximar das máquinas de venda automática. Eu tenho um vestido pronto para uma festa em uma semana, e irei de saladas e aipo até lá.

Ela riu sua mente ainda distante. Ela ainda estava se recuperando dos eventos da noite anterior e neste momento era impossível se envolver sobre o novo vestido de festa de Angelina e seu drama por dieta.

Ela havia passado a noite rolando na cama, enquanto sua mente girava com a proposta de Rony. Mas, principalmente, foi mantida acordada pelos seus lábios que ainda queimavam dos beijos escaldante dele. Seu corpo, durante a maior parte da noite, doía com a vontade.

Após jogar-se na cadeira, Angelina inclinou a cabeça para Hermione.

— O que há com você?

— Nada. — ela mentiu.

Angelina a olhou, enquanto abria seu Tupperware.

— Mentira. Você se parece com o inferno.

— Obrigada. Eu vou assumir que é o stress da dieta de baixo carboidrato que está falando, e não apenas você sendo intencionalmente mal-intencionada, ok?

— Ha, ha. Parece que alguém está em uma ressaca emocional hoje. — Angelina respondeu, no meio de uma garfada de alface.

— Não, não é nada disso. — Ela rabiscou negligentemente no calendário da sua mesa.

Embora ela não tivesse certeza se estava pronta para dizer qualquer coisa para Angelina sobre a noite com Rony, ela também sabia que iria explodir se não contasse a ninguém. E ela sabia que precisava do conselho da sua melhor amiga, se fosse realmente levar a oferta dele a sério.

— Angie?

— Hum? - Angelina não olhou para cima. Em vez disso, ela olhou para sua salada com uma expressão de nojo. — Você sabe, eu mataria agora por algum tempero bem condimentado.

— Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Angelina tirou o olhar do Tupperware e olhou para ela.

— Oh merda. Eu não gosto do seu tom. O que aconteceu? Você foi demitida? Não, espere, eu fui demitida?

Hermione acenou com a mão com desdém.

— Não, não, não é nada que. É só... — ela respirou fundo. — Depois do chá de bebê, eu sai para tomar uma bebida com Rony Weasley.

— Oh Jesus, você não fez isto! Mione, eu te avisei sobre ele! — Angelina exclamou com seus olhos fechados.

— Por favor, não me diga que ele se aproveitou do seu fraco estado emocional depois do chá de bebê?

— Dê-me um pouco de crédito! — Ela bufou.

Os olhos escuros de Angie se abriram.

— Então o que aconteceu?

Ela começou a contar tudo, deste o aparecimento de Harry até chegar na proposta de Rony.

Quando chegou na parte de conceber naturalmente, Angelina literalmente voou fora de sua cadeira, fazendo a salada voar junto.

— Puta merda, Mione!

— Eu não disse que sim.

Os olhos de Angelina se arregalaram.

— E por que não?

— Por que não? Você se assustou dois segundos atrás, apenas por pensar que eu tinha ficado com ele!

— Isso é diferente. Eu sei que você quer um homem serio para ter um relacionamento, e Rony Fitzgerald não é um homem certo para isto. Mas ele certamente é o cara certo para ser usado como um maldito garanhão.

Quando ela não respondeu, Angelina se inclinou sobre a mesa.

— O que realmente esta te preocupando?

Ela se recusou a olhar para cima.

— Bem... Você sabe.

— Essa é a sua resposta? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão possível para dizer não!

— Me deixe esclarecer melhor a situação para você. Você tem uma oportunidade perfeita de conseguir o que mais quer neste mundo, um bebê, de um homem inteligente, saudável e ótima aparência, combinando perfeitamente com uma mente que exala sexo.

Ela corou e balançou a cabeça.

— Você conhece a minha experiência, ou falta dela, com os homens. Eu nem sei como começar.

— Ah, eu tenho um milhão de diferentes cenários em mente agora em como você pode começar. — Angelina respondeu, balançando as sobrancelhas.

— Eca!

Angelina riu.

— Ok, ok, eu não vou te torturar com mais insinuações.

— Obrigada.

— Mas... — disse Angie, segurando a mão de Hermione — Só se você prometer aceitar a oferta do Rony.

Ela empurrou seus dedos para longe em frustração.

— Confie em mim, há uma voz muito insistente e irritante na minha cabeça me dizendo para marchar até seu escritório neste instante e dizer-lhe que sim. Como se fosse algum golpe estranho e torto do destino que o fez aparecer na noite passada, fazendo esta loucura ter inicio.

— Parece que é a voz da razão falando com você, e eu não posso mais concordar com ela. Ele está se oferecendo para te dar a experiência de sua vida, em mais de uma maneira. Quero dizer, se eu não fosse apaixonada por Nate por mais de cinco anos, eu teria considerado pegar Rony também.

Hermione cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

— Sério?

— Sim. — respondeu Angelina sonhadora. — É como eu te disse antes, ele é extremamente sexy. Quem não gostaria de experimentar isto pelo menos uma vez na vida?

— Então o que você está dizendo é que Nate não é o extremamente sexy?

Angelina riu.

— Nate é apenas sexo com um baixo teor de gordura em trigo fino. Mas eu semeei algumas aveias selvagens em volta, por isso estou totalmente satisfeita com o que eu tenho.

Ela se inclinou para agarrar seu recipiente e talheres abandonado. Agitando o garfo para mim, e disse:

— Você, por outro lado, tem um saco de aveia que necessita urgentemente ser semeada.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Vamos deixar as minhas aveias de fora disso, por favor.

— Vamos lá, Mione. Você não está nem um pouco curiosa para saber como seria fazer sexo com ele?

O calor aumentou no rosto dela, enquanto pensava no beijo de Rony contra o carro. Se ele pudesse deixa-la quente e ardendo em um sombrio estacionamento, o que ele poderia fazer na cama?

— Claro que eu estou. Eu estou prestes a atingir meu auge sexual, então eu não estou totalmente morta na área de desejo.

— Então, qual diabos é o problema?

Hermione franziu os lábios, pensativa.

— Ok, aqui está uma, eu sei, péssima analogia para você. Rony é como participar da Indy 500 do sexo, e eu preciso de alguém mais...

— Carrinho bate-bate?

— Eu ia dizer pista lenta, espertinha.

Angelina riu.

— Desculpe. Não consegui evitar. — Ela endireitou-se na cadeira. — Continue.

Ela girou o lápis distraidamente.

— O que eu quero dizer é que Viktor e eu tínhamos a mesma velocidade. Claro, eu já brinquei com alguns caras, cheguei algumas vezes até a terceira base, mas nada muito serio. Viktor teve apenas outra garota antes de mim. Nós sempre namoramos, e ele foi paciente e esperou meu tempo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

— Rony não me parece ser o tipo paciente, que entenderia meu tipo. Ele é mais parecido com o tipo, "uau", "demais", do que "obrigada por tudo minha senhora".

— Você nunca vai saber a menos que você tente. E o inferno, Mione, ele não é um Neandertal que vai agarrá-la pelos cabelos e arrastá-la para dentro de sua caverna. — Angelina fez uma pausa e lambeu os lábios. — Embora esse cenário tenha um potencial bem pervertido.

— Angie, por favor. — ela gemeu.

— Tudo bem. Aqui estão as orientações gerais. Independentemente de saber se você esta amando ou não a pessoa, o sexo é principalmente comunicação. Então deixe ele saber o que quer ou não quer. Ele, obviamente, quer você muito desesperadamente, se está disposto a oferecer seu DNA, apenas para poder rolar no feno com você, então eu tenho certeza que ele vai estar mais do que disposto a fazer do seu jeito.

Imagens de bondade fugaz de Rony e sua preocupação com ela brilharam na sua mente. Ele não era o completo idiota que ela pensava que era.

— Eu acho que então...

Angelina suspirou.

— Ok, Mione, vamos esquecer tudo sobre a pressão de sexo e sobre que tipo de homem deve ser Rony. Só por um momento, pense apenas no que seria a sensação, talvez já no próximo ano, de estar com seu próprio bebê em seus braços.

Lágrimas deslizavam pelos seus olhos com este pensamento, e a levou de volta para o que Rony tinha dito na noite passada. Um bebê, isto que eu tinha que focar.

Claro, Rony era praticamente um estranho para ela, mas seria a mesma coisa, se não pior, se ela usasse um doador de esperma. Ela estava tendo a oportunidade de conhecer o pai de seu bebê profundamente, coisa que nunca iria acontecer se fizesse em uma clinica.

Ela não tinha muitas opções, por isso, se quisesse ter o bebê, este plano fazia mais sentido.

— Mais uma vez, você provou que é muito boa em publicidade, porque acabou de me vender a proposta de Rony, eu vou aceitar!

Angelina gritou enquanto rodeava a mesa, jogando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, ela sorriu maliciosamente.

— Oh Mione, basta pensar sobre a criança linda que você e Rony vão fazer juntos. Ele ou ela será um destruidor de corações infernal um dia!

Ela sorriu. Uma imagem cintilou em minha mente, de uma menininha com olhos azuis penetrantes e o cabelo ruivo de Rony. Ela estava prestes a fazer seu sonho virar realidade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Alguns dias mais tarde, quando olhou para cima, Rony estava enquadrado em sua porta. Colocando a mão sobre o telefone, Hermione fez sinal para ele entrar.

Enquanto ele varria os olhos pelo escritório, ela relutantemente desviou a atenção de suas belas feições e voltou para a voz na linha.

— Sim, eu vou resolver isso. Obrigada novamente.

Ela desligou e anotou as informações na agenda. Depois que terminou, sorriu para ele.

— Estou feliz que você pudesse se encontrar comigo hoje.

— Eu sempre fico feliz em encontrar tempo para te ver Hermione.

Era irritante saber, que apenas seu sorriso era suficiente para fazê-la corar, deixando suas bochechas vermelhas na hora.

— Estou assumindo, desde que você me chamou aqui, que está pronta para aceitar a minha oferta. — Ele inclinou-se, apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do dela. — Eu tenho certeza que você pensou longamente e pesou todas as suas opções.

— Sim. — ela murmurou, enquanto seu corpo estava se tornando muito consciente da proximidade dele. Ela realmente odiava ele ter tanto efeito sobre ela.

— Foi o pensamento de me ver nu que finalmente selou o acordo?

Com seu sorriso travesso, ela revirou os olhos.

— Você acha que consegue reunir um mínimo de maturidade, considerando a gravidade da situação?

Rony riu e se sentou na cadeira em sua frente.

— Tudo bem, eu vou tentar.

— Seria interessante, observando nossos melhores interesses, celebrar este acordo sobre um ponto de vista de negócios. Primeiro, nós precisamos nos submeter a exames de sangue para garantir que não haja chances de DST ou outros problemas de saúde.

— Posso garantir a você que eu estou limpo, mas fico feliz em me submeter.

— Obrigada. — Ela passou uma pasta de documentos para ele. — Eu também pedi para meu advogado fazer isto.

Ele olhou para a pasta, antes de olhar de volta para ela.

— Um contrato, hein? — Ele recostou-se na cadeira e pegou a pasta aberta. — É um desses contratos como em um livro bizarro, onde destacamos o que estamos dispostos a fazer ou não fazer durante o sexo? Como nossos limites rígidos e palavras seguras?

Hermione sentiu um incêndio de embaraço se espalhar pelas suas bochechas.

— Absolutamente não!

Rony riu.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Só para você saber, eu não sou muito chegado nestas coisas loucas como chicotes e correntes.

— Isso é tão bom de ouvir! Agora você pode, por favor, levar isto a sério?

Ela se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa.

— Este contrato descreve o que é esperado, ou eu suponho que eu deveria dizer o que não se espera de você em relação ao que acontece depois que você se torna pai do meu filho.

Enquanto Rony deslizava sobre os primeiros parágrafos, ela continuou.

— Honestamente, o contrato é mais uma proteção a você. Ele garante que eu nunca posso exigir de você as obrigações financeiras, tais como apoio à criança ou registro de paternidade.

— A seção Cinco parece não ter nada a ver com finanças. — Rony respondeu, estendendo o contrato para ela, que não precisou olhar sobre o que ele estava falando. Ela sabia exatamente o que o parágrafo implicava.

— A Seção Cinco me protege no caso de você tentar me processar por custódia ou tentar tirar a criança.

— Você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

- Bem, não. É apenas o que meu advogado disse...

Os olhos de Rony escureceram.

— Este parágrafo diz que eu nunca poderei ter contato físico ou verbal com o meu filho.

— Eu não acho que você queira. Você disse antes que nunca desejou filhos ou a responsabilidade.

— Isso é verdade, mas e se acontecer de mudar de ideia? Se daqui a alguns anos, ou antes, eu queira ver como ele ou ela esta? E se o garoto quiser me ver um dia?

— Eu não sei. — Ela abaixou a cabeça e encostou-se à mesa. — Quando o bebê era para ser de Harry, eu conhecia todas as respostas. Nós nos conhecemos e nos amávamos desde que tínhamos 12 anos. Seus pais queriam netos, então eu sabia que ele estaria envolvido de alguma forma, independentemente do que Draco quisesse.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de expectativa de Rony.

— Com você, tudo está no ar.

Eles se encararam por um momento. Rony tirou uma caneta do bolso do seu terno.

— Tudo bem. Vamos fazê-lo à sua maneira.

Ele começou a rabiscar sua assinatura em todo o contrato.

— Espere. — ela exclamou.

Ele olhou para ela com surpresa.

— Qual é o problema?

— Se você esta realmente levando a serio sobre o bebê, podemos negociar.

— Tudo bem. Mas só altere a parte sobre eu poder ver a criança. Eu não quero participar de trocas de fraldas ou de alimentação noturna, esta bem?

Ela sorriu.

— Eu entendo.

— Então, como devemos proceder?

— Na verdade, eu estava esperando serem o mais breve possível, bem, tão logo os resultados de nossos testes saiam. Eu devo estar ovulando na ocasião.

— Hein?

Ela corou.

— É o momento em que fica mais fácil para engravidar.

— Portanto, nós vamos transar 24 horas. Sete dias por semana? — Rony perguntou com um sorriso.

— Não. Isso não é como conceber obras.

— Que pena. — ele falou.

Hermione retornou seu lugar para olhar para o calendário.

— Daqui uma semana, na segunda-feira esta bem para você?

— Parece bom para mim.

Mordendo o lábio, ela hesitou antes de explanar para ele o resto das orientações necessárias para conseguir o bebê. Ela estava com vergonha de falar sobre algumas dela na frente dele.

— Fala logo, Mione. — ordenou Rony, seu tom misturado com diversão.

Ela momentaneamente estreitou os olhos para ele, pois ele era muito bom em ler sua linguagem corporal.

— Ok, então aqui está o negócio. É melhor se não fizermos sexo todos os dias durante o meu período fértil. Ter relações sexuais todos os dias pode ser contraproducente para conceber. Então você estaria disposto a me encontrar novamente na Quarta-feira e, potencialmente, sexta-feira?

— Uma programação de sexo? Como você é eficiente. — ele ponderou.

— Por favor, fale sério.

Um sorriso perverso brilhou em seu rosto.

— Bem, minha "caneta" esta sempre comigo. Pronta e ereta, sempre que você precisar de mim.

— Obrigada. - ela respondeu, com um sorriso apertado. — Agora que estamos devidamente conversados, onde devemos nos encontrar?

— Eu estou pensando que, como você quer manter isso o mais profissional possível, o ideal provavelmente é usar algum terreno neutro, como um quarto de hotel, em vez de uma de nossas casas.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Isso soa bem.

— Posso então fazer uma reserva no Grand Hyatt em nosso nome?

A boca de Hermione caiu aberta.

— O Grand Hyatt? — —Repetiu

Rony riu.

— Eu não sou um cara estilo Best Western ou Holiday Inn , Mione.

— Oh, não, isso é bom. É que eu pensei que desde que você esta me ajudando e tudo, eu iria cuidar da diária do hotel, e várias noites no Hyatt é um pouco fora do meu orçamento.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu vou cuidar disso.

— Mas...

- Eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu tenho muito mais dinheiro do que você, então deixe que eu cuido disso. Além do mais, você precisa economizar o seu dinheiro para cuidar da criança.

Mesmo que ela não gostasse desta situação, não podia negar que ele tinha razão.

— Tudo bem então. Você pode pagar.

— Obrigado.

— Então segunda-feira à noite às sete?

* * *

**Dois capítulos de uma vez esse mês. O tempo está um pouco curto então devo fazer desse jeito, dois capítulos por mês.**

**O próximo capítulo será "hot" então se preparem! kkkk**

**Espero que gostem e COMENTEM, preciso saber o que vocês acham!**

**Até a próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ao som da campainha, ela vestiu o roupão e correu até a porta, para deixar Angelina entrar.

Ela mal abriu a porta e Angelina perguntou, — Como você se sentindo?

Ela gemeu.

— Eu vou me encontrar com Rony em uma hora, e eu sinto que posso vomitar a qualquer momento. Eu preciso de um Xanax para passar por esta noite!

— Eu imaginava isto. — Angelina respondeu, enquanto entrava no hall. — Não tenha medo. Agora estou aqui para te dar apoio e garantir o quanto você esta fabulosa.

Ela deu um abraço rápido em Angie.

— Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

— Não é nada.

— Além disso, você tem me ajudado com meu relacionamento ao longo destes anos. Eu realmente tenho uma divida com você!

Elas caminharam pelo corredor até o quarto.

— Então, o que você vai vestir? — Angelina perguntou.

Ela apontou para um vestido preto, bastante recatado, pendurado na porta do armário. Angelina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não, não! Este é discreto demais para o objetivo desta noite!

— Honestamente, Angie, nós vamos nos encontrar com um objetivo certo. Por que importa o que eu vou vestir? Não é como se eu fosse usá-lo muito tempo.

Angelina revirou os olhos.

— Não seja boba, Mione. Os homens são tão visuais. Você tem que pegá-lo ansioso para rasgar suas roupas e te violentar no momento em que te ver.

— Mas vamos jantar primeiro... — Hermione protestava, enquanto Angelina já tinha se enfiado no seu armário e acendido a luz.

— Melhor, deixe-lo a meio mastro o tempo todo e querendo te comer de sobremesa!

— Eu realmente não acredito que você pensou e muito menos disse isso!

Angelina deu um suspiro de desprezo.

— Bem, uma de nós tem que pensar nessas coisas.

Hermione a ignorou e voltou para o banheiro, para fazer a maquiagem. Estava passando um blush rosa em minhas bochechas, quando Angelina finalmente irrompeu pela porta.

— Ooh, um presente! — Ela estendeu um vestido curto, marfim de chiffon, tomara que caia.

As paredes lilás do banheiro, de repente começaram a fechar dentro dela. Hermione balançou a cabeça freneticamente para Angelina.

— Não, definitivamente eu não posso usar isso.

— Por que não? É sexy, sem ser vulgar, e é sua cor favorita. Além disso, ele vai mostrar a bunda fabulosa que você tem!

Uma queimadura lenta e emocional irradiava através do seu peito, e por um momento, ela estava tão abalada que não podia falar. Quando finalmente encontrou voz, ela estava tensa com a emoção.

- Esse é o vestido que eu usei na minha de festa de noivado com Viktor.

A expressão radiante de Angelina momentaneamente vacilou, mas ela rapidamente retornou com o sorriso.

— Perfeito! Você deve usá-lo em uma ocasião totalmente nova. Aquela foi uma noite feliz, e hoje também é, porque começa um novo capítulo na sua vida, aquele em que você se tornará mãe.

Ela olhou para o vestido por um momento. Uma imagem cristalina veio na sua mente. Sua mãe segurando sua mão, e sorrindo amplamente. A voz dela ecoou novamente em sua mente, ouvindo o que ela disse naquele dia na loja.

— Oh Mione, meu doce, esse vestido é para matar! Você vai roubar a respiração de Viktor.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando tanto saborear aquela memória e manter suas emoções sob controle. Quando ela teve certeza de que não iria chorar, abriu os olhos e sorriu para Angelina.

— Você está certa. Ele precisa de uma nova memória, e esta é a ocasião certa para isto.

— Esse é o espírito! — Envolvendo seus braços em torno dela, Angelina a apertou com força.

— Droga, eu tenho orgulho de te chamar de minha melhor amiga. Você é tão forte e resistente com tudo o que passou, e então decidir ter seu próprio bebê independente desta forma. Você é o meu alicerce!

— Eu estou tão feliz por você, e também que finalmente serei tia.

— Madrinha, lembra?

Angelina torceu o nariz.

— Eu não sei se eu quero toda esta responsabilidade moral e ética que vem junto em ser madrinha. Eu sou mais a tia travessa que foge com eles para assistir filmes pornográficos e compra bebida quando é menor de idade.

Ela riu.

— Nós vamos ter que trabalhar essa sua mentalidade, especialmente antes que você se torne mãe!

— Morda sua língua, mocinha. Tenho que levar Nate a um novo estágio, antes que pense em ter filhos.

Hermione voltou a se maquiar enquanto Angelina começava a trabalhar em seu cabelo.

— O que você acha? Deixo ele preso?

— Não, Rony gosta do meu cabelo solto e ondulado. — ela respondeu, enquanto aplicava um pouco de sombra no olho.

— Ah, não é que minha menina está pensando no que Rony quer. Você vai ter ele comendo na palma de sua mão em algum momento!

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Por que eu sinto como Scarlett O'Hara em "E o vento levou", quando ela de repente se lamenta por que que as mulheres têm que agir como bobas para pegar um marido?

— Bem, tecnicamente você não está fazendo tudo isso por um marido, você só quer que Rony tenha uma ereção... Ou duas.

Seu corpo sacudiu com o riso, fazendo-a passar o delineador no lugar errado.

— Angelina, caramba, olha o que você me fez fazer!

— Eu? Eu não falei nada demais, apenas constatei os fatos.

Após limpar o delineador borrado, ela virou o pulso e olhou para o relógio.

— Merda! Temos que começar a nos mexer, ou eu vou chegar tarde!

Ela olhou para o seu telefone pela milionésima vez.

— Merda, merda, merda!

Ela já estava 15 minutos atrasada, e sua mensagem para Rony não teve resposta. Ela temia que ele ficasse chateado e fosse embora. Afinal de contas, ele não tem que esperar pelas mulheres, que normalmente estavam bem dispostas e capazes ao seu menor comando.

Seu telefone soou enquanto entregava o carro para o manobrista. Apalpando dentro da bolsa, ela o arrancou fora. Um olhar para baixo, ela leu a mensagem e seu coração se acalmou e depois reiniciou disparando.

"Com certeza é melhor você chegar aqui. Rápido. Esta noite não vou me conformar com uma ducha fria."

— Senhora? — O manobrista perguntou.

Com seus pensamentos consumidos por Rony, ela nem percebeu que a porta do carro estava aberta e um rapaz olhava com expectativa para ela.

— Oh, eu sinto muito.

Ela pegou o bilhete dele e correu para o hotel. Seu olhar varreu a massa de rostos estranhos no saguão. Quando não conseguiu ver Rony, esticou o pescoço, procurando através da sala lotada. Finalmente, seus olhos o encontraram, e ela deu um sorriso hesitante. Ele caminhou com determinação em sua direção. Com sua expressão frustrada, ela apertou suas mãos.

— Oh, Rony, eu estou atrasada, me desculpe pelo atraso. O transito estava um pesadelo e...

Ele a silenciou, esmagando seus lábios no dele. Ele manteve esse beijo muito mais casto do que a noite no estacionamento, uma vez que estavam no meio do lobby de um hotel cheio. Quando ele se afastou, ela deu um tapa no seu braço.

— Você realmente tem que parar de fazer isso! — Ela protestou.

— Beijar você?

— Não, me interromper.

— Me desculpe, mas eu não consegui evitar. Você hoje esta fodidamente linda!

Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

— Ok, então, você está perdoado.

Rony sorriu.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Você está com fome?

— Um pouco. — ela mentiu. O pensamento de comer já lhe dava vontade de vomitar.

Seus nervos ainda estavam muito fora de controle.

— Vamos. — Ele descansou sua mão contra a parte baixa das suas costas e a guiou em direção ao restaurante do hotel.

Um garçom vestido com um smoking os sentou em uma mesa com uma belíssima vista para o pôr do sol sobre a cidade. Ele anotou o pedido das bebidas e depois se retirou.

Quando ela foi pegar o cardápio, seus dedos roçaram nos dedos de Rony. Ele olhou para cima e deu aquele sorriso típico, terrivelmente sexy. Uma mistura de desejo com ansiedade a queimou, pulsando por todo seu corpo e ela desviou o olhar de volta para o menu.

"Respire, Mione. Você pode fazer isto!"

— O que parece bom? — ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Oh, eu não sei. — Hermione murmurou, mantendo seus olhos firmemente presos no menu.

Comida era o pensamento mais distante neste momento na mente de Hermione. Tudo o que ela podia pensar era sobre o que ia acontecer depois do jantar. Qual seria a sensação?

Ela gostaria de finalmente ter intimidade com alguém de novo? Acima de tudo, ela se preocupava em atingir as expectativas que ele havia estabelecido para ela.

Ela nunca se sentiu mais grata, do que o momento em que o garçom voltou com a margarita.

Ela se inclinou e tomou um gole longo e ardente, sugando metade do copo. Ela estremeceu quando o álcool atingiu seu estômago.

No momento em que o garçom anotava o pedido de comida, ela bebeu a escaldante margarita e pediu outra bebida.

— Eu acho que eles fazem uma excelente margarita aqui, hein? - Rony perguntou com um sorriso apertado.

Ela balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo.

— Totalmente.

Enquanto Rony lançava uma conversa detalhando sobre sua promoção a vice-presidente de marketing e como ele estava ansioso com todas as viagens, ela trabalhou em drenar sua segunda margarita. Ela mal processava suas divagações sobre como trabalhar no exterior e dentro do país era importante para os negócios. Em vez disso, ela se concentrou em entornar a coragem líquida através daqueles canudos fininhos. Sem perder o ritmo, ela acenou ao garçom pedindo outro.

Rony se interrompeu no meio da frase e arqueou suas sobrancelhas ruivas.

— Você está tentando ficar bêbada até sua bunda bater no chão para que possa suportar fazer sexo comigo?

— Não, não, isso, não é nada disso! — Ela choramingou.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa.

— Você mal bebeu metade da sua margarita na semana passada. Agora você está virando estas como uma pessoa que estava em reabilitação e caiu em tentação.

Ela respirou fundo, decidindo que era melhor ser honesta com ele.

— É só que... eu estou nervosa com isso é tudo.

— Sobre nós dormindo juntos?

Ela assentiu.

As sobrancelhas de Rony dobraram.

— Você está com medo que eu vá machucar você ou fazer algo que você não queira?

— Não, não é nada disso.

— Então o que é? — Ele exigiu.

— Eu tenho medo de ser uma decepção para você.

Sua boca se abriu em descrença.

— Como você poderia pensar isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Porque você já esteve com um monte de mulheres... E eu não tenho experiência. Eu só estive com um homem, e fora ele, eu não sei o que os homens querem.

— Primeiro de tudo, apesar do que a fábrica de boatos diz, meu número é relativamente baixo, Hermione. Não é como se eu tivesse comido metade da cidade, ou eu fosse o Gene Simmons do Kiss. E em segundo lugar, o sexo tem basicamente a mesma premissa, não importa com quem você esteja. Diferentes pessoas trazem diferentes gostos e desejos para a mesa.

Ela brincou com o canudo em sua bebida.

— Eu acho que tenho medo de que uma vez ficando comigo, você não irá querer seguir com o nosso acordo.

— Como se eu estivesse tão decepcionado pela experiência, que eu nunca mais quisesse dormir com você de novo?

— Sim. — ela murmurou.

Então Rony jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada, quando parou, seu lábio ainda tremia um pouco.

— Não é engraçado. — Sua diversão rapidamente se desvaneceu.

— Oh Mione, me desculpe se eu machuquei os seus sentimentos. É só que eu não poderia imaginar que você realmente acreditasse em algo assim.

— Bem, eu acreditei. Ela suspirou. Eu acredito.

Ele levantou o dedo indicador.

— Permita me deixar isso bem claro. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você consiga me decepcionar. Eu nunca desejei tanto alguém, como desejo você.

Ele se aproximou dela, sua respiração chamuscando a pele sensível do seu ouvido.

— Eu fico duro só de olhar para você.

As bochechas de Hermione queimaram com suas palavras. — Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso!

Rony sorriu.

— É a verdade. O momento que eu te vi hoje à noite eu queria varrer com você para o quarto.

Tomando sua mão, ele levou sob a toalha de mesa e a trouxe para seu colo.

— Veja o que você faz comigo!

Sua boca correu seca com suas palavras, e ao fato de que ele já estava a meio mastro como Angelina queria. Ela passou a língua sobre seus lábios. O jeito que ele a estava olhando, a fez formigar o corpo da cabeça aos pés, especialmente entre as pernas. Deus, ele era tão sexy, um pouco sexy demais para seu gosto. Se ele era capaz de deixa-la tão quente e incomodada apenas sentada na mesa, ela não podia imaginar como seria estar na cama com ele.

Nesse momento, a vontade dela ganhou dos seus nervos.

— Eu acho que estou pronto para ir lá para cima, se você estiver.

As sobrancelhas de Rony dispararam em surpresa.

— Mesmo sem o jantar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Me deixa adivinhar. Você tem medo de perder a coragem— Ele perguntou.

Com a quantidade absurda de álcool bombeando através do seu sistema, ela deu a ele um sorriso sensual.

— Não, eu só estou pronta para transar com você. — No momento em que as palavras escaparam de seus lábios, ela engasgou e abaixa sua cabeça. — Oh meu Deus, eu realmente disse isso?

— Se você continuar falando assim, eu não vou ser capaz de andar até lá em cima, sem mostrar minhas condições ao salão inteiro. - Ele rapidamente sinalizou para o garçom o pedido da conta.

Uma vez que ele tinha pagado, ela levantou da cadeira e o salão girou.

— Oh merda, eu estou tonta.

Rony agarrou seus ombros para estabiliza-la.

— Vai ser capaz de andar?

— Eu acho que sim. Mas se eu vou ou não voltar a beber de novo é discutível.

Ele riu enquanto passava o braço em volta da sua cintura e a levava para fora do restaurante. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra o peito dele, desfrutando o cheiro amadeirado de sua colônia. Quando ele começou a ir em direção aos elevadores, ela olhou para cima e perguntou:

— Não precisamos fazer o check-in?

Ele pegou a chave do quarto no bolso da jaqueta e acenou.

— Tudo resolvido.

— Você é o único homem com um plano. — ela respondeu, rindo, em seguida, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já tivesse dito. Quando Rony olhou para ela, com diversão, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Sério, nunca, nunca vou beber de novo.

— Não, você fica muito bonita quando está bêbada. — disse ele, apertando o botão do elevador.

As portas se abriram, e eles entraram. O solavanco do elevador fez as pernas dela parecerem borrachas, e ela se agarrou mais apertado em Rony. O elevador soou quando chegou ao andar.

— Depois de você. — Rony insistiu, quando as portas se abriram.

— Obrigada. — Mas quando saiu, Hermione virou para a direita e depois para a esquerda, sem saber para onde ir.

— Por aqui! — Rony a instruiu, pegando-a pelo braço.

Quando eles chegaram no quarto, seu olho parou na placa bronze de identificação na porta, e ela agarrou a manga do terno de Rony.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? Esta é uma suíte de lua de mel.

— Sim, eu percebi quando eu reservei. Me falaram que era o mais bonito que eles tinham. - Ele sorriu. — Além disso, eu pensei que você ficaria mais confortável, fazendo o que temos que fazer se parecêssemos casados.

Ela piscou com incredulidade.

— Isso é tão doce. Você pensou em tudo, não é?

— Qualquer coisa para deixá-la mais confortável.

O coração de Hermione acelerou com suas palavras.

— Obrigada.

Rony abriu a porta.

— Depois de você.

* * *

**Eu tive que parar nessa parte crítica. Dou um doce para quem adivinhar o que acontece a seguir! kkkkkk**

**Na próxima semana, se sobrar, um tempinho eu posto o próximo capítulo e já falo: é super fofo.**

**OBRIGADA pelos comentários, me deixam muito felizes, e fizeram eu postar mais rápido. **

**Até a próxima! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione entrou na suíte e engasgou. Uma trilha de pétalas de rosas vermelhas entrelaçadas faziam o caminho da sala de estar para o quarto. Na mesa de centro, uma garrafa de champanhe gelada em um balde de prata, e ao lado duas taças longas de champanhe.

Uma taça gigante transbordando de morangos mergulhados no chocolate fez seu estômago rosnar. Ela voltou seu olhar e depois seguiu as pétalas de rosas para o quarto, onde fileiras de velas esperavam ser acesas. Havia um pacote rosa embrulhado sobre a cama. Ela olhou de volta para Rony, que estava tirando seu terno.

— Você fez tudo isso por mim?

— Eu gostaria de levar o crédito, mas a equipe que fez todas estas coisas de velas e rosas. — ele respondeu, jogando o cartão-chave sobre a mesa. Como ela continuava com a expressão confusa, ele riu.

— O que você esperava? Uma cama de solteiro e uma rapidinha? Eu sei que isso é apenas para procriar, mas me dê um pouco de crédito.

— Não... Mas eu não imaginava isso. — Ela sorriu timidamente. — Obrigada por ter tido tanto trabalho para me agradar.

— Foi um prazer.

— O que tem na caixa? — Ela perguntou, apontando para a cama.

— Um presente para você.

— Para mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça e entregou o pacote.

— Antes de você abri-lo, tenho que te falar uma coisa. Você já sabe que não precisa fazer nada, apenas respirar, já é suficiente para me dar uma furiosa ereção...

— Rony... — ela protestou.

Ele riu da sua indignação.

— De qualquer forma, eu sou o tipo de homem que gosta de uma lingerie, então eu pensei que você poderia usá-la e me fazer feliz.

Hermione abriu a tampa da caixa. Depois de afastar o papel rosa de seda, seus olhos bateram em um tecido de cetim verde esmeralda. Seus dedos tremiam quando os colocou dentro da caixa para tirar a camisola baby-doll. O corpete verde era intrincado com pequenas pedras douradas e flores bordadas, que iam até suas coxas e também uma calcinha fio dental combinando.

— Está tudo bem?

— É lindo. — ela murmurou. O pensamento dele comprando e pensando nela era esmagadora. Será que ele faz isso com todas suas conquistas, ou ela vem com suas próprias lingeries?

— Obrigada.

O rosto de Rony abriu um sorriso largo.

— Eu não sei se ela é bonita. É mais sobre como você fica tão sexy quando está de verde. Foi assim com o vestido verde na festa de Natal e como você está vestida hoje à noite.

Ele ternamente afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho do rosto.

— Essa cor faz destacar ainda mais seus cabelos e seus olhos.

— Mas como é que você descobriu o meu tamanho?

— Angelina me ajudou com isso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Por que eu não estou surpresa? Eu vou ter que me lembrar de agradecer a ela por isso.

Rony riu.

— Bem, se isso te fizer sentir melhor, ela jurou que cortaria minhas bolas fora se eu arruinasse esta noite para você.

— Ela não fez isso?

— Ah, sim, ela fez.

— Entre Harry e Angelina, eu não acredito que você ainda queira continuar com isto!

— Está tudo bem. Eu trabalho bem sob pressão. — Rony brincou. Ele fez sinal com a cabeça para o banheiro.

— Agora, afaste esta carranca do rosto e vá se trocar.

Ela riu. — Ok, então.

Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, trancando-a por segurança. Hermione abriu o zíper do vestido, e deixou escorregar pelo seu corpo em um sussurro de chiffon caindo no chão. Depois de trocar a calcinha pelo fio dental, ela tirou o sutiã e colocou a camisola. Não havia botões ou zíperes, apenas um laço de cetim para amarrar no meio e mantê-la no lugar.

Quando terminou, ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho.

— Oh céus!

De alguma forma, a camisola tinha transformando-a em uma completa gatinha sexual.

Ela praticamente podia ouvir a voz de Angelina gritando em seu ouvido. "Vá pegá-lo, baby!"

Com a mão pairando sobre a maçaneta da porta, ela puxou algumas reconfortantes respirações antes de abrir.

Rony estava de costas para ela, quando saiu do banheiro. O quarto cintilava à luz de velas e uma música suave saia de um iHome no canto. Ela não podia acreditar ele estava cuidando das coisas desta maneira. Em sua mente, ela o imaginava jogando-a para cima, como o Lobo Mau e a devorando antes que ela conseguisse fechar a porta.

Ela ficou sem jeito no meio da sala, esperando ele a notar. Hermione trocou seus pés, esfregando os braços nus. Finalmente, ela pigarreou. Quando Rony se virou, seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Puta merda, Mione.

Conscientemente, ela puxou a bainha do babydoll, tentando se cobrir um pouco mais.

— Como eu estou? — Perguntou, virando lentamente para ele dar sua aprovação.

Ele fechou o espaço entre os dois em duas passadas largas. Os seus braços rodearam a cintura dela, e a puxou contra ele. Sua respiração provocante contra seu rosto enquanto ele sussurrava.

— Infernalmente Sexy.

— Obrigada.

Amparada por seu elogio, ela se inclinou e levou seus lábios aos dele. Desta vez, ela deslizou a língua em sua boca, avidamente buscando seu calor. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da cintura, direto para sua bunda. Ele engatou uma de suas pernas sobre o quadril dela, moendo a necessidade dentro de dela. Ela gemia com a sensação deliciosa dele através da fina calcinha. Enquanto ele se movia contra ela, Hermione queria sentir mais dele, sua pele nua na dela. Ela arrancou seus lábios momentaneamente para longe dele.

— Você não vai tirar nada?

— Eu estava esperando você tirar de mim.

— Oh... — ela murmurou. Felizmente, ele já tinha tirado a gravata, então ela não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Seus dedos trêmulos alcançaram os botões de sua camisa.

Ela se atrapalhou com o primeiro antes de desfazer o resto. Ela puxou sua camisa e arregalou os olhos com a visão do seu peito esculpido. Sem questionar se podia, ela passou a mão sobre o meio do seu peito, até os gominhos da barriga, chegando até a fivela do seu cinto, fazendo com que Rony sugasse o ar e os músculos do seu estômago se apertassem.

Desfrutando o efeito que o mais leve toque causava sobre ele, ela olhou para cima e sorriu.

— Belo peito. Eu aposto que você gasta horas na academia.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu poderia soar mais clichê?

Ele riu.

— Não, meu esporte é na piscina. Eu já ganhei campeonato estadual como melhor nadador.

— Hmm, Eu imagino transar com ele apenas com uma Speedo... — ela pensou consigo mesma. O peito de Rony balançou com riso, e ela percebeu com horror, que escorregou e falou em voz alta.

— Jogue suas cartas certas, e eu poderia usar um dia só para você.

Ansiosa para ver mais dele, ela rapidamente soltou a fivela e empurrou o cinto para fora da calça.

Depois de jogar no chão, ela o olhou. Seu olhar aquecido queimava dentro dela, e ela sentia um calor inundando as bochechas e descendo até o pescoço. Ela estendeu a mão para empurrar a camisa de seus braços. Ela escorregou para o chão.

Agora, tudo o que restava eram as calças de Rony, e para ela era o mais intimidante, ou pelo menos o que estava dentro. Uma vez que desabotoou o botão, seus dedos se atrapalharam no zíper.

Quando ela empurrou para baixo, sua mão roçou contra sua ereção. Ele resistiu dentro da cueca, à espera de ser liberado para meu toque.

Ela se inclinou contra ele, pressionando seu corpo no dele, para enfiar sua mão na parte de trás da calça, descendo pelo seu corpo. Suas mãos momentaneamente pararam para apertar sua bunda antes de puxar a calça. Deslizou para baixo de seu corpo no mesmo movimento que as suas calças.

— Não vai ter elogios para a minha bunda? — Rony questionou, sua voz atada com diversão.

Quando ela chegou ao chão, elevou a cabeça para ele.

— Muito bonita.

Ele riu.

— Obrigado.

Colocando a calça atrás das suas pernas, ela subiu lentamente de volta. Suas unhas arranhando suas panturrilhas e coxas. Rony não desviou seus olhos dela. Mais uma vez, ele colocou a mão dela na sua bunda, enquanto levava seus dedos para o cós da sua cueca. Assim que ela começou a liberar sua ereção, ele empurrou sua mão. Quando ela olhou para Rony com surpresa, ele balançou a cabeça.

— Nesta nossa primeira vez, vamos focar apenas em você.

Então, ele trouxe seus lábios nos dela, mergulhando a língua em sua boca. Hermione colocou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele massageava sua língua com a dela;

Rony deixou um rastro quente de sua boca sobre a orelha dela, enquanto sua mão subia para embalar o corpete.

— Você tem o par mais surpreendente de peitos.

Um riso nervoso escapou de meus lábios.

— O que? — Perguntou.

— Você falou igual um garoto de fraternidade com tesão.

Ele sorriu.

— Porque falei peitos? E como devo chamá-los?

— Seios talvez?

Seus dedos mergulharam dentro do corpete, colocando sua mão na carne quente dela.

Quando seu polegar sacudiu para frente e para trás no mamilo, ela engasgou. Ele sorriu com a sua resposta.

— Ok, você tem os seios muito bonitos. Está melhor?

Ela acenou com a mão.

— Mmm, muito melhor. — ela respondeu, sem fôlego.

— Eu mal posso esperar para enfiar minha boca sobre eles.

Ela gemeu quando ele trouxe a outra mão ao peito negligenciado e começou a amassar ambos. Em uma declaração que surpreendeu a ela mesma, Hermione perguntou:

— O que é que te faria parar agora?

— Hmm, este pouco de tecido. Você se importa se nos livrarmos dele?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Rony levou seus dedos para o laço de cetim no decote.

Lentamente, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, ele soltou a fita. Ele deu um leve puxão e a camisola se abriu. Seu olhar caiu para os seios dela, e ele lambeu os lábios. Ela sentiu o calor subindo entre as pernas, e trocou os pés, pressionando as coxas juntas de alívio.

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás quando sua boca fechou sobre um mamilo. Ele sacudia e girava a língua no seio e depois sugou profundamente.

Sua mão acariciava o outro seio, enquanto sua língua trabalhava com o bico em sua boca que estava como uma pedra de excitação. Ela não podia lutar contra o grito de prazer que escapou de seus lábios.

Os dedos dela automaticamente foram para o seu cabelo, puxando e agarrando os fios quando o prazer tomou conta dela. Rony lambeu uma trilha molhada para o outro seio, antes de reivindicar o mamilo. A dor entre as suas coxas cresceu, e ela sabia que se ele a tocasse lá, ele iria facilmente encontra-la encharcada em sua necessidade por ele.

Como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela, Rony serpenteou uma mão pelo seu estômago.

Seus dedos leves provocando através da sua barriga, fazendo com que seus quadris tremessem em suas mãos.

Ele hesitou antes de finalmente mergulhar suas mãos entre as pernas dela.

Ela ofegou contra seus lábios, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam contra a carne sensível sobre a calcinha. Os quadris dela arquearam involuntariamente contra sua mão, esfregando-se contra seus dedos.

— Eu já posso nos livrar deste tecido também?

— Uh-huh. — ela murmurou quase incoerente.

Ele riu enquanto seus dedos puxavam a calcinha pela cintura, deslizando devagar para baixo.

Assim como ela tinha feito com ele, seu corpo desceu com a calcinha até o chão, exceto que ele beijou e mordiscou em uma trilha pelas as coxas e pernas. Ela sentia que a qualquer minuto seus joelhos fraquejariam e ela cairia. Felizmente, Rony segurou a parte de trás de suas coxas para mantê-la firme, enquanto ela levantava os pés para a calcinha sair.

Ajoelhado diante dela, os dedos de Rony mergulharam entre suas pernas, procurando seu clitóris inchado. O momento em que ele começou a acariciar, ela gritou e agarrou seus ombros apertado. Seu polegar continuava esfregando, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram para dentro das dobras molhadas. Eles rodavam contra as paredes apertadas, deixando-a em um frenesi de desejo. Ela mordeu o lábio para tentar manter o grito de êxtase enterrado na garganta. Mas foi inútil quando ele continuou o ataque em seu núcleo, trazendo-a cada vez mais e mais perto de gozar.

Quando a onda de seu primeiro orgasmo caiu sobre ela, Hermione cravou as unhas nas costas de Rony e empurrou a pélvis com força contra sua mão. Rony se levantou do chão.

Ele manteve as mãos apertadas na cintura dela, enquanto ela tentava se orientar.

— Você é tão linda quando goza. — ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Ela corou com suas palavras, sua respiração ainda em pequenos suspiros irregulares.

Gentilmente, ele a guiou até a cama e depois a deitou suavemente. Se empurrando com os cotovelos, ela subiu mais um pouco no colchão. Rony pairava sobre ela, um desejo ardente brilhando em seus olhos azuis. Ela estremeceu sob seu olhar.

Cobrindo seu corpo com o dele, ele afastou as pernas dela. Ele, então, começou a beijar o pescoço, para baixo através do vale dos seios, e sobre a barriga.

Quando a sua cabeça mergulhou entre as pernas dela, seus olhos fecharam em êxtase.

Desta vez, quando seus dedos entraram, era a sua língua que girava em torno do clitóris dela, sugando-o em sua boca. Ela apertou com força suas mãos nos lençóis.

— Oh Rony. — ela gritou. Imediatamente, a mão dela voou para sua boca. "Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca gritei na cama antes."

Seus dedos mantinham um ritmo rápido, enquanto ele continuava a lamber e chupar o seu centro.

— Ah, sim! Sim, Rony... Por favor — ela murmurou, torcendo os lençóis mais apertado em suas mãos. Seus quadris mantinham um ritmo maníaco, enquanto ele mergulhava seus dedos e sua língua dentro e fora dela.

Finalmente, ele a levou até o limite e ela gozou violentamente. Quando ela começou a retornar, ela percebeu que uma de suas mãos havia abandonado o lençol e tinha torcido o cabelo de Rony.

Depois que ela o soltou, ele arrancou suas cuecas, dando uma visão completa de sua ereção gigantesca. Ele se levantou do meio das pernas dela e sorriu.

— Então, qual é a melhor posição para fazer bebê?

"Mas o que...? Ele estava seriamente me perguntando qual a melhor posição para fazer...".

— Hum, bem, supostamente papai-mamãe.

— Parece bom para mim. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, se posicionando entre suas coxas.

Quando seu pênis cutucou a abertura dela, Mione ficou tensa e agarrou seus ombros.

Rony a beijou com ternura sobre a testa.

— Eu vou levar isso suave e lentamente ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e apertou os olhos bem fechados.

— Não, olhe para mim, Hermione.

Obedecendo ao seu comando, ela olhou para ele. Gentilmente, ele começou a entrar devagar. Ela ofegava de prazer, em vez de dor, enquanto ele a enchia.

— Hmm. — ela murmurou, quando ele finalmente se enterrou completamente.

— Deus, me sentir dentro de você é incrível. — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você. — ela respondeu.

Ele riu e ficou parado por um momento, permitindo que ela se acostumasse com o seu tamanho.

— Sim, mas, para mim, é mais sobre ser capaz de sentir tanto. Eu nunca estive dentro de uma mulher sem preservativo antes.

— Sério?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que você me fez perder minha virgindade de preservativo.

— Oh... — ela murmurou.

Lentamente, ele tirou e empurrou de volta para ela.

— Foda! Oh, sim, isso é muito quente — ele gemeu em seu ouvido. Uma vez que ele encontrou um ritmo, ela ergueu os quadris para encontrá-lo. Eles se moviam em uma quase unidade, suas respirações vinham rasgadas.

Mas, depois de alguns minutos, Rony surpreendeu, mantendo seu ritmo lânguido.

Ele foi suave e doce, quase como o amor que ela costumava ter com Viktor. Uma dor emocional queimou através de peito dela, e Hermione estremeceu. Ela não gostou desta mudança de sentimentos que estava acontecendo. Isto deveria apenas ser sexo para procriação, e não fazer amor. Quando ela olhou nos olhos de Rony, viu como ele estava se segurando. Pegando seu rosto em suas mãos e sorriu.

— Você não tem que se segurar por mim.

— Tem sido um longo tempo desde que você fez sexo, e eu não quero machucar você. — ele respondeu, praticamente rangendo os dentes com o esforço.

— Eu não sou virgem, então você não vai me machucar. — Com a continuidade do ritmo lento, quase metódico, ela percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa, para fazê-lo parar de se segurar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não se sabia se iria ter a coragem de fazer o que era necessário.

Desenhando uma profunda respiração, ela bateu com força na sua bunda.

— Duro! Rony Weasley é melhor você realmente me foder, quando você falar que vai fazer isto!

A cabeça de Rony levantou de uma vez, quando ela lhe deu um tapa.

— Cristo, Mione, eu não posso acreditar que você disse isso.

O rubor tingiu as bochechas dela como de costume, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não me trate como uma flor frágil. Eu quero que você aproveite isso.

— Tudo bem, então. — ele praticamente rosnou. Ela gritou quando ele a virou, deixando-a montada nele. Ele ficou imóvel, enterrado profundamente dentro dela, esperando que ela tomasse as rédeas.

Timidamente, ela balançou contra ele, até que começou lentamente a acelerar o ritmo. Inclinando-se para trás, ela descansou as mãos sobre suas coxas. Ela montou duro e rápido, se esfregando contra ele, até que ele encontrou o local certo para manda-la ao topo novamente.

— Sim! Oh Deus! — Ela chorou.

Rony a levantou da posição sentada. Ele tomou um dos seios em sua boca e chupava profundamente, enquanto agarrava os quadris apertados. Ele mudou o ritmo de movimento contra ele, puxando-a quase fora do seu pau, e em seguida fazendo-a descer de uma vez.

Ela o sentia ir mais fundo e mais profundo cada vez, e tanto quanto estava gostando da sensação, Rony estava gemendo de prazer contra seu seio. Apenas quando ela pensou que iria gozar novamente, Rony a empurrou de costas e trouxe suas pernas para cima contra seu peito, deixando os pés dela repousando em seus ombros.

Ela choramingava quando ele batia de volta dentro dela. Ele sorriu de satisfação para ela, e ela sabia que estava sorrindo de volta para ele. Ela disse a ele que queria ser fodida, então ele deu exatamente isto. Duro!

Quando ele batia nela, suas bolas batiam contra sua bunda. Ele gemia, enquanto esta posição o levava ainda mais fundo novamente.

Os gritos de prazer de Hermione pareciam combustíveis para Rony, enquanto ele empurrava de novo e de novo. Ela sentiu a tensão em seu corpo e percebeu que ele estava chegando perto. De repente, ele abriu as pernas e os levou de volta à posição original, cara a cara e envoltos um no braço do outro. Quando o último orgasmo dela apertou suas paredes em volta do pau de Rony, ele empurrou uma última vez e, em seguida, gozou dentro dela.

— Oh, foda, Hermione! — ele gritou antes de cair em cima dela.

Eles ficaram emaranhados juntos, tentando respirar.

— Nunca duvide de si mesma novamente. — Rony murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Sério? — Ela se afastou e perguntou.

Ele a puxou de volta e sorriu.

— Completamente.

— Obrigada. Você foi realmente incrível.

— Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão vocal na hora do sexo. — Ele empurrou o cabelo do rosto dela. — Certamente você não é tímida na cama, não é verdade?

Mortificada com o que ela poderia ter dito ou feito no calor da paixão, ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Rony.

— Oh, meu Deus...

— Sim, eu realmente gostaria de dizer que você é muito, muito verbal. Claro, eu também adorei quando você gritava o meu nome. - ele meditou.

Quando ela continuou escondendo o rosto dele, ele cutucou de brincadeira.

— Vamos lá, Mione. Não fique envergonhada. Você estava muito sexy.

— Sério? — Ela chiou.

— Sim.

Depois de exalar um suspiro de satisfação, ela se afastou sorrindo timidamente para ele. - Eu acho que me empolguei porque eu não sabia que podia ser assim.

— Você não teve sexo como este com seu noivo?

— Sim, mas eu o amava.

Quando as sobrancelhas de Rony franziram, ela corou.

— O que eu quero dizer é que eu pensei que nunca fosse gostar de sexo a menos que eu estivesse apaixonada pela pessoa.

— Bem, eu estou feliz que consegui provar que você está errada. — ele meditou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ela poderia dizer que Rony não era um cara muito carinhoso após o sexo, o que apenas confirmou sua imagem como um garanhão.

Ela o observou enquanto ele olhava para o teto, ou para os lençóis retorcidos. Ele provavelmente não dormia com a maioria das mulheres que ele ia para a cama.

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Quer ir comigo para o chuveiro?

— Ainda não. Eu tenho que esperar antes de fazer isso.

— Por quê?

Ela corou.

— Tem certeza que você realmente quer saber tudo sobre isso?

— Claro que eu quero.

Ela não podia acreditar que, depois de fazer sexo com Rony, ela ainda não conseguia dizer algumas palavras ou explicar alguns aspectos para o sucesso da concepção.

Ele a cutucou com o cotovelo.

— Vamos lá, Mione. O que é isso?

— Tudo bem. Eu li que você deve esperar 20 ou 30 minutos antes usar o banheiro ou tomar banho. Você sabe, para ajudar o esperma a ficar dentro e tudo.

— É isso? Eu pensei que pelo jeito que você estava agindo era algo verdadeiramente embaraçoso. — Rony sorriu.

— Confie em mim. Falar essas coisas para você é humilhante.

— Ok, que seja. Então o negócio com o esperma é algo do tipo: "Você não pode nadar por 30 minutos depois de comer", este tipo de coisa?

— Eu acho que sim. — ela murmurou.

— O que mais você tem que fazer?

— Rony. — ela protestou.

— Vamos lá. Você consegue dizer. Você acabou de dizer esperma na minha frente, e eu não corri para as colinas. Eu acho que posso lidar com isso.

Um riso escapou dos lábios dela.

— Bem, eles dizem que se você colocar um travesseiro sob os quadris ajuda a inclinar o colo do útero.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Ok, você me pegou. Você disse a palavra intolerável, útero. Eu estou saindo daqui.

Ela o golpeou de brincadeira, enquanto ele fingia se levantar da cama. E beijou a sua testa.

— Porra, você consegue ficar sexy, mesmo envergonhada.

— Sim, certo.

— Sério, Hermione, eu cresci com quatro irmãs em três pequenos quarto e dois banheiros.

Eu vi e ouvi tantas coisas femininas, que deveria deixar traumas em qualquer cara psicologicamente por anos. Prometo não há nada que você pode, eventualmente, dizer que vai me assustar.

Ela riu.

— Sim, bem, então fui apenas uma menina, que levou cerca de um ano que eu pudesse falar sobre o meu período mensal na frente do meu namorado.

Rony então pegou um dos travesseiros extras que o estava sustentando e deslizou sob as cobertas, até chegar aos quadris dela. Então içou seu quadril no ar, e colocou os travesseiros sob eles.

— Tudo bem, então, é hora de ajudar os meninos a ficarem!

Ela riu e se contorceu contra ele.

— Eu mesma poderia ter feito isso.

— Estou feliz em ajudar. — Ele mexeu o travesseiro debaixo dela, mas não removeu sua mão.

— E eu nunca deixaria passar a oferta de pegar no seu traseiro!

— Você nunca para? — Ela bufou.

— Me dê mais uma rodada, e você vai me implorar para não parar!

— Nós vamos ter que ver isso.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso antes de lançar o lençol.

— O Round Dois começa no chuveiro em quinze minutos.

— Tudo bem. — Hermione respondeu.

Ela ficou assistindo ele caminhar gloriosamente nu até o banheiro e ligar a água. Um tremor de antecipação caiu sobre ela, com o pensamento de ter sexo com ele novamente.

Calor encheu suas bochechas e se arrastaram pelo pescoço, enquanto lembrava tudo o que ela havia dito e feito. Mas ele gostou, então isso era tudo que importava. O tempo parecia passar dolorosamente devagar, enquanto esperava para levantar. Ela se perguntava se ainda haveria qualquer água quente para ela.

Finalmente, ela jogou as cobertas para fora e correu para o banheiro.

O vapor envolvia o banheiro quando ela entrou e ouviu Rony cantarolando.

Ela abriu a porta de vidro do chuveiro e entrou.

— Uau, esse chuveiro é enorme.

— Suíte de lua de mel, lembra-se? Eles esperam que os casais fiquem aqui juntos durante longos períodos de tempo.

— Acho que sim. — ela respondeu.

Ele entregou o sabonete. Ela esguichou um pouco na mão e começou a ensaboá-lo quando sentiu as mãos de Rony em sua cintura. Quando ele começou a puxa-la contra ele, ela se afastou. Diante da sua expressão intrigada, ela sorriu docemente.

— Eu acredito que você disse que era tudo para mim, a primeira vez. — Ela abaixou a mão para pegar o seu pau.

— Agora é sobre você.

Rony sorriu.

— Se você esta dizendo, senhora.

A mão dela, lisa com sabão, deslizou para cima e para baixo, trabalhando em uma rocha dura. Ele deu um gemido de prazer quando a outra mão alcançou as suas bolas, massageando-as suavemente.

— Hmm, técnica muito boa para uma garota que afirma não ter muita experiência.

— Ah, mas eu só comecei, Sr. Weasley.

— Cristo. — Rony murmurou quando ela caiu de joelhos. Ela correu suas mãos até suas coxas, passando o sabonete.

Quando ele estava totalmente lavado, ela afastou as suas pernas. Com a mão agarrando-o, ela o lambeu seguindo uma trilha de seu umbigo até a sua base. A água em cascata sobre as costas, enquanto ela lambia seu pau. Ela rodou a língua em torno dele provocativamente, fazendo com que Rony gemesse.

— Você está me matando.

Sua respiração engatou quando ela o levou para dentro da sua boca. Ela o desenhou para dentro e para fora, enquanto a outra mão trabalhava nas bolas. Uma sensação de orgulho a encheu, quando Rony fechou seus olhos, batendo de volta a cabeça de contra o azulejo. Suas mãos foram para os cabelos dela, e ele torcia os dedos entre os fios longos, enquanto ela balançava para cima e para baixo sobre ele.

Quando ela começou a sentir que ele estava chegando perto, Rony a afastou.

— Não quero desperdiçá-los, querida. - respondeu ele, quando olhou para seu pau.

Rony agarrou seus ombros e a arrancou do chão. Girando em torno dele, ele a empurrou contra os azulejos.

Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto engatava uma de suas pernas sobre seu quadril e se apertava dentro dela.

— Você me deixou tão excitado, que acredito que o desempenho no segundo round seja um pouco mais curto do que o planejado.

— Tudo bem. — ela ofegou. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço apertado, pressionando seus seios fortemente contra seu peito. A água foi aspirada junto, quando ele começou a se mover.

Depois de vários golpes profundos, ela gritou.

Rony olhou em meus olhos.

— Eu não estou te machucando, estou?

— Não, esta tudo bem.

— Só bem? — Ele brincou.

Ela sorriu.

— Ótimo, maravilhoso, magnífico, Oh, Deus, Oh Deus!

Ele riu.

— Você é muito engraçadinha.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, enquanto seus gemidos varriam o banheiro. Apenas quando ela estava chegando perto, Rony agarrou sua bunda e tirou sua outra perna do chão, empalando-a sobre ele. Ela suspirou de prazer quando ele bateu as costas contra a parede do chuveiro.

— Me segura apertado. — ele instruiu.

Ela enrolou as pernas apertadas em torno dele, levando-o mais profundo, quando ela falou.

— Oh, Deus, sim!

Ele gemeu contra a clavícula dela.

Rony se movia freneticamente contra ela. As costas de Hermione queimavam de bater contra a parede do chuveiro com suas estocadas, mas todo o resto estava bom demais para ela reclamar. Em vez disso, ela ofegou contra sua orelha, clamando seu nome quando o orgasmo veio rasgando.

Assim, enquanto ela se apertava em torno dele, ele gozou, prendendo-a com força contra a parede.

— Droga! — ele murmurou. Ele virou a cabeça para sorrir para ela. — Sim, muito bom, Granger.

Ela riu.

— Obrigada, Sr. Weasley. Será que você poderia pensar em me soltar agora? Eu acho que os azulejos me queimaram.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Merda, eu sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem.

Quando ela estava de volta em seus pés, suas pernas pareciam de borracha como se elas não conseguissem segura-la. A posição atual não estava realmente na lista de " como" conceber, então ela sabia que precisava voltar para a cama.

— É melhor eu ir deitar na cama.

— Para os meninos. - ele meditou com um sorriso.

— Sim, para os meninos.

Depois de pegar uma toalha, ela cambaleou para fora do chuveiro, direto para a cama.

Se secou rapidamente, e pegou a camisola que tinha guardada em sua bolsa e a deslizou sobre a cabeça. Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira que mostrou que já passava da meia noite. Ela bocejou, se perguntando como iria me levantar de manhã para trabalhar.

Arrumando os lençóis, ela escorregou para a cama. Rony saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Conscientemente, ela levantou o lençol do seu lado.

— Será que eu poderia me deitar do seu lado? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

Um sorriso tímido curvou os lábios dela.

— Eu permito. — Ela respondeu. Ela não pode afastar os olhos quando ele deixou cair a toalha e deslizou em sua cueca. Mas, então, o coração dela afundou quando ele começou a vestir as calças.

— Você não vai ficar?

Ele se voltou para ela.

— Eu não planejei ficar. Mas você pode. O quarto está pago pela noite.

— Oh... — ela murmurou, incapaz de esconder seu desapontamento.

Eu senti o calor do olhar de Rony, antes que ele suspirasse. A cama afundou com seu peso quando ele se sentou.

— Mione, você sabia que tipo de homem eu era antes de chegarmos a isso. Eu não costumo...

— Não, está tudo bem.

— Você com certeza não soa ou parece bem sobre isso.

— É só que você fez todas estas coisas, de lingerie com laço e champanhe. Tudo se tornou menos negócios e mais... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Mas eu entendo agora. Será sempre apenas sexo com você.

Rony gemeu e passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

— Eu deveria ter percebido que isso iria acontecer. — ele murmurou.

— Eu estou bem, ok?

Com seu olhar cético, ela suspirou.

— Isso tudo é uma montanha-russa emocional maluca para mim, e eu sinto muito. Tenho certeza de que você odeia as mulheres que ficam toda exigente e emocional.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Às vezes.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu achei o máximo.

— Na verdade, sou eu. Eu odeio esta obrigação de união.

Com um frustrado grunhido, ele baixou as calças e começou a voltar para a cama.

Quando sua mão agarrou o lençol, ela levantou a cabeça com surpresa.

— O que você está fazendo?

— O que diabos esta parecendo que estou fazendo? Eu estou indo para a cama. — Ele resmungou.

— Mas eu pensei...

— Eu acho que uma vez que você está caminhando para ser a mãe do meu filho, eu posso abrir uma exceção no seu caso.

Um grito estrangulado surgiu em seus lábios. A última coisa que ela queria dele era piedade. No momento em que Rony foi para a cama, ela se afastou dele o mais longe possível. Em um acesso de raiva, ela se virou, puxando os lençóis, deixando-o no frio em mais de um sentido.

— Mione? — Quando ela se recusou a responder, ele saiu do seu lado.— Por que você está tão chateada? Eu não vou ficar?

Ela virou para encará-lo.

— Eu não quero que você fique por obrigação ou pena, Rony. Eu quero que você fique, mas porque você quer.

— Porra! Eu não quis dizer com este sentido. Eu só queria dizer que eu deveria ficar, desde que você era diferente das outras ... alguém especial.

Ela momentaneamente suavizou sua expressão.

— Sério?

— Sim, realmente.

— Tudo bem, então.

— Posso ter um pouco da coberta agora? Estou congelando a minha bunda.

— É claro. Quer dizer, nós não podemos ter qualquer problema com esta sua bunda fabulosa agora, podemos?

— Essa sua boca é um problema. — ele disse, enquanto deslizava sob a coberta.

Surpresa a inundou quando ele ficou de conchinha contra ela, e ela não conseguiuevitar que o suspiro de satisfação escapasse de seus lábios.

* * *

**Um capítulo gigante e bem hot para esquentar nesse friozinho.**

**A linguagem é um tanto vulgar nessas cenas que até o final da fic terá muitas, se alguém não gosta desse tipo de coisa só me avise que nas próximas cenas eu dou aviso quando ela vai começar e quando terminar.**

**Comentários sempre me deixam feliz então já sabem o que fazer né ;)**

**Boa leitura e até a próxima semana. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

A luz do sol entrava através das cortinas abertas, aquecendo o rosto de Hermione. Ela rolou, protegendo seus olhos com o braço. Por um momento, ela esqueceu que não estava no conforto de sua própria cama. E, em seguida, a lembrança a bateu.

Ela estava em uma cama king size na suíte de lua de mel do Grand Hyatt. Quando ela se virou, viu que Rony já havia partido, sem falar adeus.

Uma pontada de tristeza cruzou o seu peito, mas ela tentou argumentar consigo mesma que já era quase um milagre ele ter ficado a noite. Ela não podia esperar que alguém como ele, fosse acordar e dar um beijo de despedida.

Era esta a maneira certa de entender a situação. Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das sete.

Se ela quisesse chegar a tempo no trabalho, ela precisava começar a se movimentar rápido.

Escorregou no vestido da noite anterior, se lamentando que não tivesse pensado em trazer uma roupa a mais para usar. Em quase 30, ela nunca tinha experimentado a "caminhada da vergonha", e agora ela iria ter esta experiência. Afinal, quem no mundo usava chiffon às sete da manhã?

Felizmente, o corredor estava em silêncio, enquanto ela corria pelo carpete floral até os elevadores. Quando chegou lá embaixo, só o pessoal do hotel circulava no lobby. Ela tentou manter a cabeça erguida enquanto passava por eles. Ela conseguiu manter sua dignidade até que entregou ao manobrista seu bilhete. Ele olhou para suas roupas e cabelos desgrenhados e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

— Um minuto, senhora.

Ela interiormente gemeu e desejou que nunca mais esquecesse uma mochila novamente.

Ela mal tinha entrado na sua sala, quando Angelina invadiu porta adentro:

—Eu não posso acreditar que você não me ligou!

Segurando a mão dela, Hermione avisou:

—Eu nem tomei café ainda. Eu estava tentando adiar o inicio da Inquisição, por pelo menos, 30 minutos.

—Hmm, alguém esta irritado. Será que você não dormiu o suficiente na noite passada? — Angelina perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas.

—Não, a título de constatação de fato, eu realmente não dormi.

Angelina gritou e depois deixou-se cair na cadeira.

—Uma bebida, Mione! Eu preciso desesperadamente de uma bebida!

—Então seja uma boa melhor amiga e me traga um café. —ela gemeu.

Com um hmpff, Angelina se levantou de sua cadeira.

—Tudo bem. Mas é melhor você me dar todos os detalhes, só os eróticos! Quando eu voltar!

Quando Angelina saiu pela porta, Hermine apoiou as coisas na bancada, sentou e ligou o computador.

No meio da leitura de seus compromissos para o dia, o telefone soou em sua bolsa.

Ela agarrou e começou a rolar pelas mensagens. Quando viu uma de Rony, seu coração saltou para a garganta.

"Desculpe, eu não disse adeus. Você parecia muito tranquila para te acordar. Nos vemos na quarta-feira -R."

Ela não podia lutar contra o sorriso bobo que encheu suas bochechas. Ele não era o idiota enorme que ela estava imaginando. Ele realmente se importava o suficiente para enviar uma mensagem e verificar como ela estava.

Rapidamente, seus dedos voaram sobre o teclado.

"Obrigada. Eu dormi muito bem ontem à noite... bem, depois de tudo. Eu estou aguardando nosso encontro na quarta-feira. ^^H.".

Angelina entrou pela porta com uma caneca fumegante de café.

Enquanto Hermione soprava para esfriar, pequenas ondas subiam sobre o líquido escuro, Angelina fez um beicinho com os lábios.

—Mione, eu realmente estou triste, porque você não me ligou a caminho de casa esta manhã? Quero dizer, eu quase morri durante toda a noite e esta manhã para saber como foi! Eu deixei Nate praticamente louco ontem à noite, perguntando o que ele achava que estava acontecendo.

Hermione saltou da cadeira, derramando café no chão.

—É sério que você disse a Nate sobre o meu acordo com Rony?

Angelina revirou os olhos.

—É claro que eu falei. Você não acha que ele tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo? E quando você aparecesse grávida?

—Eu acho que você tem razão.

—Eu acho que até no final da noite, ele estava tão impaciente quanto eu, para ouvir você. Eu acho que sua maior preocupação era em certificar se você estava bem, e que Rony não tinha amarrado você até sujeitá-la a alguma merda de tara sexual ou algo assim.

Passando as mãos nos quadris, ela deu a Angelina um olhar exasperado.

— E o que você esperava? Que eu mandasse uma mensagem de cada golpe e gemido que estivesse acontecesse em tempo real?

— Isso teria sido interessante. Eu não tenho certeza de como os gemidos e golpes poderiam ser traduzidos nas mensagens.

— Você é impossível. —ela murmurou, engolindo um pouco de café.

O líquido quente queimou em uma trilha acolhedora de cafeína em sua garganta, direto para o estômago.

— Então como foi?

Um flashback dos acontecimentos da noite anterior cintilou através da sua mente como um filme pornô, e ela não pode deixar de corar.

— Maravilhoso.

— Então foi tudo como imaginou que seria com ele?

Ela assentiu.

— Foi mais.

Saboreando cada detalhe, Angelina se inclinou para frente até que ela e sua cadeira estavam quase caindo chão.

— Então, quantas vezes você gozou?

— Angie!

— Oh, vamos lá, Mione! Com as horas loucas do Nate trabalhando no hospital, eu tenho que viver através de você - argumentou Angelina.

Calor inundou suas faces.

— Ok, tudo bem então. Quatro... Não espere cinco. Houve a do chuveiro, também.

Os olhos escuros de Angelina se arregalaram, e ela bateu nas mãos alegremente.

— Mione, isto que é mais que uma foda fantástica!

— Só você para bater palmas para orgasmos!

— Eu não posso ajudá-la! Eu estou tão feliz por você.

Um suspiro sonhador escapou dos lábios de Hermione, então ela contou a Angelina alguns dos detalhes que não foram tão humilhantes. Quando ela chegou à parte sobre Rony passar a noite, as sobrancelhas de Angelina franziram.

— O que esta errado? Você não achou que foi doce?

— Sim, é, mas...

Angelina torcia as mãos freneticamente.

— Fale logo?

— Eu só quero que você seja cuidadosa, Mione. Você dormiu com ele uma vez, e já está começando a investir muito emocionalmente.

— Eu não estou!

— Sim, você esta. Você ficou brava quando ele tentou sair ontem à noite, e você já está toda emocionada apenas com uma mensagem de texto esta manhã. Eu só não quero ver você se machucar, ok?

Hermione deixou cair a cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça da cadeira modelo presidente e suspirou.

— Você está certa. Estou me envolvendo muito. — Ela soprou um fio de cabelo fora do seu rosto e olhou sobre Angelina.

— Por que para mim tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Mulheres em toda parte tiram suas calcinhas e tem relações sexuais aleatórias, mas não, não eu. Eu tenho que investir emocionalmente com um filho da puta qualquer, que só está disposto a transar comigo apenas para seu próprio prazer!

Angelina riu.

— Não seja tão dura consigo mesmo. Mesmo eu tenho que admitir que o filha da puta, como você o chama, tem um sério jogo sedutor. Inferno, eu mesmo poderia ter sido tentada a me envolver um pouco mais, se ele tivesse me levado para jantar, me dado lingerie, e ficado a noite toda.

— Eu preciso de uma nova estratégia. Eu vou ter que manter as coisas em um nível puramente físico a partir de agora. Eu vou entrar, bater a escritura, e sair rapidamente para longe dele.

— Essa é minha garota!

* * *

**Um capítulo curto, espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, fizeram eu postar mais cedo.**

**Estou preparando uma nova fic, mas ainda não sei qual shipper colocar então se vocês quiserem me ajudar podem comentar. Estou em dúvida entre Harry/Gina e James/Lily. Se você tem ideia de outro casal pode comentar também.**

**Até a próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Na quarta-feira, quando Hermione entrou no escritório de Rony, ele olhou por cima de sua papelada e varreu todos os aspectos da aparência dela. Ela sabia que estava muito diferente de como ele a deixou na outra manhã, praticamente nua sob os lençóis com seus longos cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

Hoje ela parecia em cada molécula do corpo, uma mulher profissional e experiente, com saia lápis cinza, blusa com babados pretos e saltos. E usava o cabelo em um coque frouxo.

Mas mesmo tão elegantemente vestida como estava, ela poderia muito bem ter idodespida, pela forma como ele a encarava.

"Entrar e sair rapidamente, e você não se machucam" ela tentou se lembrar. Ela encontrou os olhos de Rony semiabertos e corou.

— Oi. — Ela disse, timidamente.

— Olá. A que devo o prazer da visita?

"Respire profundamente, Mione. Você pode fazer isso."

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era dizer não... E então, potencialmente a constranger infernalmente, por sugerir tal coisa no meio do dia. Sem mencionar que ele poderia apresentar uma acusação de assédio sexual.

Ela olhou ao redor.

— Humm, você não está ocupado neste momento, esta?

— Não, eu estou entre reuniões. Por quê?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria realmente se aproximar dele com esta proposta. A partir do momento que ela fez o teste de ovulação no banheiro, sua mente gritava como louca, até chegar ao ponto de realmente levar a sério o pensamento de ir até a sala de Rony e fazer esta proposta, enquanto estavam no trabalho.

Durante toda a subida no elevador, seu subconsciente trabalhava com as possibilidades dele a chamar de vagabunda descarada por realmente considerar uma rapidinha no meio do dia.

Ela ignorou as vozes em sua cabeça.

— Bem, você sabe, eu tirei minha temperatura um tempo atrás.

Rony franziu suas sobrancelhas.

— Você veio até aqui para me dizer que você esta doente?

Com um riso nervoso, ela respondeu - Não, não, não é nada disto. É só...

Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Não adiantou muito para ajudar seus joelhos trêmulos. Especialmente que ela tinha que falar sobre suas intimidades novamente.

— Você sabe, eu fiz esses testes para saber quando estou ovulando e quando estou mais fértil. E bem... É agora.

Ele olhou para ela, sem pestanejar e quase sem respirar por alguns momentos, antes de um sorriso curvar em seus lábios.

— Ah, então você veio até aqui para foder?

Ela se encolheu.

— Você sempre tem que ser tão grosso?

Ele riu.

— Eu sinto muito. Você prefere que eu chame isto de uma tarde de delicias? — Ele brincou, parecendo apreciar o fato de que ela agora estava se contorcendo em seus calcanhares.

— Por favor, pare. — ela murmurou. Testando a sua coragem, ela pisou mais perto de sua mesa. Milagrosamente, as pernas que pareciam de borracha, não a decepcionaram. Se ele ia agir como um bundão enlouquecido por sexo, para ela estava ótimo, desta forma, realmente não havia chances que ela tivesse sentimentos por ele.

Este era o Rony desprezível que ela lembrava da festa de Natal, não aquele que dormiu de conchinha com ela na outra noite. Ela percebeu que precisava arquivar este comportamento dele em sua mente, para se lembrar sempre que começasse a escorregar para o lado emocional e se envolvesse mais com ele.

Com muita força de vontade, ela se aproximou mais um pouco da sua mesa. Quando ela encontrou o olhar malicioso de Rony, ela suspirou.

— Poderia, por favor, tentar agir como na noite passada?

— De que maneira?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu não sei... Só não gosto disso.

— Sinto muito, Mione. É que eu não estou acostumado a me sentir como um pedaço de carne no meio do dia.

— Me desculpe se te fiz sentir assim. Seria muito melhor ter esperado até a noite. Você não pode imaginar o quão difícil isto é para mim. Ter que vir até aqui e fazer esta proposta foi absolutamente aterrorizante, para não mencionar humilhante. Mas tanto quanto eu odeio isso, eu preciso de você para conceber. E eu preciso de você AGORA.

Rony se mexeu na cadeira, e ela poderia afirmar que seu apelo teve um efeito sobre ele.

— Eu tenho que admitir que sua necessidade por mim nisto, cria um inferno em mim, Mione. - ele meditou.

Apontando para a porta, ele instruiu: — Tranque a porta.

Corri para trancar e garantir que ninguém iria nos interromper. Quando voltei para o seu lado, Rony apertou o botão em seu telefone. A voz de sua secretária soou pelo alto falante.

— Sim, Sr. Weasley?

— Marilyn, por favor, adie minha reunião das 15h00. Surgiu algo inesperado e preciso resolver. — Ele piscou para mim.

— Sim, senhor.

— E certifique-se de que eu não serei perturbado pelos próximos 30 minutos.

- Certamente senhor.

Uma vez que ela teve certeza que ele tinha desligado, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Meia-hora? Alguém pensa muito de si mesmo e sua resistência.

Rony riu.

— Nunca duvide da minha resistência. — Girando sua cadeira de volta, ele rodou com ela até seus joelhos baterem nos dela. Desejo ardia em seus olhos quando ele trouxe as mãos para cima e entrelaçou os dedos em torno da cabeça dela.

- Ok, então. Eu sou todo seu, querida. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me levar.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

— Mas você não... Ela parou, seu olhar brilhando para o sofá de couro. Ele balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente.

— Você é a única que precisa de mim. A bola está no seu campo.

Mortificação e raiva dispararam nela. Ele faria isso mais difícil para ela do que tinha que ser.

— Tudo bem — ela bufou. Sem olhar em seus olhos, ela baixou a saia até os joelhos.

Rony respirou fundo quando lhe deu uma vista de minha calcinha de renda.

— Droga, essas são sexy. — ele murmurou.

Depois que ela tirou a calcinha, ela subiu um pouco a saia até os quadris, deixando sua roupa em ordem e deu um passo na direção dele. Ela amaria arrancar aquele sorriso para fora de seu rosto bonito. O brilho divertido em seus olhos azuis deixava claro que ele estava amando o constrangimento dela e muito! Com mais força do que precisava, ela abriu as pernas dele com um dos seus joelhos. Então ela se inclinou sobre ele, levando seus dedos até seu cinto. Sua ereção já saltava em suas calças. Depois de rapidamente abrir sua calça, ela começou a baixar em seu colo.

— O que é isto? Sem preliminares? — Rony perguntou, sua voz vibrando com humor.

Ela fez uma careta para ele.

— Isto não um encontro. É sobre conseguir o que eu quero. — ela respondeu, sua mão deslizando dentro da sua cueca, apertando sua ereção em torno dos seus dedos.

— Desculpe baby. Mas se eu não te encontrar, você não consegue o que quer.

Revirando os olhos, Hermione guiou sua ereção entre as coxas. Enquanto ela deslizava lentamente e deliciosamente pelo seu pau, Rony gemia e trouxe seus lábios para o pescoço dela. Uma vez que ele estava completamente dentro de dela, ele foi deixando um rastro úmido do pescoço até a orelha, e começou a chupá-la.

— Hmm, alguém está tão molhada e pronta para mim, mesmo sem um toque. Devo ter algum efeito sobre você, baby.

Ela passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, levantando sua cabeça para atender ao olhar dela. Com um sorriso, ela disse:

— Não fique se achando. É claramente biológico. São os hormônios e o estrogênio e não você, que tem me deixado...

Ele agarrou os quadris dela apertados, seus dedos espalhados sua carne.

— Diga isto!

Ela hesitou antes de sussurrar —... molhada.

Rony rosnou e enfiou sua língua na boca de Hermione. Ela mudou o ritmo para montá-lo mais rápido.

Suas mãos saíram dos quadris para o cós da saia. Depois que ele arrancou a camisa

Para fora da saia, seus dedos trabalharam eficientemente nos botões de pérolas minúsculas. Ela mordeu o lábio quando sua mão escorregou dentro do corpete do sutiã para acariciar um dos seios. Com seu polegar apertando o mamilo, ela não poderia evitar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

Ela se odiava ainda mais, enquanto Rony sorria triunfante para ela. Ele estava determinado a provar que isto era mais do que apenas procriar, e ela tonta, havia dado isto para ele de bandeja.

Raiva a empurrou para seu pau ainda mais forte, com a esperança de acabar com isto mais rápido. Mas Rony deve ter previsto que era esta a intenção dela. Ele agarrou suas nádegas com firmeza em suas mãos e, em seguida, se afastou para a beira da cadeira, tirando sua ereção de dentro de dela. Ela gritou e levou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele para não cair.

— Fique quieta! — disse Rony. Em um movimento rápido, ele estava de pé, com as mãos dela apertadas em volta de seu pescoço. Sua risada esquentou a orelha de Hermione.

— Solte um pouco, querida. Eu ainda gostaria de respirar.

— Desculpe. — ela choramingou. Ele gentilmente a colocou na beira de sua mesa, e depois trouxe seus lábios aos dela.

Ele a beijou avidamente, e encaixou dentro dela novamente. Ela moveu seus quadris e mais uma vez enrolou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, deixando-o ir ainda mais profundo.

Ambos gemeram com a sensação.

— Porra, Hermione. — ele murmurou enquanto empurrava dentro dela.

Mantendo um ritmo constante, ele se afastou dos lábios dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Descendo até os seios, ele começou a lamber e chupar um mamilo.

Ela fechou seus olhos. Sua resolução de não sentir nada desapareceu quando ela ofegou, empurrando ainda mais seu mamilo em sua boca. Quando ele mudou para a outra mama, ela sabia que estava muito perto de gozar.

— Rony — ela ofegava. Ele levantou a cabeça do seu seio para vê-la gozar.

— Te ver gozar me deixa ainda mais louco. — ele disse. Ele empurrou mais algumas vezes e gozou.

— Cristo. — ele gritou.

Eles permaneceram imóveis por alguns segundos, tentando se recuperar. Rony levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso preguiçoso para ela.

— Como sexo casual, foi muito, muito surpreendente.

— Sim, foi. — ela respondeu, a respiração ainda ofegante.

— Alguma chance de sua temperatura ficar boa hoje de novo?

— Não, eu não penso assim.

— Droga!

Ela riu. — Sinto muito.

Rony a beijou, antes de levantar se afastando. Enquanto ele puxava suas calças, ela deslizou para fora da mesa. Ela ajustou o sutiã e depois arrumou a saia.

— Oh, minha calcinha. — ela murmurou, olhando em volta no chão.

— Está aqui. — disse Rony, se curvando ao lado da mesa. Ele olhou o fio dental rendado preto com os botões de rosa antes de entrega-la.

— Pena que eu não consegui vê-la com apenas isso.

— Há sempre uma próxima vez. — ela brincou sorrindo.

Ele riu e começou a enfiar a camisa dentro das calças. Ela colocou a calcinha e depois alisou o cabelo.

— Humm... Você se importaria se eu usasse seu sofá por um tempo?

— Para os meninos?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Claro que não. Preciso me preparar para minha reunião de qualquer maneira.

— Então, nos vemos na sexta-feira?

Rony piscou e, em seguida, bateu na sua bunda — Até lá, então.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

DUAS SEMANAS MAIS TARDE

Duas semanas mais tarde, ela tentava com todas as fibras do seu ser, não olhar pela centésima vez para o circulo vermelho marcado no calendário em sua mesa.

Seu período estava atrasado, dois dias, duas noites, 17 horas e 52 minutos para ser precisa. Desde que ela sempre foi como um relógio, seus nervos desgastados estavam trabalhando de forma acelerada. Claro, era fisicamente possível, que pela primeira houvesse um atraso, que era absolutamente normal.

Mas era também possível que seu corpo estivesse tão pronto para ser mãe e aliado com Rony que era uma potência sexual, que eles tinham conseguido um sucesso imediato?

Se a data circulada no calendário não fosse suficiente para manda-la a beira do precipício, seu coração hoje a mandaria.

Ela se perguntava por que sentiu a necessidade de marcar esta data, como se houvesse alguma chance de um dia esquecê-la. Ela havia sido queimada e marcada em seu coração e na sua alma.

Hoje era o aniversário de dois anos da morte da sua mãe. Assim, quando as lágrimas de angústia picaram nos seus olhos, Angelina pôs a cabeça na porta.

— Vamos, garota. Vou levar você para almoçar.

Ela sorriu. Ela não se incomodou em esconder o fato de que estava chorando. Angelina sabia da importância do dia também.

No ano passado, elas tinham se dobrado com álcool e chocolate e, em seguida ela passou a noite segurando na cama enquanto ela chorava incontrolavelmente.

— Você é um doce em oferecer, mas na verdade, eu não me importo de apenas ficar aqui.

— E que tipo de melhor amiga eu seria se eu te deixasse aqui sozinha? Principalmente hoje?

— O tipo que reconhece quando eu necessito deste desligamento emocionalmente durante esta época, em que preciso me afastar da minha família e amigos? — Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

Angelina bufou.

— Não, isso não está acontecendo. Você precisa de uma taça de margarita, um pouco de comida que engorde muito, e uma sobremesa gotejando em chocolate e calorias. E eu vou ter o imenso prazer de fornecer.

Hermione sabia que seria inútil discutir com Angelina. Além disso, ela realmente queria sair do escritório e tentar não ficar pensando em varias coisas por um tempo. Então, ela levantou da cadeira e sorriu.

— Tudo bem então. Se você está pagando, então eu vou comer, beber e ser feliz!

— Essa é minha garota.

Enquanto desciam no elevador, Angelina perguntou:

— Você não se importa de Nate se juntar a nós, não é?

— Claro que não. Eu não o vejo há muito tempo.

— Você e eu. Ugh, eu acho que vou ter que começar a correr para o hospital em meu horário de almoço para uma rapidinha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Você é terrível.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Nate já estava em uma mesa, nos esperando. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira para abraçar Hermione.

— Como você está passando, Mione Lou? - questionou.

Mione lutou contra a vontade de sorrir ao ouvir seu apelido de infância na boca de Nate. Era Viktor que adorava chama-la assim, e quando Nate descobriu sobre o apelido, ele pensou que era engraçado demais, automaticamente adotou também. Felizmente, ela sabia que sua questão estava relacionada com o aniversário da morte da mãe dela e não sobre o atraso do seu período menstrual.

— Eu estou me segurando. Alguns dias são melhores do que os outros.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e bateu em suas costas. Quando ele retomou seu assento, Angelina a empurrou para Hermione se sentar ao lado dele. Ela sabia que Angelina não queria que ela sentasse sozinha.

— Não, não, vocês dificilmente conseguem se encontrar. — Hermione protestou.

— É melhor assim. Eu posso olhar nos olhos de Nate sentada na frente dele.

— Acima de tudo, ela vai conseguir me molestar por baixo da mesa. - Nate respondeu, com uma piscadela.

Hermione riu e deslizei do seu lado. Angelina se sentou na frente deles. Após a garçonete sair com os pedidos de bebida, ela sentiu uma forte dor abdominal, e ela agarrou seu cardápio mais apertado. Angelina imediatamente percebeu sua angústia.

— Qual é o problema?

Ela cortou seus olhos sobre Nate e depois voltou seu olhar para Angelina e sacudi a cabeça. A última coisa que ela queria era discutir questões femininas em frente a um homem, residente de medicina ou não. E mesmo que ele fosse mais do que apenas o noivo de Angelina, ser também um bom e confiável amigo, ela ainda ficava incomodada em falar sobre esses assuntos.

— Oh nada.

— Merda, você não está com cólicas, esta?

Ela sentiu o aquecimento no rosto, enquanto tentava se esconder atrás do menu.

— Eu disse que não é nada.

Angelina revirou os olhos.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Mione. Nate sabe de tudo sobre vaginas e ovários, pode parar de agir toda envergonhada na frente dele.

— Eu não estou agindo envergonhada... Estou envergonhada!

Me ignorando completamente, Angelina me apontou para Nate.

- Você sabe que Mione esta transando com Rony para engravidar?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Bem, ela esta dois dias atrasadas do seu período menstrual.

Hermione fechou os olhos, desejando que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse inteira. Nate limpou a garganta, tentando aliviar a tensão.

— Se você está com cólicas, isto pode ser uma coisa boa. Algumas vezes, quando o ovo implanta na parede uterina, você pode experimentar de dor moderada a grave, que é semelhante a cólicas menstruais.

Angelina deu um sorriso radiante a Nate.

— Querido, você fica tão sexy quando fala com este jargão médico.

Hermione bufou, quando Nate se inclinou sobre a mesa para dar a Angelina um beijo demorado.

— Vocês são seriamente doentes. — Uma vez que eles tinham se afastado, ela sorriu para Nate.

— Mas obrigado pela informação. Eu estou torcendo para que seja isto.

— Eu estou torcendo por você, também. Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, Mione Lou. Deus sabe, você merece um pouco de felicidade. - Nate respondeu apertando a mão dela.

— Obrigada. Eu realmente agradeço.

Ela foi interrompida pelo zumbido do telefone na bolsa. Ela olhou para a mensagem de texto e sorriu.

"Eu não sei se você ainda está falando comigo ou não, mas eu estou pensando em você hoje". Ninguém, além da minha própria mãe, significava tanto para mim como a sua mãe significou. Ela sempre me amou e me aceitou exatamente como eu era. Sem falar que ela fazia os melhores biscoitos de chocolate malditos que eu já comi ! Eu a amo e sinto sua falta, Mione Lou!

Era uma mensagem de Harry. Ele até usou o apelido dela. Quando ela começou a responder sua mensagem, Angelina limpou a garganta. Hermione respondeu a ela, levantando o olhar.

— Desculpe, é uma coisa que...

Angelina fez sinal por cima do ombro de Hermione. Quando ela se virou, Harry estava com um buquê de lírios, a flor favorita da mãe dela. Lágrimas encheram os seus olhos, assim pulou fora da cadeira, jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito que você está aqui!

— Estou feliz que você está me abraçando, em vez de tentar chutar minhas bolas.

Ela se afastou dele rindo.

— Eu acho que deixei as coisas bem ruins entre nós, hein?

— Cara, eu pensei que fosse um caso perdido, quando fiquei entre você e aquele cara, qual era o seu nome? O que pensava que eu era seu namorado e ia chutar a minha bunda.

Angelina riu.

— Seu nome é Rony, mas acho que pode se referir a ele como o potencial pai do bebê de Mione.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, e ele cambaleou para trás.

— Você pegou aquele cara para ser seu doador de esperma?

Ela atirou a Angelina um olhar assassino antes de voltar seus olhos para Harry.

— Não, não exatamente.

Ela fez um sinal para Harry sentar com eles.

— Eu acho que preciso me inteirar sobre algumas coisas. — Harry acenou para a garçonete antes de se sentar.

— Eu vou precisar de uma cerveja ... na verdade, vá em frente e me traga o barril!

* * *

**Cadê meu leitores! kkkkkk Sumiram? **

**Nova fic no forno, ainda não tenho certeza de qual shipp será mas espero ver vocês lá! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Rony saiu do elevador depois de sua última reunião da tarde. Com a nova promoção, seus dias estavam cronometricamente contados, a partir do momento em que ele entrava na sua sala, até o último minuto do dia.

Felizmente, faltava apenas meia hora para que ele pudesse ir embora.

Ele parou na mesa de sua secretária.

— Alguma mensagem, Marilyn? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não, mas há uma pessoa chamada Sra. Harrison esperando pelo senhor em seu escritório.

O pau de Rony se contraiu com a menção de Hermione. A última vez que ela esteve em seu escritório, eles tinha feito uma rapidinha inesquecível.

Ele estava esperançoso que ela tivesse voltado para uma nova tentativa.

Ele lambeu seus lábios com antecipação e abriu a porta do seu escritório. Qualquer esperança que ele tinha foram frustradas no momento em que viu Hermione esparramada no sofá, chorando histericamente.

Sua garganta se fechou em horror, e ele lutou para respirar. Ele estava acostumado a cenas como estas, quando estava crescendo. Com quatro irmãs, ele já tinha visto e ouvido quase tudo. Mas, geralmente, sempre que uma tempestade infernal de estrogênio aparecia no horizonte, ele e seu pai fugiam que nem o diabo da cruz, indo ao estádio ou pizzaria.

Não importa o quão bem sucedido nos negócios que ele fosse, havia uma coisa que ele não podia lidar: fêmeas emocionais.

Hermione olhou para cima ao vê-lo em pé na porta. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela voltou a chorar novamente.

— Ah, merda. — ele murmurou, passando a dedos pelo cabelo. Ele hesitou antes de caminhar lentamente até o sofá. Enquanto ele olhava para ela, seus pés balançavam para trás e para frente. Finalmente, ele pegou um de seus lenços com monograma do bolso do terno e entregou a ela.

— Emma, o que há de errado?

— Eu estou menstruada! — Ele fez uma careta.

— Hum, eu sinto muito. Eu tenho Advil na minha mesa, se você esta com cólicas ou algo assim.

Ela assuou o nariz e olhou para ele.

— Você não entendeu? Eu estou menstruada, então eu não estou grávida.

— Ah... — ele murmurou, finalmente, compreendendo o motivo do seu desespero.

— E eu sei que ficar grávida pela primeira vez seria uma sorte danada, mas não posso deixar de pensar, e se eu não puder engravidar? Quero dizer, claro que meu ginecologista diz que eu sou saudável e capaz, mas e se tiver algo de errado comigo?

Rony abriu a boca, mas Hermione manteve sua argumentação, sua voz levantando uma oitava.

— Ou se eu tiver este enorme bloqueio mental, que pode me atingir fisicamente e eu não conseguir engravidar? E se eu perdi todos meus anos férteis e agora eu estou ficando estéril e serei assim para o resto da minha vida? Ela começou a chorar novamente, o peito arfante com seus soluços fortes atormentados.

Rony estava enraizado no chão, em silêncio, debatendo sobre se deveria girar sobre os calcanhares e correr para a porta.

O que diabos ele poderia fazer com ela assim? Relutantemente, ele caiu ao lado dela no sofá. Sem ele mesmo oferecer, Hermione se jogou para ele. Suas bochechas encharcadas de lágrimas, pressionadas contra seu pescoço, enquanto seu corpo tremia contra ele. Ele, momentaneamente, congelou, e ela poderia muito bem estar sendo confortado por uma estátua de mármore. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou se orientar.

— Shh, está tudo bem. Não chore. — disse ele, a acariciando de volta. Esse parecia ser o incentivo que Hermione precisava, porque ela então apertou os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Desde que ele não sabia o que diabos mais podia fazer, ele a deixou chorar.

Uma eternidade pareceu passar antes que ela se afastasse.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu corpo ainda estava tremulo.

— Você está bem agora? — ele perguntou hesitante.

Uma expressão mortificada brilhou em seu rosto.

— Oh Deus, eu sinto muito, realmente me perdoe! Eu não posso acreditar que eu vim aqui para ficar histérica na sua frente!

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não esta. Merda! Quando eu vi ... Quando eu descobri que não estava grávida, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em ficar com você. Eu passei direto pela sala da Angelina.

Ela estremeceu.

— Deus, eu estou tão envergonhada que você tenha me visto agindo como uma psicopata! — ela gemeu, enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos.

Tentando aliviar o clima, Rony disse:

— Você sabe, você meio que esta me deixando confuso aqui.

Hermione levantou a cabeça.

— O que?

— Eu acho que no fundo você está mais preocupada com a perspectiva de ter que fazer sexo comigo de novo.

Ela riu.

— Não, isso não tem nada a ver. Cutucando ele e brincando, ela perguntou:

— Não me diga que você está realmente se subestimando no departamento de sexo?

Ele sorriu.

— Um pouco.

— Eu não acredito nisto. — Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha.

— Não, Rony, o sexo com você foi a maior surpresa de todas nesta loucura que foi este nosso acordo.

— Uma surpresa? Isto com certeza não foi a melhor forma de tentar afagar meu ego masculino, ou foi?

— Pare de buscar elogios, Sr. Weasley. — Hermione segurou seu rosto com as mãos, arrastando o dedo ao longo da barba em seu rosto.

— Além disso, eu imaginei que havia feito um bom trabalho em acariciar seu ego na última vez que ficamos juntos.

Quando seus olhos se arregalaram, ela riu.

— E em sete a dez dias quando estiver fértil de novo, estou ansiosa para me encontrar novamente na cama de um tal deus do sexo, se você estiver disposto.

— Oh, eu estarei disposto. Ele levou uma de suas mãos e beijou seus dedos.

— - Eu poderia estar disposto agora. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Sete a dez dias!

Ele gemeu.

— Você gosta de me torturar, não é? É uma pena, bem, eu prometo que também vou fazer isso com você.

Hermione deu um beijo em seus lábios.

— Eu realmente quero agradecer você, embora minha crise histérica hoje... Não foi só por não estar grávida.

— Não foi?, Ele perguntou, com cautela.

Em uma respiração irregular, ela disse:

— Hoje é o aniversário de dois anos do falecimento da minha mãe. Estes dias são sempre difíceis, mas depois de descobrir que eu não estava grávida ... Foi uma espécie de golpe duplo.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

- Eu sinto muito. Perdi a minha mãe há cinco anos. Seu aniversário, Dia das Mães, o dia em que ela morreu, são dias infernais para mim.

Hermione olhou com admiração para ele, e Rony também estava surpreso com ele mesmo.

Ele nunca tinha imaginado partilhar algo tão pessoal, mas havia algo em Hermione que lhe dava vontade de se abrir e compartilhar coisas com ela, coisas que ele normalmente não se atreveria a contar para ninguém.

— Você era muito próximo dela? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Rony se mexeu desconfortavelmente, quando um carretel de memórias amorosas passaram como um filme em sua mente.

— Sim, eu era. Bem, eu ainda sou bem próximo do meu pai. Mas minha mãe...

Um pequeno sorriso curvou em seus lábios.

— Ela tinha 38 anos, quando eu nasci. Eu era o tão esperado filho para perpetuar o sobrenome da família , e ainda fui um bebê temporão.

— Eu aposto que ela mimou muito você. — Hermione refletiu.

— Realmente e minhas quatro irmãs me mimavam muito também.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Jesus, eu não sei como não me tornei gay, crescendo no meio de tanto estrogênio.

Hermione riu.

— Não, em vez disto virou um mulherengo libertino.

— Ei, não fale assim. - ele respondeu, cutucando o joelho dela com o seu.

— Que tal um mulherengo com um coração de ouro?

— É um pouco melhor.

Ela sorriu.

— Obrigada por me dar seu ombro para chorar.

— Estou feliz que pode ajudar.

Eles ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, se encarando.

Finalmente, Hermione limpou a garganta e se levantou.

— Eu acho que é melhor eu ir para casa, relaxar minha cabeça.

Quando ela começou a passar por ele, Rony agarrou seu braço.

— Por que não vai para casa comigo esta noite? Por um momento, ele achou que outra pessoa estava falando. Sua voz soava estranha, para não mencionar que sua sugestão era uma coisa completamente estranha para ele. Ele raramente convidava mulheres para sua casa, era sempre na casa delas ou em um quarto de hotel.

Somente parceiros sexuais de longa data cruzavam esta barreira. Mas Hermione o estava transformando em um completo tolo emocional, fazendo com que ele quebrasse todas as suas regras. Primeiro, ele ficou a noite inteira com ela, e agora ele estava pedindo a ela para ir para sua casa. Se ele ficou surpreso, Hermione estava em completo estado de choque.

— O ...O quê?

— Você sabe, para você não ter que ficar sozinha com tudo o que te aconteceu hoje.

— Você tem certeza?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu poderia fazer alguns bifes na grelha, ou uma massa com lagostins ou camarão para nosso jantar.

— Você cozinha? — Ela perguntou, incrédula.

— Sim, espertinha, eu cozinho.

— Estou impressionada. Eu não tinha ideia de que você era uma ameaça tripla. Eu quero dizer, habilidades culinárias, mestre do universo no trabalho, e claro que não podemos esquecer seu talento impressionante no quarto.

Ele riu.

— Estou cheio de surpresas, baby.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, e Rony tinha certeza que ela estava travando uma batalha consigo mesma sobre se deveria aceitar sua oferta.

— Tem certeza que você não se importaria?

— Eu tenho certeza. Nós podemos apenas dar um tempo e relaxar.

— Isso soa perfeito.

— Encontro você lá fora em 10 minutos?

Hermione assentiu.

— Quer me dar as instruções de como chegar na sua casa ou eu te sigo?

— Eu posso levá-la e trazê-la de volta para pegar seu carro mais tarde.

— Ah, não, isso é muito trabalho.

— Mione, tudo bem. Por que você não me encontra lá embaixo em 15 minutos?

— Ok, perfeito.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo pois semana que vem eu vou para a Bienal e acho que não terei tempo de postar.**

**Estamos chegando no final da primeira parte da fic, chegando na segunda as coisas ficarão mais fofas.**

**Até a próxima! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A cabeça de Hermione estava em polvorosa por todo o caminho do elevador, até chegar ao seu andar.

"Você está quebrando todas as regras se for até sua casa! Lembre-se do seu mantra: entrar, fazer sexo e sair?"

Concordando que deixá-lo cozinhar para ela e consola-la, com certeza não fazia parte do acordo. Você vai se arrepender. Ela tinha se tornado a sua pior inimiga.

— Basta! — Ela gritou quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

As duas mulheres que aguardavam o elevador chegar, lhe deram um olhar estranho.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e então caminhou até sua sala.

Pegando sua bolsa e a mochila, ela saiu e trancou a porta. Uma vez que ela estava lá embaixo, ela ficou andando de um lado ao outro do lobby.

Justo na hora em que pensou não ir com Rony para preservar a sua própria sanidade, ele apareceu diante dela.

— Desculpe por te fazer esperar.

— Hum, não, está tudo bem.

Ela o seguiu para fora, pela porta lateral até o estacionamento coberto.

Quando ele acionou o alarme, as luzes de uma Mercedes preto conversível brilharam, ela deu um assobio.

— Belo carro, o Sr. Weasley.

Rony riu.

— Obrigado, Sra. Granger.

— Estou impressionada em ser escoltada em tal alto estilo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Lá vem você com essa boca de novo.

Hermione jogou a bolsa no piso e depois deslizou pelo assento de couro. Além do fato de custar o dobro do seu Honda, ele estava impecavelmente limpo por dentro. Nem uma migalha ou grão de poeira podia ser encontrada em seu carro, enquanto no carro dela, uma pequena aldeia poderia ter sido alimentada por sobras de alimentos do café da manhã.

— Se importa se eu abaixar a capota?

— Não, por favor. Esta um lindo dia.

Rony apertou um botão no console, e o teto começou a retrair. Quando eles saíram do estacionamento, Hermione procurou em sua bolsa por um grampo. Depois de amarrar seu longo cabelo para trás, ela fechou os olhos e deixou a brisa passar por ela.

— Não me diga que eu sou tão chato que você vai dormir aqui?

Hermione riu.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu estava apenas descansando por um minuto.

Eles não estavam longe da interestadual quando Rony pegou outro caminho.

Quando ele entrou em um bairro mais antigo e tradicional, Hermione virou-se para ele, surpresa.

— Você mora aqui?

Ele riu.

— O que você quer dizer?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não sei. Eu acho que te via vivendo em um prédio moderno e elegante de solteiro.

— Bem, se você quer saber a verdade, eu alugava, como você diz, um apartamento elegante e moderno, no centro da cidade. Mas a minha irmã, Angie, que é uma corretora imobiliária, me convenceu de que eu precisava parar de jogar dinheiro fora alugando e fazer um investimento em alguma propriedade. De alguma forma ela me convenceu a comprar a casa vizinha da nossa outra irmã Beck, neste bairro. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

— Eu acho que a intenção delas era serem capazes de manter um maior controle sobre mim, mas esta equilibrada, porque eu recebo um monte de refeições gratuitas.

Ele apontou para a esquerda, uma casa em estilo colonial de dois andares com uma enorme varanda na frente.

— Esta é de Becky.

— É linda.

— Obrigado. — Rony respondeu, falando outra vez. — Ela precisa de uma grande casa para manter aqueles monstros dentro.

— Monstros?

— Meus três sobrinhos.

Hermione riu.

— Entendo.

Rony estacionou em uma garagem de uma casa de tijolos de dois andares com colunas brancas. A mandíbula de Hermione caiu quando olhou para a casa tão diferente do estilo de Rony. Tudo o que faltava era uma cerca branca com brinquedos espalhadas, e ela seria a casa típica de uma família suburbana.

Depois de Hermione sair da garagem, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a grama bem aparada e flores multicoloridas.

— Uau, você fez tudo isso? — ela perguntou, apontando para o gramado impecável.

Rony bufou.

— Oh Deus, não. Eu não consigo fazer nada crescer, exceto um pouco de mofo dentro da minha geladeira. Meu pai é o único com o dedo verde. Ele não faz apenas isso, mas agora que ele se aposentou , tem como a nova missão da vida, cuidar dos quintais dos seus filhos.

— Isso é realmente doce da parte dele. — Ela seguiu Rony até a frente da casa e entraram pela porta. Ele deu um soco no código do alarme quando começou a apitar. Ela tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa, quando ela olhou a planta da sala de estar toda aberta. As janelas iam do chão ao teto, deixando a luz natural banhar todo o ambiente, com vigas de madeira atravessando todo o teto.

Considerando o que ela tinha pensado dele, ela esperava móveis funcionais e modernos, mas frio. Nada como o calor das cadeiras estofadas, a namoradeira ou a colcha antiga sobre o sofá.

— Você tem um decorador? — Ela perguntou, enquanto o seguia até a cozinha.

— Não, eu fiz tudo sozinho. Bem, minhas irmãs ajudaram, é claro. Elas tinham como meta me mimar em todas as áreas domésticas. — Ele se virou e examinou minha expressão.

— Então, você gosta?

— Gostar? Eu amei! — Você foi muito além de apenas investir em alguma propriedade.

Esta é uma casa que para qualquer um seria motivo de orgulho.

Um lento sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

— Obrigado. Vindo de alguém como você, significa muito.

— Alguém como eu?

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, parando para puxar os fios na nuca de seu pescoço.

— Oh, você sabe, alguém que é uma pessoa real e que sabe apreciar mais um lar do que uma casa.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas um baque alto os interrompeu.

Rony revirou os olhos.

— Eu provavelmente deveria avisá-la sobre Beau.

— Você tem um companheiro de casa?

Ele riu.

— A não ser que você considere um labrador preto de 36 kg que come fora de casa e ronca mais alto do que um urso um companheiro.

— Oh, você tem um cachorro! — Emma gritou. Ele deu-lhe um olhar estranho.

— Droga, eu não achei que você ficaria tão excitada com meu labrador velho e fedido.

Ela sorriu.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu amo cachorros! Eu queria ter um por muito tempo, mas minha agenda sempre foi tão louca, que eu tinha medo de que ele ficasse sozinho demais.

— Eu entendo. Eu realmente levo Beau até o Doggy Daycare, duas vezes por semana.

— Você leva? — ela perguntou, lutando para não sorrir, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Com uma carranca, ele respondeu:

— Sim, sim, eu sou um viadinho total.

Hermione levantou-se na ponta dos pés para mexer no cabelo de Rony, brincando:

— Ah não, na verdade eu acho que você é um doce em fazer isso por Beau.

Então, ela levou sua mão até seu peito.

— E isso só prova o que eu realmente acreditava o tempo todo, você tem um coração ai dentro.

— Fico feliz em ouvir que eu estou subindo um pouco na sua estima. Eu odiaria que nosso futuro filho ficasse traumatizado, porque sua mãe pensava que seu pai era um demônio sexual insensível e imbecil.

Seu rosto entristeceu quando ela tirou a mão dela do seu peito. Rony deu-lhe um olhar envergonhado.

— Eu não queria incomodá-la, mencionando o bebê.

— Está tudo bem. Eu estou muito sensível hoje.

Ele segurou seu queixo e lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

— Vai acontecer, Hermione. Pode ser no próximo mês ou no próximo ano, mas você vai engravidar.

Lágrimas desceram pelos meus olhos. — Obrigada.

— Mesmo que a gente morra tentando, vamos fazer isso acontecer.

Ela riu.

— Porque será que eu acho que você gosta desta parte de morrer por sexo.

Seus olhos se fecharam em êxtase exagerado.

— Eu não posso imaginar uma melhor forma de partir.

Eles foram interrompidos por um uivo baixo, lamentando na porta do porão.

— Acho que é melhor eu deixar Beau sair, antes que ele tenha um colapso nervoso. — Rony disse.

Ele girou a maçaneta, e Beau entrou guinando e escorregando. Ele imediatamente pulou de joelhos em Hermione, mas ela apenas riu descontraída.

— PARA BAIXO BEAU, NO CHÃO! — Rony berrou.

— Está tudo bem — disse ela, enquanto Beau passava sua língua cor de rosa sobre sua bochecha.

— Ele esta apenas contente em ver alguém.

— Ele é um repetente da escola de obediência — Rony murmurou.

— Ah, eu tenho certeza que ele realmente é o melhor garoto do mundo inteiro! Você não é meu querido? — Hermione disse, sua voz levantando uma oitava. Beau demonstrou todo seu apreço, batendo seu rabo contra a perna de Rony. Ele entrou em êxtase, quando ela começou a coçar atrás das suas orelhas, fazendo barulhos de grunhidos e, finalmente, ele se deitou no chão.

— Ok, rapaz, é hora de ir para fora.

Beau se recusou em partir do lado de Hermione. Rony revirou os olhos com exasperação.

— Fora. Agora!

Hermione beijou o topo da cabeça de Beau e depois se levantou.

— É melhor você sair, antes que nós dois tenhamos problemas— disse ela, apontando para a porta dos fundos.

Beau relutantemente começou a atravessar a cozinha, suas unhas arranhando o piso de madeira.

Rony abriu a porta e o deixou no quintal. Ele balançou a cabeça quando Beau se distraiu com uma borboleta.

— Ótimo. Ele já está totalmente apaixonado por você.

— Eu não posso fazer nada para evitar que todos me amem, inclusive os animais. — Hermione brincou.

Rony se virou para ela e sorriu.

— Alguém está arrogante hoje à noite.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de suas pernas. — Oh merda, eu sinto muito.

Hermione olhou para baixo para ver os buracos irregulares, onde as unhas de Beau haviam rasgado suas meias.

— Não é grande coisa.

— Você quer que eu te leve para se trocar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Isso seria ótimo, obrigado.

— Me acompanhe.

Hermione seguiu um passo atrás de Rony, quando eles começaram a descer o corredor.

Ela não estava muito entusiasmada com a perspectiva de segui-lo ate a suíte principal, então ela parou em frente de uma parede cheia de fotografias.

— São todos de sua família?

Rony se virou e então assentiu.

— Sim, Angie, fez isso para mim. Segundo ela, um presente para aquecer minha casa. Ela arrumou as fotos da família e depois fez este arranjo na parede.

— Ela fez um ótimo trabalho. — Enquanto Rony mergulhava para dentro do quarto, Hermione continuou olhando para as fotografias.

Rony era a imagem perfeita de sua falecida mãe. Várias das fotos eram de seus pais quando eram mais jovens e mais velhos.

— Eu amei esta foto do aniversário de casamento de 50 anos dos seus pais. Sua mãe era tão bonita. — ela chamou.

— Obrigado.

— E seu pai é bonito, também.

— Eu te avisei que iria trazer alguns genes atraentes para a mesa!

Ela revirou os olhos em sua arrogância.

— Seu pai parece realmente um doce e um bom homem.

Rony enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto.

— O que é que isto significa?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu tinha uma impressão de seu pai sendo como Hugh Hefner, e você seguindo os seus passos.

Rony riu quando lhe entregou um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta azul marinho e branco.

— Confie em mim, meu pai é a coisa mais distante de Hef. Meus pais eram namorados desde o ensino médio. Eu não tenho certeza se ele já dormiu com alguém mais, além da mamãe. Ela se foi há cinco anos, e ele continua fiel a sua memória.

— Isso é tão romântico. — Hermione jorrou.

— Sim, mas ele é solitário. Se ele não está perseguindo uma de minhas irmãs, ele está me ligando ou vindo me visitar e me chamando a responsabilidade. Eu sei que ele gostaria que tivesse alguém novamente ao seu lado o tempo todo, mas ele simplesmente não consegue deixar mamãe partir. Eu continuo a lhe dizer para seguir em frente, mas ele se recusa.

Hermione se irritou com o seu tom exasperado.

— Talvez ele não esteja pronto ainda. Talvez um amor tão forte quanto o deles, não é tão fácil de achar como você pensa. - ela respondeu.

— Eu sei que não. Mas Jesus, eu sei é que ele precisa diminuir suas expectativas de que eu esteja sempre a sua disposição quando ele me ligar.

Hermione jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada, incapaz de manter a paciência.

— Ele foi um bom pai para você ou não?

— Sim, é claro que ele foi.

— Então ele não deveria ter que te ligar para implorar para passar por aqui. Você que deve se preocupar em chamá-lo e ver como ele está. Talvez lhe devolver alguns dos sacrifícios que ele fez enquanto você estava crescendo.

— Eu sei, é apenas...

— Confie em mim quando digo isso Rony, ele não vai estar aqui para sempre. Eu fiz tudo o que podia para minha mãe enquanto ela estava viva, e às vezes a culpa ainda me consome. Eu não gostaria que você fosse assombrado por arrependimentos.

— Porra, Mione, você me fez sentir como um babaca.

Com sua raiva evaporada, de repente ela se sentiu envergonhado por falar assim com ele. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu só sei que você tem um coração muito bom, isso é tudo.

— Então, se você acredita tanto em mim, eu vou melhorar, ok?

Ela olhou para ele através de seus cílios e sorriu.

— Ok.

Ele limpou a garganta e acenou para o quarto.

— Você pode ir se trocar no banheiro.

— Obrigada. Eu provavelmente terei que lavar meu rosto também, depois do meu choro. Eu estou provavelmente uma bagunça.

— Você gostaria de tomar um banho, enquanto eu faço o jantar?

— Você está insinuando que eu estou cheirando mal? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

Rony riu.

— Não, eu só pensei que poderia fazer você se sentir melhor. Se você quiser, você pode usar a banheira de hidromassagem.

Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Isso seria fabuloso.

— Vamos lá, então.

Ela seguiu para o quarto. Com suas paredes azuis e luz branca, dava uma sensação arejada e acolhedora. Ela lutou contra o impulso de rir em como tinha imaginado seu quarto, com lençóis de seda, um espelho sobre a cama, e as paredes pretas ou vermelhas.

Era exatamente o contrário. Uma cama de dossel enorme no meio do quarto. A única coisa que se destacava era como era limpo e tudo tão organizado.

— Você deve pagar uma fortuna para sua faxineira. — ela meditou.

— Eu não tenho uma.

— Você faz tudo isso sozinho?

— Sim, eu gosto de limpeza.

Depois de espreitar no banheiro, Hermione pensou,

— Parece que você é obsecado por limpeza, hein?

— Eu posso ter uma leve obsessão compulsiva sobre tudo estar em ordem.

— Hmm... — ela falou.

— E o que é que isso quer dizer agora? — Perguntou ele, levando suas mãos para seus quadris.

— Nada.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Você fez alguns cursos de psicologia na faculdade, e os especialistas dizem que, na maioria das vezes, pessoas obcecadas com limpeza na verdade, estão tentando esquecer uma vida de caos emocional?

— Eu não disse isso.

Ele bufou.

— Você não tem que bancar o Dr. Phil. Agora, se você já fez a sua análise completa de mim, eu vou deixar você ir e tomar o seu banho.

— Eu agradeço isso.

Depois que fechou a porta atrás de Rony, ela se voltou para a água. Tirando suas roupas, ela tentou relaxar do dia estressante. Uma vez que a banheira estava cheia, ela ligou os jatos. Ela sentou na água borbulhante e suspirou com contentamento. Ela tinha apenas encostado a cabeça para trás, quando a porta se abriu.

Com um grito, ela correu para cobrir os seios com as mãos. Rony riu.

— Jesus, Mione, não há necessidade de pânico. Eu já vi tudo antes, lembra?

Calor correu para suas bochechas.

— Eu sei. Você me surpreendeu, e isso é tudo.

Ele levantou sua bolsa.

— Você deixou isso na cozinha, e eu pensei que poderia precisar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Obrigada.

Rony deixou a bolsa sobre o gabinete.

— Ok, eu realmente estarei ocupado, então prometo te deixar em paz.

Hermione riu e, em seguida, recuou para a banheira depois que ele fechou a porta. Ela provavelmente poderia ter ficado por horas, mas quando seus dedos começaram a enrugar e um cheiro maravilhoso começou a flutuar em sua volta, ela achou que era hora de sair.

Depois de secar e vestir as roupas de Rony, ela puxou seu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo.

Quando ela pegou sua bolsa, seu telefone tocou. Ela havia perdido uma mensagem de Angelina.

"Ainda não te vi, desde nosso almoço. Espero que você esteja bem".

Hermione lutou contra os soluços desesperados que ameaçavam alcançá-la. Com os dedos trêmulos, ela mandou uma mensagem Angelina.

"Estou no meu período. Estou com Rony. Te ligo amanhã."

Levou apenas um segundo para Angelina responder.

"Então, desculpe, querida. Eu estou aqui se você precisar. Te amo."

Hermione não podia deixar de ficar surpresa com a reação de Angelina. Ela esperava que Angelina exigisse saber o que diabos ela estava fazendo com Rony, em vez de atirar flores de volta para ela.

Ela própria estava tão confiante que não iria encorajar passar qualquer tempo com Rony, que não envolvesse a tentativa de ter o bebê. Com um suspiro, ela enfiou o telefone de volta na bolsa e depois saiu do quarto.

* * *

**Estou sem aula, sem nada para fazer, então os capítulos virão mais rapidamente.**

**Estou tão animada com relação as fics (sim, fics, no plural porque são muitas). Estou pensando nos casais, e queria saber o que vocês acham sobre postar várias fics ao mesmo tempo com o mesmo casal, que seriam R/Hr e H/G (e mais um ou dois que eu ainda estou em dúvida de qual será - se vocês quiserem me ajudar... farei nenhuma objeção) ME RESPONDEM POR FAVOR! Quero postar o mais rapidamente possível mas a dúvida está me corroendo.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Quando ela chegou à sala de estar, ela podia ouvir Rony cantarolar acompanhado do rádio de cozinha. Ela olhou em torno e viu com assombro, que ele realmente sabia cozinhar.

Como era possível que este poderia ser o mesmo Rony arrogante, egocêntrico, mulherengo que, as vezes a deixava louca?

Era como se ele fosse duas pessoas diferentes que habitavam o mesmo corpo.

Rony a pegou olhando, e ela sorriu timidamente para ele, enquanto trocava os pés descalços na cozinha. Ela inalou profundamente.

— Algo cheira maravilhosamente bem.

A expressão satisfeita cresceu em seu rosto.

— Eu decidi por uma massa com camarões. Eu imaginei que poderíamos comer no jardim, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Parece ótimo.

Ele abriu a porta de trás, e ela saiu. Beau veio galopante até ela.

— Sente garoto! Nem pense nisso! — Rony gritou.

Beau relutantemente cutucou as pernas de Hermione.

— Bom menino. — ela respondeu, recompensando-o coçando atrás das suas orelhas.

Quando ela olhou em torno dos jardins e do quintal, seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de uma piscina.

— Isso tudo é tão bonito.

— Obrigado.

Ele estendeu uma cadeira para ela, e ela se sentou-se à mesa. Ele já tinha arrumado a mesa completa até com guardanapos de linho. Um olhar ao prato cheio de camarões fez seu estômago roncar.

Quando Rony sentou-se à mesa, ela sorriu para ele.

— Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pelo banho e a roupa. Eu me sinto como uma nova pessoa.

— Disponha.

Depois de dar uma mordida na massa, ela olhou para cima para encontrar Rony olhando para seu peito. Conscientemente, ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, tentando esconder o fato de que eles estavam excitados contra a camiseta. Ela limpou a garganta, e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar.

— Rony Weasley, você está olhando para os meus seios como um garoto adolescente com tesão?

Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

— É meio difícil de resistir, quando eles estão pulando para fora da camisa.

Ela bufou exasperada.

— Bem, eu odiaria esticá-la, uma vez que não é minha, e ela esta perfeita em todos os lugares, mas no peito.

Ela olhou para baixo e estremeceu.

— Ugh, eu quero tanto fazer uma redução de mama.

— Jesus, por que você iria querer fazer isso? Seus seios são incríveis.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

— Isso é uma coisa que apenas um homem diria. Você não tem ideia da verdadeira dor de cabeça que eles são. Minhas costas doem muito, sem falar o trabalho que é encontrar camisa que os comportem. E ainda mais, o tamanho gigante que vai chegar, quando eu estiver grávida.

Rony lambeu os beiços.

— Eles vão ficar maiores?

— Sim, seu pervertido, eles crescem ainda mais.

Ele riu.

— Desculpe, mas eu sou um homem que ama seios completamente, de modo que esta perspectiva realmente me excita.

— Um homem que ama seios completamente ao contrário do que? Um homem que gosta de bunda ou um homem que gosta das pernas?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Bem, é evidente que tanto a sua bunda como suas pernas são incríveis também.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Oh, muito obrigada. Aqui eu achando que elas eram horríveis, e você estivesse traumatizado depois de vê-las. Ainda bem, agora vou conseguir dormir bem à noite.

— Eu vou esquecer esta ironia e sarcasmo, em consideração ao dia que você teve. Em vez disso, eu vou te oferecer mais vinho. — observou ele.

Ela levantou a taça.

— Obrigada. É delicioso.

Enquanto ela se servia, Hermione olhou para fora, a luz do sol desaparecendo e brilhando através da água.

— Eu tenho confessar que estou com muita inveja de sua piscina.

— É realmente o que me fez comprar este lugar. Como eu disse antes, natação sempre foi minha paixão, e depois que eu saí de casa, eu queria ter outra piscina.

Ele tomou um gole de vinho e então voltou um intenso olhar para ela.

— Então, qual era sua paixão quando era mais jovem?

— Hmm, provavelmente é um clichê total, mas cantar. Ela passou a dedos sobre a borda de sua taça de vinho.

— Bem, eu acho que ainda é minha paixão.

— Sério?

Hermione ficou chocada com a expressão ansiosa no rosto de Rony.

— Sim, minha família é muito fã de Bluegrass e Country. Eu cresci cantando com uma banda que era formada com cinco de meus primos. Nós tocávamos em festivais e no bar que meu tio Gary possui.

Hermione riu.

— Eu acho que chamaria isso de uma banda de bar, mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Por que é quase impossível para eu imaginar você cantando em um bar enfumaçado e caído.

— Oh, eu não apenas cantava em bares. Eu cantava na igreja, também.

Rony sorriu conscientemente.

— Ah, você é uma menina da igreja. Isto explica muita coisa.

Ela parou agitando o macarrão em torno de seu garfo e lançou-lhe um olhar.

— O que você quer dizer com isto?

— Agora eu consigo entender porque ficou daquele jeito sobre dormir comigo, ou por que você não tem quaisquer parceiros sexuais em seu passado, além do seu noivo.

— Ter moral e espiritualidade não são coisas ruins. — ela respondeu brava.

— Eu não disse que era. Na verdade, é o que eu mais gosto em você.

Hermione bufou.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Bem, eu estou.

Ele moveu a mão por cima da mesa para passar seus dedos contra os dela.

— Até que eu conheci você, eu nunca imaginei que inocência podia ser tão sexy.

Embora seu rosto aquecesse com os elogios, ela não podia evitar o sorriso que curvou em seus lábios.

— Você realmente é escorregadio, não é?

Rony puxou a mão da dela e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

— Eu não imaginei que estava sendo escorregadio. Eu estava apenas tentando te elogiar.

Hermione mastigou pensativamente um pedaço de camarão.

— Eu acho que isto é tão natural em você, que nem percebe que está fazendo isso. Eu acho que você conseguiria fazer até em coma.

— Sério?

— Sim, todos os enfermeiros estariam te bajulando, mesmo os do sexo masculino. Você provavelmente iria acabar sendo realmente super bem cuidado. Sem mencionar, provavelmente, sobre a briga diária sobre quem iria dar seu banho de esponja.

Rony jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada. Quando ele olhou para ela, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com diversão.

— Jesus, Mione, eu não acho que nunca ri tanto com uma mulher, quanto eu tenho feito com você.

— Eu suponho que isso é um elogio, certo?

— Ah, sim, um grande elogio.

Hermione mordiscou a ponta de seu garfo, tentando decidir se ela teria a coragem de fazer a pergunta que vinha ameaçando-a por um tempo.

— Então, você já se apaixonou por alguém?

Rony se engasgou com a mordida de camarão que estava em sua boca. Ele sucumbiu a um ataque de tosse antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

— Porque esta pergunta? — ele respondeu, com a voz estrangulada.

— Nenhum motivo específico. Você só quer evitar a questão.

Ele fez um barulho frustrado na parte de trás de sua garganta. Depois de olhar para a água cintilante, ele finalmente disse,

— Sim, eu já fui apaixonado. Você está feliz agora?

— Isso é tudo que eu vou saber?

— Você estava esperando por alguns detalhes picantes?

Hermione sorriu.

— Talvez.

— Bem, eu acho que é o suficiente por hoje. — Ele pegou seu prato vazio e começou a se levantar da cadeira, quando ela estendeu a mão e tocou levemente seu braço. Hermione podia ver a luta em seus olhos, para não mencionar que ele mantinha seu queixo apertado. Ele parecia se debater internamente sobre a possibilidade de ser honesto com ela. Não querendo lhe causar dor, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem. Você não tem que me dizer. Foi rude em perguntar.

— Não, não, eu vou te dar os detalhes. — respondeu ele, sentando-se de volta na mesa.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Ela não podia deixar de se inclinar para frente, em expectativa, esperando para ouvir cada palavra. Entre ouvir sobre seus pais e agora sua vida amorosa, tantas peças de quebra-cabeça de Rony estavam se juntando.

— Seu nome era Lilá, e nós estávamos juntos desde os 15 anos. Nós dois estávamos na mesma equipe de natação na escola. Ela foi minha primeira namorada, minha primeira experiência sexual, e... — Ele mexeu em sua cadeira. — Foi a primeira menina que eu quebrei o coração.

O próprio coração de Hermione doeu por uma garota que ela nem sequer conhecia

— Por que você quebrou seu coração?

— Nós namoramos até o ensino médio e tentamos fazer funcionar até o primeiro semestre de faculdade, mas meu coração não estava mais ali. Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu não queria ficar amarrado. Então, e eu tenho este olho que esta sempre perambulando.

— Ela te pegou traindo?

Rony esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto.

— Porra, eu não posso acreditar que estou te dizendo tudo isso.

— Por favor, acabe.

— Não, eu terminei antes que ela descobrisse. Então, três anos mais tarde, eu a encontrei no casamento de um amigo, e começamos a nos ver novamente. Nenhum de nós estava nadando competitivamente mais, nós havíamos acabado a faculdade e estávamos iniciando nossas carreiras. Depois de outro ano juntos, a coisa lógica a fazer era...

— Ficar noivos.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Mas tanto quanto ela queria uma proposta, eu não seria o homem certo a fazê-lo. O pensamento de ficar amarrado a ela pelo resto da minha vida, me deixava fisicamente sufocado. — Seu corpo deu um leve tremor.

— E então eu fiz algo muito, muito ruim, e ela rompeu comigo.

— O que você fez? — Hermione questionou suavemente.

— Ela entrou em minha casa e me viu fazendo sexo com outra mulher.

A mão de Hermione voou para a sua boca, e ela olhou para Rony em horror.

— Isso é... Tão cruel. — Sua expressão escureceu.

— Sim, no caso de você não ter recebido o memorando, eu sou um idiota, se lembra?

— Mas você pode ser tão gentil e atencioso. O próprio fato de que eu não estou em casa sozinha, chorando com um litro de álcool prova isso. Em vez disso, estou sentada aqui comendo o jantar que você cozinhou e vestindo suas roupas. Essa é a verdadeira compaixão. — Ela balançou a cabeça, triste. — Esses são os razões por que é tão difícil imaginar que você poderia fazer algo tão insensível a alguém que você amava.

Rony deu de ombros.

— O passado é o passado, eu acho. Pelo menos ela encontrou outra pessoa e esta casada há oito anos.

— Você a viu?

— Não. Minha mãe costumava encontra-la na missa com o marido e os filhos. — Rony sorriu timidamente.

— Minha mãe parecia adorar esfregar isso na minha cara.

— Ela provavelmente ainda estava brava com você por arruinar uma coisa tão boa.

— Provavelmente. — Rony esvaziou o resto da garrafa de vinho em seu copo. — Portanto, agora que você já ouviu a minha história triste, e você?

— Você já sabe a minha.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não estou falando de estar apaixonada. Eu estou falando sobre quebrar o coração de alguém. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de vidro. — Com este rosto e este corpo, não é possível que você não tenha quebrado o coração de pelo menos um cara.

— Eu nunca disse que não. — Hermione protestou.

— Aha! Então conte tudo. — disse Rony.

— Certamente não é tão obscena como a sua.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Eu não iria imaginar isto, puritana deste jeito. Eu acredito mais que o fato de você não dormir com eles, quebrou completamente seus corações.

Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Da última vez que chequei, o seu coração estava acima de sua cintura, e não abaixo dela.

Rony riu.

— Ok, ok. Eu entendi. Então, qual é a história?

— Tudo bem. Aqui está a versão resumida: seu nome era Steve, nós tínhamos 18, e eu era apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo.

— Ai, você deixou Steve chupando os dedos.

— Eu nunca quis machucá-lo, mas a partir do momento que eu fiz dezesseis anos, nunca houve mais ninguém no mundo para mim, apenas Viktor.

— Será que você não saiu com ele para deixar Viktor com ciúmes?

— Não, no começo eu pensei que Steve iria me fazer esquecê-lo. Íamos todos juntos para a escola e a igreja, mas Viktor sempre agiu como se eu fosse apenas mais uma amiga. Steve era o tipo de cara que me trazia flores e me ligava de manhã para ver como eu estava. Ele também respeitava meus limites sobre o sexo.

— Pobre Steve. — Rony brincou.

Hermione riu.

— Agora, eu não disse que ele não estava recebendo nenhuma satisfação sexual.

— Apenas não era uma satisfação plena.

Ela torceu o nariz.

— Se você tem que colocar dessa forma, eu acho que sim.

Rony sorriu.

— Então o que aconteceu?

— Mesmo que ele fosse tudo que eu poderia querer em um namorado, eu não sentia nada. Não era justo com ele, assim eu terminei tudo. Ele estava tão devastado que pediu para Viktor vir e falar comigo.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, lutando contra o sorriso sonhador espalhando em suas bochechas.

— Viktor veio pisando no meu quarto, me enfrentando furioso e exigindo como diabos eu poderia quebrar o coração de seu melhor amigo. Após ouvi-lo gritar e espernear por cerca de cinco minutos, eu finalmente gritei que eu era apaixonada por ele.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram.

— Puta merda! Isso enlouquece a cabeça de um cara. O que ele fez?

Hermione riu.

— Que ele também era apaixonado por mim, mas que não queria machucar Steve. Portanto, esperamos alguns meses para começar a namorar, e depois ficamos inseparáveis.

— E Steve ficou bem com ele?

— Ele não estava feliz, mas ele encontrou outra pessoa.

Rony olhou para ela por um momento e depois sorriu.

— Depois de descarregar essa merda pesada, eu acho que nós precisamos de mais vinho.

— Sim, eu também acho que nós precisamos.

* * *

Mais um capítulo quentinho, saindo do forno. Aproveitem. Essa semana acho que tem mais (já adaptei vários capítulos então será mais rápido, agora só a minha memória ajudar para eu lembrar de postar D: ).

Até a próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Como Rony não retornava, Hermione entrou em busca dele. Ela encontrou a cozinha vazia, mas ouviu vozes vindas do corredor. Ela esticou a cabeça ao virar no canto da parede para ver com quem Rony estava falando.

Três rapazes de cabelos ruivos estavam vestidos com calções de banho e levavam equipamentos apropriados para a piscina. Seus rostos estavam abatidos. O menor, que não poderia ter mais de cinco anos, pisou o pé e bufou.

— Mas tio Rony, você prometeu que podíamos vir nadar a qualquer hora!

— Eu sei, Georgie, mas você vê, agora não dá.

O mais alto balançou a cabeça.

— Cara, isso não é legal da sua parte.

— Olha, eu disse a vocês que poderiam voltar amanhã. É que apenas esta noite não é possível. — Rony argumentou.

Hermione saiu para o corredor e limpou a garganta. Quatro pares de olhos voltaram para ela.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Então é por causa dela que não podemos nadar! — O menino do meio exclamou.

— Ou, tio Rony tem uma namorada! — Georgie disse, dissolvendo-se em risos.

Rony gemeu em frustração.

— Hermione, estes são os monstros que eu mencionei anteriormente: John, Percy, e Georgie.

Dando um passo à frente, Hermione acenou e lhes deu um sorriso brilhante.

— Oi gente.

— Oi, murmuravam. — Eles pareciam quase hipnotizados por sua presença. Isto fez Hermione se perguntar se eles já tinham visto uma mulher antes na casa de Rony.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para eles.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Alguma chance de vocês terem estes nomes por causa dos poetas?

O mais alto revirou os olhos.

— Sim, infelizmente nossos pais tem amor por estes chatos caras britânicos.

Rony deu um grunhido exasperado.

— O que ele quer dizer é que minha irmã e meu cunhado são professores de inglês no Estado da Geórgia.

Apontando para o mais alto, ele disse,

— O maior de treze anos é John Keats. Meu sobrinho do meio, Percy Shelley, tem 11, e George Byron, ou Georgie, tem cinco.

Ele se voltou para ela.

— E apresento a vocês, minha amiga, Hermione Granger.

— É um prazer conhecer vocês. Parece que vocês estavam com tudo pronto para nadar, certo?

— Sim, até que o garoto namorador aqui decidiu estragar tudo para nós. — John respondeu, carrancudo para Rony.

Espetando o dedo no ar, Rony praticamente rosnou,

— Lave esta boca.

Hermione escondeu sua diversão por trás de sua mão. Uma vez que ela se recuperou, ela disse:

— Em sua defesa, o seu tio não sabia que eu ia ter um dia ruim hoje e precisava de companhia. Mas eu não me importo nem um pouco se vocês ficarem e nadar.

As sobrancelhas de Rony subiram em surpresa.

— Não? — Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Georgie gritou:

— Sério?

— Claro, por que não.

— Tudo bem! — Percy exclamou antes de esbarrar em Hermione ao passar correndo. John e Georgie colados em seus calcanhares. Hermione riu de sua excitação, enquanto Rony balançava a cabeça.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você concordou em deixá-los ficar.

— Eles estão aqui para nadar, então eu duvido que eles vão nos incomodar.

— Ultimas célebres palavras. — Rony murmurou enquanto conduziu Hermione de volta ao jardim.

À vista de Georgie prestes a saltar na parte rasa, Rony correu e o agarrou.

— Ei, ei, pequeno homem. Não ouse entrar sem suas boias nos braços.

— Mas aquelas boias são para bebês! — Ele gemeu, contorcendo-se contra o peito de Rony.

— Eu não vou discutir isso.

Ele sentou Georgie e abriu um caixa marrom. Ele tirou duas boias de braços dos Power rangers e deslizou nos braços de Georgie.

— Sua mãe ia chutar minha bunda se ela aparecesse e você não estivesse usando isto.

Georgie olhou carrancudo para Rony antes de correr e saltar na piscina.

— Tio Rony, você me empurra das suas costas de novo? — Percy perguntou.

Rony olhou para Hermione.

— Você se importa?

— Claro que não. Na verdade, eu adoraria vê-lo em ação.

Ele sorriu antes de se inclinar para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Eu usaria a speedo que eu te prometi, mas eu acho que assustaria os meninos.

Ela riu e o empurrou para longe.

— Vá se trocar logo, seu arrogante.

Enquanto ele desaparecia dentro da casa, John nadou mais perto de onde Hermione estava sentada.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito.

— Então, há quanto tempo você é a namorada do tio Rony?

Ela lutou contra o rubor rastejando em suas bochechas, pela sua franqueza.

— Ele é só meu amigo.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente que ele achava que ela estava falando merda com ele.

— Eu gostaria de ter amigas tão bonitas quanto você. — ele disse com um sorriso.

Hermione não podia deixar de rir.

— Eu te agradeço John. Você é muito encantador, não é?

Ele estufou o peito, e Hermione podia jurar que estava vendo Rony aos 13.

— As meninas parecem pensar assim.

— Hmm, eu acho que, além de seu cabelo e olhos, você pode ter herdado a capacidade de paquera do seu tio Rony.

Rony escolheu esse momento para voltar. Ele olhou entre ela e John com uma expressão curiosa.

— O que vocês dois estão falando?

— O quanto John parece com você.

Ela deu a Rony um sorriso travesso e piscou. — E age como você.

Rony cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu.

— John, você está paquerando a minha amiga?

John empalideceu um pouco.

— Não, eu só estava conversando com ela. Quero dizer, você nunca, jamais, trouxe meninas aqui ou para a nossa casa.

Agora foi a vez de Rony ficar afobado.

— Tanto faz. — Ele mergulhou na piscina e nadou até onde Percy o esperava com expectativa. Hermione observou Rony ensinar Percy e depois deu uma conferida em sua boa forma.

Entre dar instruções, e jogar um alegre Georgie no ar e deixá-lo espirrar para baixo,

Hermione tentou respirar normalmente e evitar a vibração em seu coração com a visão de Rony interagindo tão facilmente com seus sobrinhos. Quando ele saiu da piscina e veio caminhando até ela, não conseguia deixar de olhar com espanto para ele.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com sua expressão.

— O que foi?

— Eu nunca imaginei vê-lo interagindo com crianças.

— Oh, sim, na verdade eu sou como aquele personagem de TV Ward Cleaver, certo?

Ela bufou em resposta.

— Você não se dá crédito suficiente. Por alguma razão, você não gosta de admitir o quanto você se preocupa com eles.

— É mesmo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Se você fosse tão anti-crianças, você não teria oferecido para deixá-los entrar e nadar, e você teria deixado Georgie entrar na água sem suas boias. Além disso, você gastou pelos menos 20 minutos dando aulas de natação a Percy.

Rony furiosamente enxugou seu cabelo molhado, uma carranca formando em seu rosto.

— Mione, eu não sei o que você está insinuando agora, mas eu não tenho condições de ser um pai de verdade, ok?

— Você não deve se sentir tão negativo sobre si mesmo. — protestou ela.

Antes que Rony pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um grito veio da piscina. Georgie estava remando para a escada, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Depois que ele saiu, ele correu para Hermione e Rony.

— Ele tentou me afogar! — Georgie gritou, apontando para John.

— Foi apenas um segundo. Pare de ser um bebê tão grande — John respondeu.

— Mas eu não conseguia respirar! — Georgie choramingou, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos com os punhos.

— Fique calmo homenzinho. Você vai ficar bem. — disse Rony. Sua resposta fez Georgie chorar mais e ganhou-lhe um olhar de Hermione

— O que foi? — Rony questionou.

— Vem cá, meu bem. — Hermione falou, abrindo os braços. Georgie rapidamente sentou em seu colo e, em seguida, passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

— Shh, você está bem agora. — Ela virou brava para John.

— Eu acho que você deve a seu irmão um pedido de desculpas.

Os olhos de John se arregalaram quando ele olhou de Hermione para seu tio, mas Rony apenas deu de ombros.

— Hum, eu sinto muito, Georgie.

— Você promete não fazer isso de novo? — ele perguntou, sua voz abafada no pescoço de Hermione.

— Sim, eu prometo.

Hermione esfregou as costas de Georgie em amplos círculos.

— Veja, está tudo resolvido agora. Você quer voltar para a piscina?

— Não. — ele esnobou.

Percy revirou os olhos para John, que, em seguida riu.

— Sim, se eu estivesse pressionado contra estes peitos, eu não gostaria de sair também. — John disse enquanto Percy concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo que ele falasse em voz baixa, tanto Hermione e Rony ouviram. Enquanto Hermione lutava para evitar que o rubor rastejasse pelas suas bochechas e pescoço, Rony foi até a borda da piscina.

— Tudo bem, agora. Como você está sendo desrespeitoso com minha amiga, vocês devem voltar agora para sua casa junto esta boca imunda cheia tesão. — ele rosnou. Os olhos de John e Percy se arregalaram, mas eles não falaram nada.

Derrotado, eles foram para os degraus da piscina.

— Espere Rony, você não pode mandá-los embora para casa por isso. Eles estão sendo apenas meninos. — Hermione argumentou. Ele se virou.

— Você está brincando comigo?

— Eu tenho certeza que eles se sentem muito mal por terem sido rudes e estariam dispostos a se desculparem. — Ela olhou incisivamente para os meninos. — Não é?

— Sim, senhora. — disse Percy.

John assentiu.

— Eu estou muito, muito triste por dizer algo assim sobre você, Hermione.

— Obrigada.

Para completar, John olhou para Rony.

— E eu sinto muito por ter sido desrespeitoso com sua namor. — Ele parou ao ver o brilho do olhar mortal que Rony lhe deu.

— Com sua amiga, completou.

— Eu também— disse Percy.

Hermione olhou para Rony e sorriu.

— Veja, problema resolvido.

Georgie levantou a cabeça.

— O que significa tesão?

Hermione não podia deixar de rir com o absurdo da situação, especialmente quando os olhos de Rony se arregalaram, e ele olhava desesperadamente para Hermione tentando se explicar.

— Não é algo que você precise saber ainda, e seu tio não deveria ter dito isso — respondeu ela.

— Ooh, tio Rony, você está em apuros— Georgie disse, abanando seu dedo para Rony.

Hermione sorriu.

— Sim, tio Rony foi um menino muito ruim. Deveríamos lavar a boca dele com sabão, não deveríamos?

Georgie riu.

— Sim, nós devemos.

— Olá? — Uma voz de feminina chamou de dentro da casa.

— Mamãe! — Georgie chorou, pulando do colo de Hermione e correndo para a entrada.

Hermione começou a se levantar, mas Rony a bloqueou, empurrando a toalha para ela. Quando ela começou a protestar, ele fez uma careta e acenou para seu peito. Ela olhou para baixo e corou. Georgie tinha encharcado sua camisa branca, e dava para ver claramente o seu sutiã branco rendado.

— Oh, merda! — Ela olhou descontroladamente ao redor do pátio em busca de uma fuga.

Rony estendeu a mão.

— Venha conhecer Becky.

— Você está brincando? Eu não vou me encontrar com a sua irmã parecendo uma garota de camiseta molhada. — ela sussurrou em pânico.

— Você não vai ter muita escolha. Georgie já deve ter falado que tem uma mulher aqui comigo e em minutos, ela vai saber tudo sobre você.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a toalha em volta dela.

— Basta fingir que você foi nadar.

— Certo, ela murmurou, relutante.

Assim como Rony previsto, Becky apareceu na porta, segurando a mão de Georgie.

Com a visão de Hermione, ela se aproximou deles. Com seu cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis penetrantes, Becky e Rony poderiam passar por gêmeos.

Ela deu um tapinha nas costas Rony.

— Bem, irmãozinho, eu não teria deixado os meninos virem se eu soubesse que você tinha companhia.

— Esta é Hermione Granger, ela é uma amiga do trabalho. — Hermione estendeu a mão e deu Becky seu melhor sorriso.

— É um prazer conhecê-la.

— O prazer é meu.

Como Becky continuou a inspecionando, Hermione limpou a garganta.

— Seus meninos são absolutamente adoráveis. Estou muito feliz que eu pude conhecê-los. — Becky sorriu.

— Obrigada. Eu só espero que eles tenham se comportado bem.

Ela, então, olhou para Rony com um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha amigas tão bonitas no trabalho.

Rony bufou com a franqueza de sua irmã.

— Sim, há uma exigência na empresa de alto padrão de beleza.

Becky cutucou pela brincadeira.

— Bem, não vamos impor nossa presença a vocês por mais tempo.

Ela fez sinal a John e Percy para saírem da piscina. Eles relutantemente se arrastaram para fora e começaram a se secar com a toalha. Becky enrolou a toalha mais apertada em torno Georgie.

— Agora, o que nós dizemos a Tio Rony por nos deixar nadar?

— Obrigado. — que ecoou como um coro de músicas que fez Rony e Hermione sorrirem.

Em seguida, John e Percy olharam para Hermione.

— Obrigado por falar com Tio Rony em nos deixar ficar... Duas vezes — disse John, comum tom rosa nas suas bochechas.

Hermione sorriu.

— Vocês foram muito bem-vindos.

Becky olhou dos meninos para Hermione, e então ela deu a Rony um olhar afiado.

— Bem, vocês dois tenham uma noite encantadora.

— - Obrigado.

Eles acompanharam Becky e os meninos até a porta. Uma vez que eles se foram, Rony gemeu e esfregou os olhos, enquanto fingia desmaiar na cadeira.

— Jesus, eu estou tão feliz que eles se foram.

— Ah, eu odeio vê-los partir. Eles são realmente meninos doces.

Ele riu.

— Oh, sim, eu deveria ter pedido a eles para passar a noite. Tenho certeza de que John teria adorado dividir a cama com você e seus peitos. — Ele balançou a cabeça com desgosto.

— Aquele pervertido.

— Ele tem 13 anos. O que você esperava? Eu duvido que você fosse um anjo de virtude nessa idade. — Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

— Não, eu era um pervertido, também.

— Achei o máximo. Eu juro que ele se parece e age como você. — Ela riu.

— Ele é outro jogador Weasley ligado na tomada.

O telefone celular de Rony começou a tocar, e quando ele olhou para baixo, fez uma careta.

— Nossa, é do escritório da Índia. Eu tenho que atender. Fique a vontade, ok?

— Sem problemas. — Hermione respondeu, coçando as orelhas de Beau.

Assim que Rony deixou a sala, Beau pulou no sofá com ela.

— Vamos procurar um filme bem romântico para assistir comigo?

Ele lambeu-lhe a mão. Ela pegou o controle remoto sobre a mesa e começou a procurar nos canais.

— Oh — ela murmurou quando viu que um dos seus favoritos, Notting Hill estava passando.

Ela se aconchegou mais fundo no sofá, continuando a passar as mãos nos pelos brilhantes de Beau.

Depois de algum tempo, seus olhos ficaram pesados, e antes que ela pudesse se controlar, ela cochilou.

— Sim, estou ansioso em vê-lo no próximo mês, o Sr. Benwaldi— Rony disse antes de desligar. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira com um suspiro pesado. Na verdade, ele não estava muito entusiasmado com a perspectiva de deixar o país por um mês inteiro, mas era uma determinação contratual, que veio junto com sua promoção.

É claro que ele ainda não tinha pensado em como falar de sua partida iminente para Hermione. Ele não tinha certeza de como ela iria reagir com sua viagem, no meio das tentativas para engravidar. Talvez ele pudesse convencê-la a encontra-lo na viagem, por alguns dias, se a tentativa da próxima semana não desse certo. Espere, o que diabos ele estava pensando? Hermione não era sua namorada ou sua esposa. Perguntar a uma mulher se queria cruzar o oceano era passar a um novo nível de compromisso, mesmo que fosse mais por beneficio dela do que dele.

— Desculpe, eu sou o pior anfitrião do mundo. Não imaginei que fosse levar tanto tempo. — disse ele, quando entrou na sala de estar. Ele derrapou até parar com a visão de

Hermione dormindo no sofá com Beau ao lado dela.

Por um momento, ele não sabia o que fazer. Deveria acordá-la e levá-la até seu carro? Ou devia oferecer a ela o quarto de hóspedes? Ou deveria levá-la para sua cama?

Não era como se não tivessem dormido juntos antes.

Ele olhou para Beau e deu um grunhido frustrado. Quando Beau olhou sonolento para ele, Rony balançou o dedo.

— Você sabe muito bem você não pode subir nos móveis.

Beau respondeu bocejando e em seguida, se aconchegando ainda mais fundo ao lado de Hermione.

Rony inclinou-se sobre o sofá, com a mão passando levemente pela bochecha de Hermione.

— Acorde, Mione. — ele disse suavemente.

— Hmm? — ela questionou, sem agitação.

— Você precisa ir para a cama.

— Não. Muito cansada. — ela murmurou.

Ele esfregou seu braço.

— Você vai dormir melhor na cama.

Ela deu um curto roncar em resposta. Rony revirou os olhos. Claro, ela teria que fazer isso mais difícil para ele.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou colocar você na cama.

Ele alcançou debaixo de suas pernas e depois passou os braços em volta dela. Com um gemido, ele a levantou do sofá. Hermione olhou para ele com olhos de entreabertos.

— Você é meu cavaleiro em armaduras brilhantes, agora?

— Oh, sim, eu sou um inferno de um cavaleiro agora. — ele resmungou.

— Você está me fazendo quebrar todas as minhas regras.

— Hein?

Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele pensou que ela tinha voltado a dormir.

— Você me faz sentir muito... Eu deveria apenas usar você para o sexo como você me usa.

Seu peito se apertou com suas palavras. Isso era realmente o que ela pensava dele?

Mesmo que normalmente fosse verdade, ele não gostava de ouvir isto da boca dela... pelo menos não agora.

— Mione, abra os olhos e olhe para mim.

Ao seu comando, seus olhos castanhos sonolentos focaram nos seus.

— Não. Você não pode pensar que eu estou usando você, tudo bem? Eu sempre quis fazer sexo com você, mas eu nunca, nunca quis te usar.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço apertado, seus lábios encostados em sua bochecha.

— Você é um bom homem, Rony Weasley, mesmo que você não queira admitir.

— Você acha?

Sua cabeça balançou preguiçosamente.

— Eu nunca teria imaginado que você iria cuidar de mim como você fez esta noite, especialmente quando não havia nenhuma promessa de sexo. Mas você fez.

Rony revirou os olhos enquanto deitava Hermione em sua cama.

— Isso faz de mim um verdadeiro cavalheiro, hein?

— Hum, hmm — ela murmurou, aconchegando-se sob as cobertas.

— Estou feliz que você pense bem de mim assim, Mione.

— Só não quebre meu coração. — ela disse suavemente.

Ela já estava ressonando, quando ele respondeu:

— Eu estou tentando o meu melhor para não fazer isto.

* * *

**Boa leitura e até a a próxima!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Dez dias após o seu jantar e de ter dormido na casa de Rony, Hermione ainda se esforçava em manter seu livro de regras firme na sua cabeça.

Mensagens diárias, emails e telefonemas de Rony ainda faziam com que Angelina acreditasse em ressuscitar Rony como um namorado em potencial.

E agora, a data vermelha marcada em seu calendário lhe dizia que era hora de começar a segunda rodada de projeto bebê. Desta vez, Rony insistiu que ela fosse até a sua casa. Os parâmetros de "Apenas Negócios" do seu arranjo haviam sido quebrados, então não havia nenhum encontro em um hotel.

Depois de correr para casa para se refrescar, ela dirigiu-se para a casa de Rony.

Ele atendeu a porta com cueca estilo boxer e uma camiseta.

— Desculpe, eu acabei de sair do chuveiro.

— Sim, eu fiz o mesmo — respondeu ela, enquanto o seguiu para dentro da casa.

Ele sorriu para ela por cima do ombro.

— Você deveria ter tomado banho aqui, e poderíamos ter matado dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Hermione riu. — Eu acho que você está certo.

— Você está com fome?

— Um pouco.

— Eu posso pedir comida chinesa.

Hermione fingiu estar horrorizado.

— Quer dizer que você não vai cozinhar para mim esta noite?

Rony riu.

— Desculpe querida, não esta noite. O trabalho me deixou esgotado.

— A promoção de novo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Mesmo que o dinheiro seja fabuloso, eu estou começando a desejar não ter aceitado.

Depois de cavar em uma de suas gavetas, ele puxou um menu e entregou a Hermione.

— Me fale o que você quer comer.

Em vez de olhar para as opções de comida, Hermione estava intrigada no que havia de diferente em Rony. Então ela percebeu o que era.

— Boxers? Quando você começar a usar isso?

Ele se encostou ao balcão da cozinha.

— Bem, eu fiz um pouco de pesquisa, e descobri que as boxers são melhores para as bolas e contagem de espermatozoides.

— Eu entendo. — ela respondeu, lutando contra o forte rubor rastejando em suas bochechas.

— Sim, o artigo diz que ela parece ajudar os nadadores com sua mobilidade, e queremos o ouro olímpico desta vez.

O batimento cardíaco de Hermione acelerou, e ela prendeu a respiração.

— Então, você começou a usar boxers para me ajudar a conceber?

— Isto ai! E eu também li que é melhor para armazenar os espermas e deixa-los mais potente.

Ele se levantou do balcão e veio para ficar na frente dela.

— Então eu evitei qualquer tipo de atividade sexual que pudesse resultar em perder alguns nadadores.

— Oh... - ela murmurou.

— Isso te surpreende?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu apenas assumi que estava vendo alguém ou...

— Batendo punheta?

Quando Hermione não respondeu, Rony afastou seu cabelo do rosto e acariciou sua bochecha.

— Não há mais ninguém, apenas você, nem mesmo a minha mão desde que ficamos juntos pela última vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela entendeu o significado.

— Eu acho que estes 10 dias foram realmente longos hein?

Sua expressão ficou triste.

— Francamente, eu estou prestes a explodir.

Hermione riu.

— Estou realmente impressionada com o quão sério você esta levando nosso acordo.

— Sempre que eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, minha intenção é fazê-la bem e dar o meu melhor. E isso inclui fazer sexo.

Ela bateu em seu braço de brincadeira.

— Você é tão encantador.

Rony riu.

— Você vai ver o quão encantador eu sou, se eu não puder tirar sua calcinha agora.

— E a comida? — Ela questionou.

— É só para abrir o apetite — respondeu ele.

O menu tremeu em suas mãos e caiu no chão.

— Parece bom para mim.

Olhando nos olhos um do outro, a eletricidade na sala mudou. De repente, parecia que Rony não poderia te-la nua rápido o suficiente.

Ele agarrou a bainha do vestido e em seguida, puxou-o, empurrando sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava feliz que escolheu cuidadosamente sua roupa de baixo, enquanto seus olhos percorriam vagarosamente seu sutiã e calcinha verde e dourado. Mas ele não olhou por muito tempo. Em vez disso, ele agarrou sua cintura e a içou para sentar sobre a bancada de mármore. Seus dedos tiraram seu sutiã e jogaram de lado, enquanto Hermione envolvia suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Os lábios de Rony avidamente encontraram os seus, enquanto sua língua se lançava dentro e fora de sua boca. Suas mãos em concha sobre seus seios nus, amassando-os como ele sabia que ela gostava. Ela recompensou seus esforços com um gemido contra seus lábios. As mãos de Rony deixaram seus seios para segurar o cós de sua calcinha. Ele arrancou para baixo de suas coxas até o chão. Ele, então, abriu as pernas dela, colocando seus joelhos sobre os ombros. Quando sua língua se lançou em seu interior, Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Mmm, oh Deus, sim!

— Diga meu nome, baby. — Rony murmurou contra seu sexo. Com ele continuando seu ataque e provocando seu clitóris, ela muito rapidamente o recompensou com:

— Sim, Rony! Ah, sim, oh sim, Rony!

Suas pernas trêmulas espalharam mais para permitir a ele mais acesso. Ela foi recompensada com Rony deslizando seus dedos dentro e fora dela enquanto sua língua lambia e brincava com suas dobras. Seus dedos agarraram a borda da bancada quando ela gozou forte. Quando a ereção de Rony, em vez de seus dedos, cutucou sua abertura, seus olhos se abriram, e ela o empurrou de volta.

— Não, não isso! Aqui não!

As sobrancelhas de Rony dispararam em sua testa.

— Não me diga que você tem uma aversão ao sexo na bancada da cozinha? Eu prometo que elas estão limpas.

Hermione sentiu o aquecimento rosto.

— Não é isso.

Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo já penteado de suor.

— Mione, Você acha que poderia ir direto ao ponto? Quer dizer, eu estou aqui com uma ereção furiosa e um enorme tesão, e tudo o que eu quero é me enterrar profundamente dentro você.

— Eu só não quero olhar para trás e perceber que meu bebê foi concebido em um balcão da cozinha, ok?

Rony olhou para ela por um momento antes uivar com uma gargalhada.

— Se minha memória não falha, eu transei na minha mesa do trabalho, depois que você trabalhou comigo sobre a cadeira.

— Você falou que não iria para o sofá! - Argumentou.

— Mas você não acha que os bebês foram concebidos em lugares piores?

Hermione cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus em um acesso de raiva.

— Não estamos falando de bebês de outras pessoas. Nós estamos falando sobre o meu.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

— Hermione Granger, você vai ser a minha morte de várias maneiras. — Quando ele a puxou para junto dele, ela começou a protestar, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

— Basta se segurar, princesa. Eu vou levar você de volta para o quarto, ok?

Ela sorriu. — Eu vou fazer valer a pena, eu prometo.

Quando ele a levantou do balcão, ela agarrou suas pernas apertadas em torno de sua cintura, enquanto ele a segurou firme em torno de seus quadris.

— Hmm, exatamente o que você está sugerindo?

Ela virou a cabeça para a direita, parecendo estar perdida em pensamentos.

— Quando acabar a partida, eu irá dar bastante atenção oral para a sua posse mais valorizada.

Rony gemeu.

— Você acabou de fazer valer cada passo de merda que este cavalo tem que dar, para te transportar até a minha cama.

Hermione riu.

— Achei o máximo.

— Você é tão mandona e exigente, Mione. Eu não posso acreditar que você me convença a fazer estas coisas por você.

— Isso é porque você quer transar comigo. Admita. Eu suavizei você em relação ao sexo.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Você está tentando dizer que eu sou um bichinho de estimação no quarto agora?

— Claro que não, seu bobo. Eu só queria dizer que eu tenho um efeito sobre a forma de você pensar e agir sobre o sexo, assim como você me mudou. Você é gentil, doce, e prestativo, em vez de pensar apenas em seu próprio prazer. As suas mulheres no futuro irão me agradecer.

Rony não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele a jogou sem cerimônia em cima da cama. Ela ofegou em choque com a sua aspereza.

— Com vocês! O Sr. Weasley, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. — ela brincou.

Ele deu uma sacudida afiada de sua cabeça.

— O episódio na cozinha, me fez esperar tempo demais para foder, Srta. Granger. Você pode considerar-se avisada que não haverá mais Sr. Bom Rapaz!

Ela teria mentido se falasse que suas palavras, juntamente com o brilho do desejo queimando em seus olhos não a excitaram.

Ele afastou seus joelhos com suas mãos, ampliando suas pernas. Sua expressão ficou predatória e escura, quando ele se posicionou sobre ela.

Com um duro impulso, ele dirigiu-se para dentro dela. Empalado por ele, ela estremeceu com sua contundência. Ele sorriu para ela.

— Parece que o seu corpo gosta desta minha atitude primitiva. Acho que teve um efeito muito bom sobre você.

— Eu não estou negando isto. Você que está — ela ofegou.

Ele continuou a bater nela, o bater da sua pele ecoando pela sala junto com grunhidos animalescos de Rony. Ela sabia que ele estava batendo forte assim para provar um ponto para si, e ela queria mais do que tudo, provar para ele que tinha mudado.

Então, ela levou as mãos ao rosto, levando seus lábios aos dele. Ele momentaneamente silenciou suas batidas, quando ela disparou sua língua em sua boca, docemente acariciando sua língua com a dela.

Ela passou as mãos através de seu cabelo, puxando os fios na base do pescoço. Ele gemeu baixo em sua garganta. As mãos de Hermione passaram levemente pelas costas de Rony. Em vez de arranhar suas unhas em sua carne, ela varreu círculos lentos sobre suas costas. Agora era a sua vez de estremecer. Ela segurou suas nádegas, o pressionando ainda mais dentro dela, ao levantar os quadris.

— Lento e doce agora, por favor? — ela pediu. Seus olhos se abriram, e um sorriso curvou em seus lábios.

— Quando você pede desta maneira, como posso dizer não?

Com uma rodada completa, junto com a manutenção de sua promessa de atenção oral, Hermione acordou aconchegada na curva do braço de Rony.

Pressionando a orelha contra seu peito, ela ouviu o barulho suave dos seus batimentos cardíacos.

Ela tinha quase voltado a dormir quando a voz de Rony despertou-a.

— Você está acordada?

— Mmm-hmm... — murmurou.

— Há algo que eu preciso te dizer, e eu realmente preciso que você esteja totalmente acordada para isto, Mione.

Suas palavras a encharcaram com o mesmo efeito que um copo de café. Ela levantou se para espiar a sua expressão preocupada.

— Por que eu tenho a sensação de você está prestes a soltar uma grande bomba em mim?

Rony exalou uma respiração irregular.

— Por causa da minha nova promoção, eu tenho que ir para a Índia, ajudar a iniciar um novo escritório lá.

Interiormente, o alívio tomou conta de Hermione. Um milhão de cenários devastadores tinham corrido em sua mente. A maioria deles envolvia ele não querer mais vê-la ou fazer parte do seu projeto de engravidar.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

— Esta é a parte que você não vai gostar... De duas semanas a um mês.

Hermione ofegou.

— Mas isso significa que você não vai estar aqui na próxima vez para... — Ela abaixou a cabeça. — Bem, você sabe.

Rony esfregou seu polegar em sua bochecha.

— Mas eu poderia estar. Eu só não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem. Eu entendo.

— Você entende?

— Não é como você estivesse viajando de férias ou algo assim. É um trabalho que você tem que fazer. Eu sei que você tem uma vida além de mim e meu esquema de ter um bebê. — Ela sorriu. — Além disso, não é como se eu pudesse mantê-lo acorrentado à cama para minhas próprias necessidades.

Seu peito vibrou com o riso embaixo dela.

— Oh, Mione, eu não sabia que tinha esta tara tão bizarra. — Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele sorriu para ela. — Quando você quiser me algemar na cama, você simplesmente me avisa. Eu vou ficar feliz em ser algemada por você.

Hermione escorregou para longe dele.

— Acho que estamos indo muito bem deste jeito. — Seus dedos passaram sobre as coxas de Rony.

— Agora, por que sua resposta não me surpreende? Se você acha balcões de cozinha ofensivos para conceber, tenho certeza de que qualquer noção de submissão está descartada.

— Você me disse antes que também não curte este tipo.

— Isso é verdade. Mas para você, eu faria uma exceção.

Revirando os olhos, Hermione se inclinou, sua língua lambendo o seu pescoço e ao longo de sua mandíbula. Quando ela estava quase na boca, ela se afastou.

— Você acha que aguenta outra rodada?

Rony sorriu. — Claro, Por que não.

Naquele momento, Beau saltou para a cama com a roupa de baixo de Hermione entre seus dentes.

— Beau! Não, me devolva! — Ela gritou, agarrando da sua boca. Uma vez que ela roubou as calcinhas dele, o nariz molhado cutucou contra a coxa de Hermione, tentando empurrá-la de volta de Rony.

— Beau, seu vira-lata velho! Abaixe-se! — Rony gritou.

Hermione caiu sobre a cama rindo. Entre os comentários de Rony e palhaçadas de Beau, ela mal podia respirar. Beau começou a lamber o rosto dela, e ela teve que empurrá-lo.

— Não, rapaz, para. — ela engasgou.

— Para Baixo! — Rony gritou, tentando agarrar a coleira de Beau.

Quando finalmente ele teve sucesso em arranca-lo da cama, Hermione virou-se para Rony.

— O que vai acontecer com ele enquanto você estiver fora?

Rony deu de ombros.

— Mesmo que ele odeie ficar durante a noite, eu acho que vou deixa-lo no Doggy Daycare.

Hermione olhou ao lado da cama para Beau. Ele fez a cara mais triste de cão de caça que ele conseguiu imaginar.

— Ah, pobre bebê. — Ela se virou para Rony e sorriu. — Eu poderia cuidar dele para você.

Rony resmungou.

— Por que diabos faria você querer fazer isso?

— Porque eu o amo, e eu odeio pensar nele infeliz durante duas a quatro semanas.

— Você está falando sério, não é?

Rony assentiu.

— Você não confia em mim com o seu cão?

Ele riu.

— Claro que sim. E se você realmente quer ficar com este rabo fedorento por duas a quatro semanas, ele é seu.

Ela olhou para o lado da cama de novo.

— Você ouviu isto menino? Você vai vir e ficar comigo enquanto papai vai para Índia.

Beau bateu sua cauda apreciativamente enquanto Rony riu.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você me chamou de pai de Beau.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto ela arrastava seus dedos acima de sua coxa e depois tomou seu pênis frouxo na mão.

— Você prefere te chamar de papaizão, prefere?

Ele lambeu os lábios em antecipação.

— Ah, sim, isso é bom.

— Qual parte? Te acariciando aqui ou te chamando de papaizão? — Ela brincou.

— Mmm, ambos. — ele respondeu.

Uma vez que ela tinha trabalhado para ele ficar com o mastro cheio, ela guiou-o para seu já núcleo molhado. Hermione sorriu para Rony.

— Ok, então, Papaizão, vamos tentar mais uma vez fazer um bebê.

* * *

**Estamos chegando na segunda parte da história, estou um tanto quanto ansiosa para isso e tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar com o que vai vim. **

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, até a próxima! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Hermione roeu as unhas já desgastadas. Sentada na bancada do banheiro, com as pernas balançando para frente e para trás. Todo o seu corpo cantarolava com energia nervosa. Ela atraiu uma respiração frenética, tentando se acalmar e controlar as emoções, mas nada menos do que uma margarita do tamanho de um aquário a ajudaria neste momento.

Ela cortou seu olhar sobre o lugar onde Angelina descansava no sofá, olhando três varas diferentes de teste de gravidez.

— Quanto tempo faz? — Hermione guinchou.

Angelina gemeu.

— Cerca de cinco segundos de merda desde a última vez que você me perguntou! Jesus, Mione, você vai me dar um ataque do coração!

— Eu sinto muito. Parece uma eternidade desde que eu fiz xixi sobre aquelas malditas varas. Eu estou perdendo minha cabeça.

Alguém tentou entrar no banheiro, e Angelina saltou, se encostando contra a porta.

— Desculpe, está quebrado. Tente outro.

A pessoa resmungou, mas depois recuou. Hermione ampliou seus olhos.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você está bloqueando o banheiro para o meu teste de gravidez!

— Você quer uma garota estranha aqui, no meio de seu grande momento?

Riso nervoso borbulhou de Hermione.

— Não, eu não quero. Mas nós não sabemos se realmente vai ser um grande momento ou não. — Angelina sorriu.

— Você esta com uma semana de atraso, desta vez, Mione. E não esqueça que Rony teve um cuidado extra com seus nadadores. Eu acho que as chances estão a seu favor nesta segunda vez!

— Por mais que eu queira que seja, eu tenho um sentimento que Rony vai ficar um pouco desapontado por não ter mais tentativas, especialmente porque ele deve estar armazenando energia, enquanto está fora do país.

— Quem diz que tem que acabar?

As sobrancelhas de Hermione dispararam com surpresa.

— Como que objetivo, já que não vou precisar mais então... Eu vou estar grávida.

— Sim, e continuar transando mais, poderia obter algo que você nunca esperava.

— E que seria?

Angelina deu-lhe um sorriso. — Um marido.

A sala girou em torno dela, fazendo com que a cabeça de Hermione batesse de volta contra o espelho.

Ela levou a mão à testa agora dolorida.

— Não diga coisas como essa para mim quando eu já estou prestes a explodir.

Quando Angelina não respondeu, Hermione abriu os olhos.

— O que esta acontecendo?

— Eles estão começando a mudar de cor!

Hermione respirou fundo antes de se inclinar para a frente no banheiro tensa.

— E?

— Puta merda, tem duas linhas e os outros dizem Sim!

Caindo fora do balcão para o chão ladrilhado, Hermione cambaleou para Angelina e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Perplexa, ela perguntou:

— Mas ... Então isso significa que ...?

Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Angelina.

— Isso significa que você está grávida!

- Você tem certeza? Você não leu as caixas erradas ou algo assim?

— Não, eu tenho certeza, e os testes deram positivos!

Hermione congelou enquanto seu corpo tentava desesperadamente processar as emoções. Eles ricochetearam através dela em uma velocidade assustadora, fazendo com que seu corpo começasse a tremer. Ela não podia piscar, muito menos respirar.

Todos os dolorosos anos depois das mortes de Viktor e de sua mãe, que ela tinha passado esperando, rezando, e desejando um filho convergiram para este momento. Era fisicamente e emocionalmente avassalador. Grávida ... Ela estava realmente grávida.

Angelina sacudiu a suavemente.

— Respire, Mione, você tem que respirar.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione. Sua mão foi cambaleante para o seu abdômen.

— Eu não posso acreditar que está realmente acontecendo.

— É bom você acreditar. — Angelina brincou, enquanto limpava suas próprias lágrimas com a parte de trás de sua mão. A expressão exultante de Hermione começou a se desvanecer.

— E se os testes estivem errados? Quer dizer, se –

Angelina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você poderia comprar mais dez testes para provar para si mesma, mas você agora está realmente grávida.

Em busca de um lenço, Hermione enxugou os olhos.

— Você não vê? Tem sido tanta decepção e tristeza em minha vida que é difícil para eu entender que algo que eu quero muito pode realmente acontecer.

— Mione...

- Você não entende o que isto tem sido para mim. Tantas vezes eu comecei a ter esperanças que teria a verdadeira felicidade, só para que ela corresse de mim. Viktor e eu estávamos pensando em começar uma família logo. Ele brincou sobre casar rápido, para que pudéssemos ter filhos logo após o casamento. Eu não queria nada mais do que ter um filho dele, e então ele se foi. Então eu perdi minha mãe. — Seu lábio tremeu. — Eu estou com medo que tudo isso vai desmoronar de novo Angie.

— Não tenha medo. — Angelina apertou Hermione em seus braços.

— Estou aqui com você, e tudo vai ficar bem. É, finalmente, o seu momento, Mione. Você só precisa manter a fé e acreditar. — Hermione fechou os olhos e deixou o otimismo de Angelina derramar sobre ela.

— Eu quero acreditar. Muito, muito, muito.

Angelina se afastou para dar Hermione um sorriso tranquilizador.

— Bem, é melhor acreditar, porque é a verdade. Agora, se olhe no espelho e diga as palavras.

— Você esta falando sério?

— Faça isso!

— Tudo bem. — Hermione olhou para seu rosto pálido no espelho, com o rímel fazendo listras pelas suas bochechas. — Eu estou grávida, e vou ser mãe.

— Droga, se endireite! Agora, quando é que você vai dizer ao novo papai a boa notícia?

— Ah, eu não sei. Mesmo que nos falamos diariamente pelo telefone e via skype desde que ele se foi, eu não quero fazê-lo dessa maneira.

Com a expressão perversa no rosto de Angelina, Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Eu sei o que você está se perguntando, e a resposta é não. Não fizemos sexo pelo telefone!

— Como você é decepcionante. — Angelina fez beicinho.

Revirando os olhos, Hermione disse:

— De qualquer forma, para voltar ao ponto original, eu acho que é melhor eu esperar até ele chegar em casa.

— E quando é isto exatamente?

— Em algum momento na próxima semana.

— Ótimo. Até então, você terá tido tempo para ver seu médico, e você saberá, sem sombra de dúvida, se pode dizer a ele as ótimas notícias. — Ela abriu a porta do banheiro. — Eu digo que devemos explodir daqui em cinco minutos e ir comemorar com bebidas não alcoólicas e chocolate!

Hermione sorriu.

— Soa como um plano para mim.

Uma semana depois, Hermione saiu da sala de seu Obstetra/Ginecologista para a sala de espera, e olhou para os rostos cheios de expectativa de Angelina e Harry. Ela não conseguia esconder o sorriso radiante.

— Eu estou muito, muito grávida!

Estalando fora de suas cadeiras, ambos irromperam em aplausos e Hermione deu um longo abraço no grupo animado. No caminho para o carro, o telefone zumbiu em sua bolsa.

Ela cavou-o e suspirou.

_"No aeroporto. Voltando para casa. Quer me encontrar para alguns drinques no O'Malley às seis?"_

Ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem de volta para Rony.

_"Claro. Parece bom. Vejo você, então"._

Na sua próxima resposta, Hermione derrapou em uma parada abrupta e olhou em seu telefone. Tanto a ansiedade e saudade agarrou fundo com suas palavras.

_"Bom. Eu estou apenas esperando o momento que posso beijar e lamber cada centímetro quadrado do seu corpo fabuloso esta noite."_

— Qual é o problema, Mione? — Angelina perguntou.

— Nada ... Apenas uma mensagem que recebi.

Harry bufou.

— Apenas uma mensagem meu rabo! Pela expressão tonta em seu rosto, eu estou assumindo que é do Grande Papai Weasley — Harry brincou.

Hermione riu.

— Sim, era dele. Ele está a caminho de casa.

Espreitando por cima do seu ombro, Harry engasgou.

— Droga, garota, ele esta ansioso para lamber cada centímetro do seu corpo? Mione, se isto não é uma delicia de um homem pervertido.

— Quer parar — ela gritou, empurrando o telefone longe de seus olhos. Sua reação fez com que Harry e Angelina estivessem rindo como loucos, quando eles entraram no carro.

Desastrada com as chaves do carro, ela não tinha certeza de como responder ao texto de Rony. Finalmente, ela digitou um rápido

_"Até lá, então"._

Quando ela teclou enviar, ficou com uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago que, contar para Rony não ia ser tão fácil como ela pensava.

* * *

**Chegou o momento que tanto esperávamos! Mas o que será que vai acontecer agora?**

**Até a próxima, e não se esqueçam de me dizer o que estão achando!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Quando o avião derrapou pela pista em Hartsfield Jackson, Rony lutou contra a vontade de gritar de alegria. Para ele, realmente não havia melhor lugar que sua casa. Ele bateu o pé, impaciente enquanto esperava o avião taxiar e parar para o desembarque.

Quatro semanas de distância haviam parecido uma eternidade.

Embora sua vontade era apenas pegar alguns cachorros quentes, junto com um pacote de cervejas em uma loja de bebidas, ele tinha planos muito mais importantes para o jantar e até mesmo planos maiores para a noite toda.

Após o desembarque, ele acelerou em uma corrida a partir do portão, agarrando a sua bagagem o mais rápido que podia. Olhando para o relógio, ele tinha 45 minutos para chegar no O'Malley.

Ele teria gostado de ter tido tempo para refrescar-se, mas sua camisa amarrotada e calças amassadas teriam que servir. Milagrosamente, ele entrou na O'Malley um pouco antes das seis.

Quando Jenny o viu, seu rosto se iluminou.

— Ei estranho! Fico feliz em ver que você está de volta.

Ele sorriu.

— Obrigado. É bom estar em casa. Você não pode imaginar como eu senti falta deste buraco velho na parede. Você não consegue encontrar a mesma cerveja ou hambúrgueres por lá.

Jenny riu.

— Então eu preciso reservar uma grande mesa para toda a tripulação de "Bem Vindo de Volta?"

— Hum, não, na verdade, eu vou me encontrar com alguém.

— Alguém ou alguma mulher?

Ele tossiu. - Uma mulher.

Rony não podia deixar de sentir surpreso quando o sorriso de Jenny arregalou.

— É a bela morena que estava aqui com você antes?

Sua boca se abriu.

— Espere aí, como é que você adivinhou que era ela?

Ela sorriu.

— Eu sabia que havia algo entre vocês dois quando te vi com ela. Ela é completamente diferente das outras mulheres que eu vi você acompanhado.

— Mas nós não estávamos mesmo namorando. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não nem mesmo estamos namorando agora.

— Oh, por favor. — Jenny acenou com a mão em desdém para ele e pegou dois menus.

Ela o levou para a mesma área isolada que ele tinha sentado com Hermione antes. Desta vez, ela deu-lhes a mesa de canto para trás, assegurando que eles tivessem bastante privacidade.

— Vocês realmente formam um belo casal. — ela disse, antes de deixá-lo mais uma vez de boca aberta. A única resposta de Rony aos elogios de Jenny foi dar um frustrado grunhido. Ele sentou-se A e na mesa e pegou o telefone. Depois de percorrer vários e-mails e mensagens, ele olhou para cima para ver Hermione entrando pela porta. Ele respirou fundo e tentou conter a aceleração do seu batimento cardíaco. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Nenhuma mulher jamais teve tanto efeito sobre ele. O tempo longe parecia ter a deixado ainda mais bonita do que ele lembrava, mas havia algo de diferente nela, algo mais suave, mais vulnerável. Era um inferno esta ligação. Quando Jenny disse algo a Hermione, ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Sem pestanejar, Rony assistiu Hermione enquanto ela seguia Jenny até a mesa.

Seu vestido escorregava sobre seus quadris, acentuando as curvas que ele já estava familiarizado. Seu longo cabelo castanho caia em cascadas sobre seus ombros. Ele rangeu os dentes quando notou alguns dos outros homens acompanhando Hermione, enquanto ela passava por eles.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza, ele queria gritar para eles que ela pertencia a ele.

Seu rosto se iluminou quando ela encontrou seu olhar.

— Hey!

Quando ele começou a se levantar da mesa, ela correu e jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer Olá, mas ela jogou seus lábios contra os seus. Quando ela aprofundou o beijo, Rony tentou manter as suas mãos apenas apertando a cintura de Hermione. Porra, ele tinha esquecido a sensação de seus lábios, sua língua, e a forma como seu corpo moldava contra o dele.

Um assobio atrás deles assustou Hermione, que se afastou para eterna consternação de Rony. Jenny sorriu para eles e piscou.

— Agora quem precisa dos amigos, quando você pode conseguir um regresso para casa como essa, hein?

As bochechas de Hermione ficaram vermelhas, mas ela riu. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado de Rony, ela perguntou:

— Eu sou o suficiente para uma festa de Bem Vindo ao Lar?

Ele sorriu.

— No momento, o inferno que sim, posso te garantir.

Jenny apertou no meio deles, para colocar seus talheres sobre a mesa.

— Eu acho que vou deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos agora.

— Obrigado Jenny — disse Rony.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Hermione se sentou ao lado dele na mesa, em vez de sentar em frente.

— Sentiu muito a minha falta, hein?

Seu riso fez seu coração vibrar com o calor.

— Sim, na verdade eu senti.

Rony olhou em seus olhos verdes cintilantes.

— Eu senti, também. Inferno, muito mais do que eu queria admitir.

— Eu ou o sexo? — Ela perguntou.

— Ambos. — ele respondeu honestamente.

Ela riu.

— Achei que seria apenas do sexo.

— Você se subestima como de costume. — Apoiando o braço no parte de trás da mesa,

ele se virou para olhar melhor para ela. — Mas eu não posso me ajudar e evitar que você pense que é só ausência do sexo, quando eu lhe digo "puta merda" como você esta linda esta noite.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Suas bochechas coraram. — E graças a você.

Rony se inclinou para acariciar seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro delicado de seu perfume. Comoveu-se em doce agonia.

— O caminho que o seu vestido faz, abraçando todas as suas curvas e seu cabelo caindo solto e ondulado, apenas me imploram para correr meus dedos por ele, e me faz querer esquecer o jantar e levá-la para casa de uma vez.

Quando ela endureceu, ele levantou a cabeça.

— O que há de errado?

— Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

— Qualquer coisa. Bem, desde que não seja referente a você não voltar para casa comigo esta noite.

— Estou grávida — ela desabafou.

O ar arquejou para fora dele, e ele sentiu como se tivesse sido chutado na virilha.

— Ok, não é bem o que eu estava esperando.

— Eu descobri há uma semana, mas eu queria esperar até que você voltasse para dizer. Eu pensei que isso era muito importante para falar por telefone.

Agora ele sabia por que ela parecia tão diferente. A gravidez a tinha deixado absolutamente brilhando de felicidade pura. Um sentimento de orgulho imenso irradiava através dele, por saber que ele tinha uma parte nesta felicidade.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso genuíno.

— Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa, Mione. Eu estou emocionado por você.

Lágrimas de felicidade brilharam em seus olhos.

— Oh Rony, eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente por você tornar esse sonho possível! — ela gritou, jogando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço novamente. Ela o apertou com força.

— Eu ainda não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu depois de apenas dois meses de tentativas. Você sabe como somos abençoados e felizes? Algumas pessoas têm que tentar por meses e meses, até mesmo anos.

— Sim, isso teria sido miserável. - ele brincou.

Um riso de menina escapou de seus lábios.

— Eu lamento que nós não conseguíssemos para... bem, você sabe, fazer tanto sexo quanto você gostaria.

Apenas a menção desta palavra em seus lábios deliciosos o fez contorcer na cabine.

— Eu também, especialmente desde que eu praticamente fui um monge nas últimas semanas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Quer dizer que você se manteve com as boxers e nenhuma atividade de qualquer tipo?

— Bem, eu posso ter tomado conta dos negócios, uma vez ou duas vezes — ele respondeu, timidamente.

— Mas me abstive toda a semana passada em preparação.

Agora depois de todo esse trabalho, ele estava indo embora com o rabo entre as pernas e extremamente frustrado. Seria realmente apenas ele e sua mão naquela noite.

Hermione segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

— Oh, pobre baby! Você tem sido realmente acima das minhas expectativas com esta coisa toda.

Quando ela passou os dedos sobre seus lábios, ele agarrou sua mão.

— Por favor, Mione, não. Eu estou neste momento fodidamente frustrado.

Um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo provocante e doce se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

— Eu apenas ia falar, desde que você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu acho que te devo uma ou duas rodadas para colocar um sorriso de volta em seu rosto.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Rony sentiu como se ele tivesse sido chutado na virilha.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

— Você não quer me levar a sério?

— Claro que sim! Eu quero empurrar o seu vestido por cima de suas coxas, rasgar este fio dental rendado, que eu imagino que você está vestindo, e fode-la desesperadamente aqui em cima desta mesa.

Hermione respirou fundo e arregalou os olhos.

— Eu tomo isso como um sim.

Rony sorriu.

— Ei, tem sido quatro semanas Baby. Você tem sorte de eu não vou arrasta-la para o banheiro para uma rapidinha.

Quando seu nariz enrugou de desgosto, ele não conseguia segurar o riso.

— Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu vou me controlar. — Passando a mão por baixo do vestido, ele apertou sua coxa. — Pelo menos enquanto estivermos em público.

Ele ficou surpreso quando ela não bateu na mão dele. Em vez disso, ela apenas sorriu convidativa.

— Podemos pelo menos comer primeiro?

— É claro que sim. Você está comendo por dois agora, certo?

Hermione bufou.

— Supostamente sim. Mas a maneira que eu tenho comido, você pensaria por alguns instantes que eu estava esperando trigêmeos ou algo assim.

Rony acenou para o garçom. Depois de Hermione terminar de despejar tudo que ela queria, Rony não conseguia esconder sua diversão.

— Você seriamente vai comer tudo isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça quando o garçom saiu.

— Não importa o quanto vou comer, desde que eu posso supor, vou queimar um monte de calorias mais tarde, certo?

Ele riu. — Claro que sim!

Para o resto do jantar, ele se comportou. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou em como Hermione ficava alegre e animada quando falava sobre o bebê e a gravidez. Ele nunca tinha ficado com alguém tanto tempo com um sorriso no rosto. Ele começou a imaginar se seu rosto não poderia se machucar.

Ele momentaneamente endureceu quando ela mencionou que tanto Angelina e Harry a tinham acompanhado na primeira visita ao médico.

— Então, agora ele esta participando de tudo do bebê, desde que ele não é o pai, é isso?

O garfo de Hermione congelou no meio do ar, enquanto seu rosto enrugava.

— Ele só queria vir e me apoiar desde que você estava fora da cidade.

— Isso foi tão legal da parte dele. — disse Rony, incapaz de manter o sarcasmo fora de seu tom.

— Se você não quer que ele vá no primeiro ultrassom, eu não vou convidá-lo.

Rony não sabia por que diabos isso o incomodava. Não era como se ele tivesse planos de se envolver na vida do bebê... Certo? Para alguma razão, apenas o pensamento de Harry estar na vida do seu bebê caiu como um cobertor pesado de possessividade em torno dele. Tremendo, ele tentou se livrar desse sentimento. Além disto, Harry parecia um verdadeiro cara, e ele, obviamente, não tinha que se preocupar sobre ele tentar entrar em competição pelo lado da cama de Hermione.

— Rony, você não me respondeu?

Ele encontrou o olhar intenso de Hermione.

— O que?

— Eu perguntei de novo se você queria que fossemos apenas nós dois no primeiro ultrassom.

Engolindo em seco, ele finalmente respondeu:

— Hum, sim, com certeza.

Qualquer dúvida sobre a sua decisão se desvaneceu com a expressão de pura felicidade que brilhou no rosto de Hermione. Sabendo que ele era a razão por trás disso, ele se sentiu aquecido direto até sua alma. Era uma sensação de que ele achava que poderia vir a desfrutar e experimentar mais de uma vez.

— Ótimo — ela respondeu, mordiscando sua última batata frita.

Ele não podia deixar de sorrir quando olhou para o prato vazio.

— Você gostaria de uma sobremesa?

Ela apertou os lábios em sua provocação.

— Não, eu estou bem, por agora, obrigado.

— Então, será que podemos dar o fora daqui e voltar para a sua casa antes que eu tenha um caso permanente de bolas azuis?

Hermione riu.

— Eu acho que sim. Basta você ficar contente que eu tenha sorvete no freezer, ou estaríamos fazendo um pit stop.

Rony gemeu, enquanto jogava um maço de notas sobre a mesa.

— Você ama me torturar, não é?

Passando a mão até sua coxa, Hermione parou pouco antes de tocar seu pênis. Quando ele chupou em uma respiração afiada, ela apenas levantou a mão e pegou sua bebida.

Rodando o canudo ao redor, e levando até aos lábios, enquanto trabalhava dentro e para

fora de sua boca enquanto bebia.

— Hmm, isso é tão bom.

Sua boca se abriu em choque. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso com ele. Sua doce e inocente Hermione, a mãe de seu filho, estava sendo uma total pervertida.

E, de alguma maneira, ele estava gostando muito disto.

Quando ela finalmente olhou para ele, ela começou a rir.

— Me desculpe. Eu não consegui evitar.

— Apenas certifique-se que esta atitude seja mantida pelo resto da noite — Rony respondeu, empurrando-a para fora da mesa.

* * *

É, agora oficialmente estamos na segunda parte da história, que eu tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar muito dessa fase.

Boa leitura e não esqueçam de me dizer o que acham!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Depois que eles saíram de O'Malley, Rony seguiu Hermione até sua casa. Quando ela parou na garagem, saiu do carro e foi encontra-lo. Ele olhou ao redor do pátio.

— Onde está Beau?

Hermione riu.

— Eu o deixei brincando no porão, antes de sair para encontrá-lo. Quer que eu vá busca-lo agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto eles saiam andando pelo corredor.

— Não, eu posso esperar para vê-lo até depois que eu te devore pelo menos uma vez.

Hermione fez um barulho.

— Pobre Beau. Seu papai sempre pensando em suas próprias necessidades em primeiro lugar.

Rony riu.

— Ele é um cara que me entenderia totalmente.

— Sério?

— É melhor acreditar, pois quando aparecia alguma cadela no cio, ele não pensava duas vezes antes de pensar no seu pau e correr para longe de mim.

— É isso o que eu sou para você? Uma cadela no cio? - Hermione questionou, fingindo indignação.

— Claro que não... bem, você pode ter sido, antes que eu tivesse te deixado grávida.

Balançando a cabeça para ele, ela abriu a porta da frente e a segurou aberta para Rony entrar.

Quando ela se virou para fechar e trancar a porta, Rony a segurou com força, a agarrando por trás e a prendendo contra a porta de madeira. Ele enterrou o rosto do lado de seu pescoço, antes de envolver seus braços em volta da sua cintura, pressionando sua ereção contra seu traseiro. Se esfregando contra ela, ele gemeu.

— Deus, Mione, eu quero tanto você que dói.

A sensação de sua necessidade contra ela foi o suficiente para encharcar seu núcleo.

Ela tinha emocionalmente, sentido a falta dele, mas a dor que crescia entre suas pernas foi a forma de seu corpo lhe mostrar o quanto sentia a falta dele fisicamente. Uma de suas mãos deslizou de sua cintura até seu peito para tocar seu seio. Quando ele amassou profundamente como ela geralmente gostava, ela gritou em dor, em vez de prazer.

Com a reação dela, Rony instantaneamente ficou tenso. Ele girou em torno dela para encará-la, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas de preocupação.

— Sinto muito, Mione. Você costumava gostar quando eu fazia isso.

Ela cobriu o rosto dele com as mãos, esfregando os polegares ao longo de sua mandíbula tensa.

— Não é culpa sua. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado que meus seios estão... - Ela mordeu o lábio e tentou imaginar como iria explicar isso. — Bem, eles estão realmente sensíveis agora por causa da gravidez.

Mesmo que ela tentasse lutar contra, ela sentiu seu rosto ruborizar em constrangimento.

— Oh, eu vejo. — Quando ela se obrigou a olhar para Rony, ele estava olhando com curiosidade para seus seios. Depois que ele coçou o queixo, Hermione perguntou:

— O que foi!

— Há algo... como leite neles ou algo assim?

Ela riu. — Não, não, não é nada disto.

Embora ele parecesse aliviado, ele ainda não a estava tocando.

Lentamente, ela agarrou a bainha de seu vestido e puxou-o sobre sua cabeça. Ela segurou o olhar ardente de Rony quando chegou por trás de suas costas e desenganchou seu sutiã. Depois que ela deixou cair no chão, ela levou as mãos dele e trouxe até seu peito.

— Basta ser gentil, ok? — Ela trabalhou com mãos sobre seus seios, ilustrando o padrão e a pressão que devia usar.

— Mmm, isso é bom... — disse ela.

Enquanto os dedos dele rolavam e brincavam com seus mamilos e bicos endurecidos, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente para ela.

— Muito bem. — murmurou. Enquanto ele continuava brincando com seus seios, ela estendeu a mão para soltar e desamarrar sua gravata. Depois, começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa. E por fim começou a tirar a fivela do cinto. Ela não devia estar se movendo rápido o suficiente, porque as mãos de Rony deixaram seus seios para arrancar e jogar suas calças.

Na visão de suas amarrotadas cuecas boxers, que ele usava só para ela engravidar, ela sorriu.

Tomando sua mão, ela o levou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

Ele usou a mão livre para acariciar seu traseiro. Era como se ele não conseguisse parar de tocá-la nem por um segundo.

Quando entraram no quarto, ele deslizou suas mãos de suas nádegas para sua cintura, puxando-a para ele. Ela colocou os braços ao redor seu peito, desfrutando a sensação de sentir sua pele nua em seus seios.

A boca de Rony foi direto para a boca dela, em um beijo frenético e desesperado, enquanto ela o guiava até a cama. Ela levou as mãos ao peito e empurrou-o, fazendo-o esparramar sobre a cama.

Em vez de deitar-se, ele sentou, agarrando os quadris de Hermione e puxando para mais perto dele. Depois de passar alguns minutos delicadamente lambendo e chupando seus mamilos, ele beijou a partir do vale dos seus seios, até para baixo sobre seu estômago.

Seus dedos ágeis arrancando a calcinha dela, deixando-a nua e sentindo-se vulnerável em frente a ele. Quando ele não começou a beijar ou lhe acariciar Hermione olhou para ele. Sua respiração engatou à vista dele olhando para a sua barriga.

— O que há de errado? — Ela perguntou.

— Nada — ele murmurou.

— Você não espera que eu já esteja mostrando a barriga, não é?

— Não, claro que não. Mas o seu corpo já está mudando de algumas maneiras. Eu posso ver isto.

Levemente, ele roçou seu abdômen com seus dedos. Ele estava com uma expressão quase hipnotizada.

— Então há uma parte de mim ai, hein?

— Sim — ela disse suavemente.

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo para ela.

— Caramba! Isso é bastante surpreendente quando você para pensar sobre isso.

A pequena vibração de seu coração partiu em um galope com suas palavras.

— É.

Quando Rony se inclinou para beijar sua barriga, Hermione derreteu. O gesto trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ela mordeu tanto o lábio inferior para não chorar, que o gosto metálico de sangue encheu sua boca. Assim, quando ela pensou que poderia passar por cima do abismo emocional, ele balançou sua língua sobre seu clitóris, enquanto seus dedos procuravam seu núcleo.

Ofegante, ela levou a mão ao seu cabelo e puxou os fios. Todos os pensamentos escaparam de sua mente, exceto o requintado tormento de sua língua, uma vez que lambia e chupava seu sexo.

Não demorou muito para ela jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar seu nome, quando gozou.

Com seu corpo ainda se recuperando, ele agarrou a cintura dela, a girando e empurrando para a cama. Hermione lutou contra a onda de tontura que disparou sobre ela, que infelizmente não era o tipo de orgasmo habitual, mas outro aspecto da gravidez que a assolava.

Com um sorriso de fome, Rony pressionou-a contra o colchão.

Mas então, quando se posicionou sobre seu corpo, ele congelou. Se balançando para se sentar sobre os joelhos, entre suas pernas.

— O que há de errado? — Hermione perguntou.

Ele coçou a cabeça.

— Hum, eu não sei bem como dizer isso.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Hermione perguntou,

— O que você quer dizer?

— Aqui é a coisa. Eu estou... Com medo.

Hermione sentiu como se suas sobrancelhas fossem se atirar para fora da sua testa.

— Perdão?

— O que eu quero dizer é, eu estou com medo de fazer algo que irá prejudicar o bebê. Como esmaga-lo com o meu corpo no seu, ou empurrar muito profundos ou alguma merda assim.

— Oh, entendo. — ela murmurou.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de rir do absurdo da situação. Nunca em um milhão de anos que ela teria imaginado Rony com medo de sexo.

— Bem, o meu médico não disse nada sobre abstenção do sexo, então eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem.

Esperança brilhou nos olhos de Rony.

— Você acha?

Ela já não podia conter sua risada.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza.

— Ah, então isso é engraçado agora?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Se você pudesse ver o olhar em seu rosto.

Carrancudo, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Bem, me desculpe, por querer proteger o nosso filho.

Hermione levantou-se e tomou o rosto de Rony em suas mãos.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter rido. É que a maioria dos casais, casados ou solteiros, não param de fazer sexo quando a gravidez acontece.

Quando ele começou a discutir, ela colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios para silenciá-lo.

— Mas eu agradeço a sua preocupação e interesse. Cada vez que estivemos juntos, você sempre foi atencioso para não fazer nada que possa me machucar. Tenho certeza que você vai continuar fazendo a mesma coisa agora.

Ele fez uma careta.

— É só... Eu estou preocupado porque já faz algum tempo para mim. Se eu for totalmente honesto, é um dos mais longos períodos que fiquei sem sexo na minha vida adulta, e eu estou preocupado em ser demais, e eu me deixar levar.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Confie em mim, eu vou deixar você saber se algo estiver errado.

Rony deu-lhe um olhar cauteloso antes de assentir.

— Agora, por que você não faz amor comigo? Deliciosa e lentamente - disse ela.

Rony soltou uma baforada de ar.

— Eu posso tentar.

Hermione não podia deixar de rir com a expressão determinada em seu rosto.

— Eu não posso acreditar que o Sr. Ronald Weasley, Deus do Sexo Extraordinário está duvidando das suas habilidades no quarto.

Com este insulto, Rony deitou sobre o corpo dela rapidamente.

— Lá vem você com essa sua boca de novo. — ele respondeu, com a voz baixa e rouca.

— Hum, hmm. — murmurou Hermione, trazendo seu rosto para junto do dela. Ela precisava de seus lábios quentes nos dela desesperadamente. Deslizando sua língua em sua boca, ela acariciou sua língua, fazendo-o gemer profundamente no fundo da garganta.

Hermione alcançou a mão entre eles e tomou sua ereção em sua mão. Ela acariciou-lhe com força e rápido, fazendo com que a mandíbula de Rony apertasse. Depois de trabalhar o seu comprimento glorioso por mais alguns momentos, Rony grunhiu, seus quadris batendo para frente e para trás em sua mão.

— Mione. — ele murmurou.

Ela, então, orientou sua ereção para seu núcleo. Ele entrou lentamente, tediosamente,centímetro por centímetro, até que ela se encheu com ele. Ela percebeu então, o quanto tinha sentido a falta dele a preenchendo completamente. Quando ele puxou para fora, Hermione engasgou com a sensação de vazio. Os olhos frenéticos dele encontraram os seus, e ela sorriu.

— Está tudo bem. Continue apenas fazendo isto.

— Eu vou tentar. — respondeu ele, mergulhando para dentro dela. Hermione agarrou os ombros de Rony, alargando as pernas. Seu ritmo tornou-se requintadamente lânguido. Em cada curso, Hermione levantava seus quadris para encontrá-lo. Eles se moviam juntos em perfeita harmonia, ofegante e desenhando as respirações na mesma medida. Rony pegou a mão de Hermione e trouxe-a entre eles.

— Toque si mesma — ele instruiu. Constrangimento a encheu com seu pedido. Quando ela começou a sacudir a mão, Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Se você não vai se tocar, então me toque ... toque nós dois.

Um tremor passou por ela em suas palavras, e ela sentiu-se não apenas cedendo mas sentindo descontroladamente ligados. Timidamente, ela deslizou sua mão para baixo para onde se juntavam, sentindo-o deslizar dentro e fora dela. Ela correu os dedos sobre seu pênis, liso de seus cremes compartilhados. Rony gemeu em aprovação.

— Sim, querida. Oh Deus! Isto é muito bom.

Depois de trabalhar sobre ele, ela finalmente levou sua mão de volta para seu clitóris começou a se acariciar e esfregar. Fechando os olhos, deixou a sensação passar por cima dela. Era quase demasiada a sensação de Rony empurrando para dentro e para fora juntamente com ela se estimulando. Não demorou muito para que um orgasmo viesse construindo e ondulando através dela.

— Rony! Oh Rony! - ela gritou.

— Ah, porra, Mione, eu não acho que eu vou aguentar muito mais tempo. — Rony disse, entre os dentes. Ela trouxe seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o com força e paixão enquanto ele estremecia e gozava dentro dela. Ele caiu contra ela como normalmente fazia, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele.

— Droga, para o inferno! — Ele amaldiçoou. Sua expressão era de horror quando ele encontrou seu olhar.

— Cristo, que eu machuquei você?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

— Rony, você quer parar de se preocupar? Eu estou bem.

— Tem certeza?

Ela sorriu.

— Talvez pronta para a sobremesa.

Ele bufou.

— Eu pensei que o que fizemos agora era a porra da sobremesa!

— Hmm, bem, isso foi muito, muito quente, mas eu estou mais no humor de algo frio e doce.

Quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas , ela riu.

— Mas o que nós fizemos foi muito doce também!

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Sorvete Ben & Jerry estão chamando seu nome, hein? — Hermione assentiu.

— Então deixe-me ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro e ir buscá-lo para você.

— Ooh, pegar sorvete depois do sexo ... Isto é romântico! — Ela meditou.

— Lá vem você com essa sua boca de novo — respondeu Rony, enquanto saia da cama e partia para a cozinha. — Ainda bem que eu estou prestes a preenchê-la com sorvete, hein?

Rony piscou para ela por cima do ombro.

— Eu poderia pensar em algo melhor para enfiar na sua boca.

Ela jogou um travesseiro para ele por sua audácia.

— Vá buscar o sorvete de creme, e eu vou pensar em deixá-lo voltar para a cama.

— Oh, você vai me deixar entrar. Na verdade, eu aposto que você vai me implorar.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Hermione não pôde deixar de tremer em antecipação ao que o resto da noite guardava.

* * *

**Muito amor, muito amor, essa fase é uma fofura.**

**Boa leitura a todos, e não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam!**


End file.
